Litterature du dix neuvième siècle
by lilywen
Summary: U.A. Dans le quartier de Whitechapel, au cœur de Londres, un jeune adolescent, orphelin, abandonné à son sort, découvre une vie nouvelle : trahison, complot et amour dans l’Angleterre victorienne de Jack the Ripper… Slash RLHP SSSB.
1. Chapter 1 : Connaissances

**Littérature du dix-neuvième siècle**

Disclaimer : Et voilà ! Pauvres de vous ! Je récidive dans cette voie de perdition que les initiés appellent 'fanfiction'… Cette histoire est donc une nouvelle fois quelque peu (bon, OK… Pas la peine de crier au scandale…) COMPLETEMENT inspirée de personnages appartenant à une certaine anglaise, riche, belle et célèbre, nom de code en trois lettres mythiques J. K. R… Je ne touche à mon grand désarroi pas une mornille, pas un gallion pour ma pauvre prose… Au mieux quelques petits messages indulgents de mes lecteurs et un paquet de chocogrenouilles ou des dragées Bertie Crochue si je suis vraiment très, très gentille avec mes petits personnages chéris.

Pairing : Après avoir casé Harry avec Drago, Severus, Bill, Blaise, Georges (bon d'accord, c'était juste une petite histoire d'une nuit mais ça compte aussi… Bref, avec la plupart des mâles appétissants), après un OS mettant en scène un maître des Potions et le plus grand mage noir de tous les temps, je me lance dans une nouvelle histoire, où vous découvrirez deux couples inédits que j'apprécie tout particulièrement… Harry Potter et un certain Remus John Lupin et le second couple mettra en avant Severus Snape et Sirius Black… (Que du lourd !)

Il s'agit donc d'un _**slash**_ (d'un autre côté, je n'ai écrit que des slashs jusqu'à présent… et je n'ai pas l'intention de renoncer de si tôt…) alors, homophobes, si cette littérature vous choque, que dire ? Cela me désespère de voir tant d'intolérance mais je vous conseille de cliquer en haut à droite sur la petite croix et d'aller voir ailleurs… Toutefois, la lecture d'une histoire où de beaux jeunes hommes s'aiment passionnément, pourra au pire vous permettre un peu d'ouverture d'esprit… Inutile de courir voir un médecin, aucune éruption spontanée d'urticaire ne viendra d'une telle expérience et aucun traumatisme grave n'a jamais été notée, pourtant les études scientifiques sont désormais nombreuses…

Rating : M comme Mmmmmmmmmmmm… ou Miammmmmmmmmmmmmm… (Aux choix du lecteur !) Attention : l'époque et les faits seront sombres et le rating n'est pas là pour rien… Vous voilà prévenu !

Résumé :**ATTENTION ! ATTENTION ! CECI EST UNE HISTOIRE EN UNIVERS ALTERNATIF… SANS LE MONDE DE LA MAGIE… CE SERA DONC MON TOUT PREMIER U.A. (un peu d'indulgence… Que diable !) Je ne préfère pas vous dire combien de chapitres comptera cette histoire, mais à priori elle sera assez longue… Quelques petites références au tome 7 (très, très légères cependant… et pas vraiment des spoilers puisque c'est un univers alternatif… ce sera plus des clins d'œil à l'univers de J.K.R.)**

**De plus, dans une très grande mesure, cette fiction s'inscrira dans l'histoire mythique du plus grand criminel anglais du XIXème siècle, un certain Jack.**

Dans le quartier de Whitechapel, au cœur de Londres, un jeune adolescent, orphelin, abandonné à son sort, découvre une vie nouvelle : trahison, complot et amour dans l'Angleterre victorienne de Jack the Ripper…

Ce texte est entièrement dédié à mon bébé adoré, ma petite sœur Nadwen, qui lit et relit mes histoires avec tant d'indulgence… N'hésitez pas à vous plonger dans ces divins écrits… Allez… Bonne lecture à tous…

**Littérature du dix-neuvième siècle**

**Chapitre 1 : Connaissances**

Londres, Whitechapel, 3 Juillet 1888.

Mon très cher Fumseck,

Oui, j'imagine sans peine ton expression, entre surprise et incompréhension. Pourquoi diable, cet adolescent aux cheveux bruns en bataille, si affreusement maigre, aux habits déchirés et usés, livré à lui-même depuis si longtemps, décide un beau jour de coucher ses pensées et ses tourments dans un petit cahier ? Pourquoi aujourd'hui ? Je n'en sais rien à vrai dire, juste que je ressens le besoin de te parler. Je ne peux pas lui dire tout ce que j'éprouve, il ne comprendrait probablement pas mon attachement excessif à son encontre et puis, tu restes le seul souvenir de ma mère alors j'imagine que tu peux écouter mes peines et mes peurs mieux que quiconque. Tu as toujours été le plus précieux des objets que je possède, le seul que mon Oncle ne m'ait pas dérobé avant de le revendre à la sauvette ou à quelques clients éméchés. J'ai toujours aimé l'odeur du cuir tanné par les années de ta couverture et plus encore, le contraste des couleurs, ce rouge profond tranchant avec ses sublimes arabesques d'or finement esquissées qui rappellent étrangement les Indes mystérieuses ? Comme j'aimerais découvrir ces contrées lointaines à ses côtés ? Peut-être un jour, m'enlèvera-t-il et l'on s'enfuira loin d'ici, loin de Tower Hamlets. Je nous imagine parcourant le monde dont il me parle chaque soir lorsque je lui sers son dîner dans sa chambre. Mon Dieu, s'il savait à quel point nos discussions passionnées sont devenues vitales à mes journées si sordides et éreintantes… Non, il vaut mieux qu'il l'ignore, je pense. Si tu savais comme j'ai peur qu'il disparaisse aussi brusquement qu'il est entré dans ma vie… le 5 juin 1888, à Whitechapel…

Je suis certain que tu te demandes pourquoi j'ai eu l'idée saugrenue de te donner le nom d'un oiseau mythique... Je te répondrais simplement que lorsque le professeur Lupin m'a remis le manuscrit des contes de Beedle le Barde, il y a maintenant presque un mois, jour pour jour, j'ai été ému comme jamais. Je crois que je me souviendrais encore de ce jour lorsque je serai un vieil homme usé et mourant, je n'oublierais jamais son regard confiant et ce sourire pétillant, si délicieusement doux. Te rends-tu compte Fumseck que cet inconnu qui était arrivé au cœur d'une nuit de pleine lune dans la chambre 16 de l'auberge des Dursley, offrait à un vulgaire domestique, un garçon de rien, un cadeau si précieux, un ouvrage unique et indescriptible ? Mon premier vrai cadeau depuis mes sept ans…

Il me l'a offert lorsque je lui ai apporté son repas ce soir-là et c'était pourtant la toute première fois que je le rencontrais. La veille, j'avais été appelé dans la chambre 19 par un porc, un de ces sales bourgeois parvenu de Baker Street, un habitué des lieux, Gregory Goyle et j'avais appris à l'aube, qu'un professeur, un certain Remus Lupin était arrivé vers deux heures du matin, il avait demandé la plus grande tranquillité pour pouvoir se reposer d'un long voyage et souhaité simplement qu'on lui apporte son repas en fin de journée… Je pensais qu'il n'était qu'un de ces nouveaux clients qui demandaient expressément à mon Oncle que je monte le rejoindre. Je savais à quoi m'attendre, il y a bien trop longtemps que j'avais cessé d'espérer en la nature humaine. Encore un soi-disant gentleman, issu de la plus haute aristocratie anglaise qui venait à Whitechapel pour s'encanailler avec un adolescent, céder en tout impunité à ses penchants les plus violents et oublier sa petite vie étriquée avec Madame.

Pourtant, rien ne s'est passé comme je m'y attendais. Je suis monté le rejoindre à la nuit tombante avec cette étrange boule dans l'estomac, cette envie de vomir, comme à chaque fois. J'ai frappé deux coups et une voix douce et agréable m'a demandé d'entrer. Je portais en équilibre le plateau du repas et manquais de le renverser en pénétrant dans sa chambre. Oh bien sûr, la plupart des clients de cet établissement aurait profité de cet incident pour me donner un ou deux coups et puis, après, comme d'habitude, il m'aurait poussé sur le lit miteux et j'aurais fermé les yeux pour essayer d'oublier leur corps répugnant, la sueur, les râles… Lui non… Il s'est empressé dans ma direction, me prenant le plateau des mains et s'excusant poliment de n'avoir pas réagi assez vite pour me venir en aide. J'étais littéralement soufflé. De toutes ses années à l'auberge des Dursley, jamais aucun client ne s'était adressé à moi avec tant de révérence. Interloqué, je suivais du regard cet homme aux cheveux châtains, aux tempes légèrement grisonnantes, au costume sombre qui portait une lavallière, tout en lui était distinction et courtoisie. Il était aux antipodes de ce lieu malfamé. Mon regard sans doute ahuri l'a fait rire, un rire simple, vrai et il m'a prié de m'asseoir, juste pour que je lui tienne compagnie pendant qu'il mangeait les mets préparés par la cuisinière, Madame Pomfresh. Il m'a même proposé de partager sa part de tarte aux pommes chaudes, ce que je refusais aussitôt. Peu à peu, je me détendais, observant la pièce où régnait un chaleureux désordre, l'homme avait vidé sa malle et ça et là, traînaient des habits, des livres, des journaux… Sur le bureau reconverti en table à manger, je remarquai un ouvrage, il dut comprendre à mon regard que ce manuscrit m'intriguait et il m'a invité à le prendre comme si c'était la chose la plus naturelle du monde. Jamais personne ne m'avait fait un cadeau avant lui, enfin du moins, pas depuis que je vivais ici.

Il ne pouvait pas réaliser ce que son geste signifiait à mes yeux, mais, toi, Fumseck, tu comprends, n'est-ce pas ? Cet homme est d'une rare bonté et d'une telle gentillesse, je pensais sincèrement que le monde était empli de gens mesquins, cupides, vicieux et sadiques. Whitechapel était mon univers jusqu'à présent et dans ce quartier miséreux, triste et gris, il n'existe pas de Remus Lupin… Enfin, il n'en existait pas, il y a encore un mois. Réalises-tu qu'en une seule soirée, ce mystérieux gentleman aux yeux dorés si lumineux, m'a confié ce trésor et apporté plus d'affections, d'attentions et de compréhension que ne l'a jamais fait ma propre famille ? Il devait être presque vingt-trois heures quand je laissais cet étrange client seul dans la chambre 16 et que je descendais avec hâte pour accomplir mes tâches quotidiennes. Une fois la vaisselle lavée, essuyée et rangée, les écuries nettoyées et les chevaux des hôtes de passages nourris et brossés, je me suis installé le plus confortablement possible sur ma paillasse dans mon sinistre placard, sous l'escalier au bois vermoulu et j'ai lu les contes de Beedle le Barde en l'espace d'une nuit.

Je ne pouvais trouver le sommeil tellement j'étais excité par ce présent hors du commun, j'ai feuilleté ces pages jaunies avec ferveur et dévotion. Tu sais, ce livre est absolument splendide. Tout y est si profond et mystérieux, j'ai été littéralement passionné, fasciné par ces fables étranges et merveilleuses. Je dois reconnaître que ces courts récits m'ont fait parfois rire, d'autres m'ont terrifié comme la légende des trois frères Peverell défiant la mort. Il y a surtout une toute petite histoire qui m'a profondément bouleversé, cette courte nouvelle de seulement quelques pages s'intitule 'Poudlard'. C'est en fait le nom d'une sorte de collège étrange où l'on enseigne la magie. Cette école était dirigée par un vénérable sage, Albus Dumbledore qui, aidé de son magnifique Phénix Fumseck, terrassa le terrible mage noir Grindelwald. J'aurais tant aimé vivre dans cet autre monde, un monde de sorcier, si loin de la misère et de la saleté de cette auberge. Je pense que j'aurais aimé être un homme aux pouvoirs phénoménaux comme le vieux directeur de cette école, avoir comme lui un phénix comme meilleur ami, alors c'est naturellement que je te donne ce nom légendaire, j'espère que tu comprends mieux mon choix, maintenant…

Je me plais à croire que ma mère me lisait peut-être ces contes et légendes quand je n'étais encore qu'un bébé. J'aimerais me souvenir d'elle, Fumseck, et de mon père aussi, mais, malgré tous mes efforts, je n'y parviens plus vraiment, seulement quelques souvenirs de moins en moins précis, quelques moments fugaces. Je suppose que j'étais trop jeune lorsqu'ils m'ont laissé à Tante Petunia. Bien sûr, ça ne devait être que pour quelques semaines, trois mois, tout au plus, juste le temps qu'ils préparent mon arrivée dans leur propriété indienne entre Madras et Pondichery mais, ils ne sont jamais arrivés et je n'ai jamais pu les rejoindre malheureusement. J'avais sept ans quand j'ai appris que jamais on ne m'enlèverait de cette auberge que j'exècre. Ainsi, ma vie a complètement basculé le 25 novembre 1878 lorsque Oncle Vernon a reçu ce message lapidaire de Maître Nott, expliquant que le bateau dans lequel mes parents avaient embarqué avait disparu corps et biens près du détroit de Palk, entre les côtes orientales de l'Inde et de Ceylan.

Mon Dieu, Fumseck, je crois que des moments peuvent réellement bouleverser une vie. Cette lettre a sans nul doute marqué la fin de mon enfance, je suis devenu une bouche à nourrir pour mon oncle et ma tante, alors ils ont commencé à m'employer pour diverses petites taches, jusqu'à ce que j'accomplisse finalement toutes les besognes les plus ingrates pour la tenue d'un tel établissement et puis, quand j'ai commencé à intéresser certains clients, je suis devenu une nouvelle offre de l'auberge des Dursley. Maintenant, je dirais que l'arrivée de Monsieur Lupin est le second moment de ma vie. Depuis son arrivée, il demande à m'avoir chaque soir, mon Oncle croit que le professeur Lupin est cinglé de s'être entiché d'une catin comme moi, la vérité, c'est qu'il n'a jamais eu un geste déplacé à mon encontre, bien au contraire… Il me parle de ses voyages, de ses études, de son travail et je quitte sa chambre quand je suis certain que tous les clients sont déjà tellement ronds qu'aucun d'entre eux n'aura l'idée de demander ma présence. Il sait très bien que si je cherche à rester plus longtemps près de lui chaque soir, c'est pour ne plus me trouver dans des draps salis, ces corps lourds et poisseux contre moi. Je n'ai pas eu besoin de le lui dire, il l'a compris d'un regard et ne m'a jamais fait la moindre remarque à ce propos. Rien que pour cela, je voudrais qu'il reste à tout jamais dans ma vie… Je sais que je ne devrais pas espérer tant de lui, il a déjà tellement fait pour moi…

Je te parle déjà depuis un moment de cet homme et que sais-tu de moi finalement ? Presque rien… Alors, peut-être devrais-je commencer par me présenter à toi, mon cher Fumseck, je suis Harry, juste Harry puisque dans ce quartier sinistre, personne n'a besoin de connaître ton nom de famille. Il faut être quelqu'un pour que l'on s'adresse à toi par ton patronyme… comme le professeur Lupin ou un de ces riches salopards de Westminster. Moi, je n'ai droit au mieux qu'à quelques interjections 'Hé toi, la bouteille de Whisky, elle vient…' 'Hé, le brun, écarte plus les jambes…'

Et pourtant, mon nom est celui d'une des plus anciennes familles aristocratiques d'Angleterre. Mon père était en effet l'unique héritier de la très glorieuse dynastie 'Potter'. Tous les membres de cette si prestigieuse lignée étaient des représentants respectés de la chambre des Lords depuis plusieurs générations, conseillers éminents de la cour de la grande Reine Victoria, des véritables 'Sang-Pur' de Westminster. J'ai parfois du mal à concevoir que mon propre père était peut-être une de ses pourritures que je croise chaque nuit, qui pue le fric et qui vient se faire n'importe quelle prostituée ou gamin comme moi à Hanbury Street, guettant sa future proie à l'abri des regards indiscrets dans un de ces carrosses noirs et nous envoyant quérir par son cocher ou son secrétaire personnel. Ma mère, elle, était une roturière, une 'sang de bourbe' comme disent les putains de Whitechapel.

D'après ce qu'Oncle Vernon m'a expliqué un jour où il avait largement trop abusé du tord-boyau qu'il ose appeler whisky, mon père a renié titres et fortunes pour épouser la petite Lily Evans de l'East End, et ce malgré les menaces incessantes de sa chère famille. Pourtant, mon grand-père, le genre de gentleman au sang-pur que j'exècre, se croyant au dessus de tous en raison de sa position sociale privilégiée, a tout tenté pour dissuader son fils, il exigeait qu'il abandonne cette folle idée et épouse un des très bons partis de Westminster, une cousine de mon parrain, Sirius Black, une dénommée Narcissa. Toujours est-il que James Potter a préféré renoncer à sa position plus qu'avantageuse, à son avenir tout tracé pour cette jeune roturière qu'il avait rencontrée par hasard un soir de beuverie à Bethnal Green. Pour me blesser, ma tante répète toujours qu'il a épousé ma mère, non par amour mais uniquement parce qu'il l'avait engrossée et qu'il refusait d'abandonner son bâtard à Whitechapel. Comme il se doit, cette histoire défraya les chroniques mondaines et acculé par la disgrâce, mon grand-père ne pouvant pardonner à son fils l'infamie d'une telle union, se suicida quelques jours après ce mariage sans avoir préalablement changé les clauses de son testament. L'ironie du sort sans doute… La domestique de whitechapel se retrouvait mariée à un beau jeune homme et une des plus grandes fortunes de Grande-Bretagne.

Sirius fut le seul dans ce monde de vautour et de pourriture à ne pas avoir tourné le dos à mon père malgré son mariage surprenant avec cette fille de peu de l'East End, il fut donc lui aussi victime de cette situation puisque deux mois après, sa mère le déshérita pour ne pas avoir soutenu l'honneur de la famille des Black ; l'affront fait par James Potter à sa cousine était, aux yeux de tous ces bien-pensants, absolument impardonnable. Rejeté par les siens, Sirius trouva inévitablement refuge auprès de mes parents dans le vieux manoir familial des Potter entre Saint James Park et l'abbaye de Westminster. C'est là-bas que je passais mes premières années, jusqu'à ce que j'atteigne mes six ans. Même si je garde peu de souvenirs précis de cette époque, il me reste des impressions, des sensations, j'ai été aimé, choyé par eux trois. Infiniment.

Tu sais, Fumseck, en dehors des quelques confidences de mon oncle et ma tante, tout ce que j'ai découvert par la suite sur ma famille, je ne le tiens qu'à des ragots, des racontars faits sur l'oreiller par quelques clients, enfin, un en particulier. On peut presque dire que c'est un de mes réguliers. Il est plutôt du genre glacial, une beauté froide et hautaine comme tous ceux de son espèce, c'est un Lord, lui et moi, je ne suis bon qu'à recevoir sa queue pour qu'il se soulage. Il vient chaque fois que sa femme quitte Londres pour se reposer dans son cottage dans le comté de Wiltshire, là où se trouve ce monument fascinant, les pierres dressées de Stonehenge. Il s'appelle Malefoy, Lord Lucius Malefoy. Un soir où il avait particulièrement aimé ma prestation, il m'a fait des confidences. Il se donnait cet air des gens si importants, comme si j'en avais quelque chose à faire de son monde de dégénéré où pour satisfaire ses besoins, on se paye un gamin de quinze, de l'âge de son propre fils d'après ce que j'ai compris. Enfin, pour le coup, j'ai été captivé par son récit. Déjà, sa chère épouse, il se trouve que c'est cette fameuse Narcissa qui était promise à mon père. Tu imagines aisément ma surprise quand j'ai découvert ce fait. Forcément, en comprenant qu'il connaissait les Black, je me suis amusé à le faire parler et c'est comme cela que j'ai su pourquoi j'étais ici, dans cet endroit crasseux, à supporter leur caresse, leur souffle répugnant, leur haleine souvent empestant l'alcool…

Désolé, je suis obligé de te laisser, Fumseck, mon oncle tambourine contre la porte et hurle comme un damné, il faut que je sorte immédiatement.

A très bientôt, Harry.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Malgré sa petite taille pour son âge, Harry s'extirpa péniblement du local miséreux où se trouvait sa paillasse. Il tenta vainement de remettre en ordre sa tenue mais fut aussitôt tiré violemment par son oncle.

« Enfin, qu'est-ce que tu fichais ?

- Euh… Rien.

- On a un nouveau client, il vient d'arriver.

- Je…

- Tu montes. Chambre 7. Il t'attend.

- Mais…

- Il n'y a pas de 'mais'. Ton cher professeur ne t'a sans doute pas assez bourré pour que tu ne puisses satisfaire un Lord !

- Il est très tard et…

- Pauvre petite chose ! Ecoute-moi bien, Potter, je ne me répèterais pas deux fois ! Tu veux le gite et le couvert, d'accord, mais rien n'est gratuit dans ce monde !

- Je l'avais déjà compris, ça, mon oncle !

- Et ne sois pas insolent, en plus ! »

Bien que particulièrement souple d'habitude, Harry trop engourdi et fatigué n'eut pas le temps d'esquiver la gifle que lui asséna son oncle et manqua de tomber à la renverse, il se retint difficilement contre la porte de son placard et frotta inconsciemment sa joue endolorie.

« Si ça peut te rassurer, je ne comprendrais jamais ces lords qui payent pour une putain comme toi ! Là, en l'occurrence, je devrais te féliciter, tu as tellement bien fait ton travail avec Lord Malefoy qu'il a parlé de toi en des termes plus qu'élogieux à la personne qui vient d'arriver et il tient absolument à faire ta connaissance. Immédiatement ! »

Le ton ne soufflait aucune réplique, Harry le savait parfaitement. Il se retourna lentement et se dirigea d'un pas lourd vers l'escalier vermoulu, il avait seulement posé un pied sur la première marche quand il entendit son oncle lui hurler :

« Numéro 7, Potter ! Et sois brillant, il sent le fric à des kilomètres, celui-là ! »

Les quelques marches qui le séparaient du premier étage parurent interminables au petit brun qui sentait son estomac se contracter. Un mois, un mois qu'il n'avait pas eu à vendre son corps grâce au Professeur Lupin. Ce dernier devait dormir profondément au second, Harry aurait voulu courir jusqu'à sa chambre, le supplier de le garder avec lui ou mieux encore, de quitter ce bouge infâme, mais, il n'en fit rien, sa vie était ainsi. Lorsqu'il se retrouva devant la porte en chêne où était peint le chiffre 7, il frappa machinalement deux coups très faibles contre le bois, espérant inconsciemment que l'inconnu en ait eu assez de l'attendre, peut-être ce dernier se serait endormi. Il n'aurait pas à supporter ces râles, sa peau en sueur, ces coups de rein trop violent, loin de toute la tendresse qu'il aurait aimé partager. Un sourire doux et des yeux d'une étrange couleur dorée lui apparurent aussitôt à l'esprit. Il chassa cette pensée bien trop dérangeante et le bref espoir du petit brun mourut malheureusement, une voix froide et sifflante lui répondit d'entrer. Retenant sa respiration, Harry pénétra dans la chambre. Une faible et tremblotante bougie éclairait la pièce. Près de la fenêtre, se tenait une longue silhouette, il portait une large cape noire et un haut de forme. L'homme se retourna vers lui, lentement, fixant Harry qui se sentait mis à nu, il aurait pu fuir tant ce regard le glacer, le terrifier.

« Avance. »

Le petit brun n'avait d'autres alternatives et fit un pas, puis referma doucement la porte derrière lui. Prenant sur lui comme jamais, il fit face à ce mystérieux client. Ses yeux sombres ne l'avaient pas quitté une seule seconde. La voix sifflante, étrange et froide reprit :

« Bien, au moins Lucius ne m'avait pas menti sur la marchandise. Déshabille-toi. »

Comme un automate, Harry s'avança…

A suivre…


	2. Chapter 2 : The ten bells

**Résumé** : Depuis l'âge de sept ans, Harry, jeune orphelin recueilli par son oncle et sa tante, tenanciers d'une auberge dans Whitechapel, a rejoint au cours de la nuit un client dans la chambre 7 pour vendre une nouvelle fois son corps… La nuit s'achève pour le brun… Bonne lecture… 

**Littérature du dix-neuvième siècle**

**Chapitre 2 : The Ten Bells**

Harry s'étira péniblement, fourbu et courbaturé, le dos endolori et chacun de ses muscles le faisait atrocement souffrir. Il ne put retenir un faible gémissement. Ses cheveux bruns en bataille retombaient sur sa nuque négligemment, il passa une main nerveuse et tremblante pour leur redonner un semblant d'ordre, en vain. Il se releva avec difficulté et frotta par réflexe ses yeux rougis. Il était encore complètement assommé et groggy, sans doute d'avoir trop pleuré. Il devait être quatre ou cinq heures du matin quand, après le départ de son nouveau client, cette pourriture ignoble, il s'était finalement endormi dans une position plus qu'inconfortable, recroquevillé et sanglotant pitoyablement, au pied du lit miteux, comme pour se protéger de ce monde extérieur qui le terrifiait de plus en plus, un univers qu'il ne comprenait pas et qu'il se refusait même à comprendre. Il ne savait pas vraiment quelle heure il pouvait être maintenant, mais visiblement, la lumière du jour perçait déjà depuis longtemps au travers des persiennes de la chambre 7. Il avait vraisemblablement dormi plusieurs heures dans cette position inadaptée, sur ce parquet crasseux et tout son corps raidi et douloureux le lui signifiait clairement. Nul doute que son oncle viendrait bientôt frapper rudement contre la porte et lui hurlerait de venir aider aux taches quotidiennes de l'auberge s'il ne se levait pas.

Machinalement, le jeune brun se dirigea vers le lit et remit en ordre les draps, complètement défaits par la nuit qu'il venait d'avoir avec l'inconnu. La chambre puait le sexe, le sperme, la transpiration, il pouvait presque sentir les mains et le souffle à nouveau contre sa peau, tout contre lui, les caresses, les baisers, les coups de rein durs et profonds. Il avait la nausée, il avait mal à l'âme. Ne supportant plus cette impression d'étouffement, l'adolescent se précipita vers la fenêtre. Dans un grincement étrange, il repoussa les volets en bois vermoulu pour laisser pénétrer la chaleur du soleil de ce mois de juillet. La pièce tellement sinistre et lugubre fut brusquement éclairée par la lumière dure et blanche, presque violente d'une journée d'été qui s'annonçait suffocante, il inspira profondément. Les odeurs de la ville réveillèrent définitivement Harry. Les ordures, les tanneries, les abattoirs, le marché aux poissons de Billingsgate bien que plus éloigné, tous ces relents immondes semblaient encore plus prégnants avec l'absence totale de vent et la canicule qui régnait depuis plusieurs jours sur Londres.

Les rues de Whitechapel étaient déjà très animées. Les ouvriers se dirigeaient vers leur travail, quelques usines sordides ou chantiers de constructions aux abords de Tower Hamlets, près des docks. Ils étaient seulement chargés de leur maigre pitance, ils avançaient rapidement sans prêter attention au monde alentour, têtes baissées, dos voutés, comme écrasés par leur condition misérable. Harry devinait toute la lassitude de leur triste existence dans leur regard éteint. Finissant leur nuit, les putains de l'East End croisaient ces hommes, mais sans les voir. Certaines regagnaient vraisemblablement le Britannia, le pub qui se situait au coin de Dorset Street et Crispin Street, à quelques pâtés de maisons de l'auberge des Dursley. Harry observa ainsi pendant de longues minutes tous ces mouvements, tous ces va-et vient anonymes, depuis la fenêtre du premier étage de l'auberge.

Son attention se porta finalement au coin de Commercial Street et Fournier Street, juste de l'autre côté de la rue, devant l'entrée du pub voisin, The Ten Bells. L'endroit immonde et sale était tenu par une femme âgée, nommée Miss Arabella Dorine Figg.C'était une dame originale, étrange même, mais Harry était convaincu qu'elle était quelqu'un de vraiment bien. Les critiques de sa soi-disant famille à l'égard de celle que le quartier surnommé 'la vieille sorcière', l'avaient persuadé et conforté de la justesse de son opinion à son encontre. Le petit brun se réfugiait là-bas dès qu'il voulait fuir l'auberge, dès qu'un client écœurant et bourré le coinçait durement contre une table alors qu'il servait du whisky, lorsqu'il ne supportait plus ces regards obscènes posés sur lui ou leurs mains traînant et caressant rudement ses fesses.

Il avait lié une amitié curieuse, insolite mais indéfectible avec la mystérieuse et excentrique vieille dame. Cette dernière ne lui demandait jamais rien, aucune explication dérangeante, elle l'accueillait simplement chez elle, dans son bar malfamé, comme elle le faisait avec tous les autres rebus de la société de Tower Hamlets, tous les chats de gouttière errants du quartier. Le pub d'Arabella qui tenait plus du bouge infâme que du café londonien pittoresque était donc connu à Whitechapel pour être un des points de ralliement des filles de joie de l'East End, au même titre que le Britannia.

Miss Figg avait été autrefois mariée avec un homme qui s'appelait Abelforth, apparemment un ivrogne notoire. Harry ne l'avait pas connu, il avait lâchement abandonné sa femme alors qu'elle attendait un enfant, c'était il y a bien longtemps, au moins quarante ans d'après les plus anciens du quartier. L'enfant était mort né, certaines rumeurs prétendaient que la vieille folle l'avait tué, d'où son surnom odieux de 'vieille sorcière', mais les prostitués de Whitechapel, les garçons un peu paumés, comme Harry, savaient que ceci n'était que fariboles. Cette vieille femme trop mince, avec ses châles trop nombreux, sa silhouette marquée ne s'étaient jamais remise du départ de son époux et de la perte tragique de son enfant. Elle était folle mais bonne avec les autres.

Devant la façade délabrée, il y avait deux des gros bras des 'Old Nichol', un gang de voyous qui était sinistrement connu dans le milieu des putains d'Hanbury Street. Certaines filles les appelaient parfois les 'Mangemorts' car ils se repaissaient du malheur, de la pauvreté et de la souffrance de ce quartier. Ils terrifiaient par leur méthode. Selon la légende, jamais personne n'avait vu le visage de leur chef et même les plus importants membres de son organisation ignoraient sa réelle identité. Cet homme était devenu avec le temps celui dont on ne doit pas prononcer le nom ; pour ses partisans, il était le Maître, le 'Seigneur des Ténèbres'. Mondingus, un minable escroc, fumait une vieille pipe, vautré sur le trottoir d'en face, avec dans sa main droite une bouteille. Il somnolait, cuvant visiblement d'une nuit bien trop arrosée. Adossé contre le mur, à côté de ce misérable voyou, la carrure impressionnante de Greyback fit frissonner d'effroi le brun.

Harry avait surpris un soir une conversation entre cette brute et son oncle, c'était il y a bien deux ans maintenant. Le brun avait eu une soirée des plus ordinaires : les râles, la sueur, le corps écœurant d'un de ces aristocrates de Westminster venant chercher ici la saveur d'une vie faite d'interdits. Epuisé, Harry descendait finalement les escaliers pour rejoindre sa paillasse lorsqu'il les avait entendus. Il s'était arrêté, figé par l'horreur de la situation, littéralement effrayé. Greyback voulait racheter le brun pour une bouchée de pain et s'attirer ainsi les faveurs de son Maître. Cette ordure désirait que le brun aux yeux verts devienne sa propriété, comme s'il n'était qu'un vulgaire objet que l'on peut échanger, vendre ou donner selon ses envies, son humeur. Il voulait pouvoir le baiser chaque fois qu'il le souhaitait et le mettre ensuite sur le trottoir pour rapporter pas mal d'argent à l'organisation des Old Nichol. Le gamin était une mine d'or, à n'en pas douter. Son oncle avait refusé. S'il y avait une chose que cet abruti de Vernon avait compris, c'est qu'il lui rapporterait bien davantage en continuant son propre trafic de sexe au sein de l'auberge. Ce fut la seule et unique fois où le brun fut presque reconnaissant envers son oncle. Harry regardait depuis quelques minutes les deux voyous quand il fut interpellé :

« Alors, fillette, on commence à être intéressé ! Tu veux descendre, histoire que je te démonte et pas comme un de tes précieux de Westminster, hein, gamin ? Je suis sûr que tu en redemanderas. Tu te décides ou tu as encore besoin de l'autorisation de ton oncle…"

Greyback éclata d'un rire sinistre qui résonna dans la rue, il fut interrompu par une voix féminine qu'Harry connaissait parfaitement :

« Fiche-lui la paix, Grey…

- Quoi ? Tu veux peut-être que je m'occupe de toi aussi, Ginger ?

- Arrête ton cirque, Grey…

- Ne t'avise plus de me parler comme ça, sinon tu peux compter sur moi pour que je parle de tes talents au Maître.

- Vous êtes complètement bourrés, Ding et toi. Va voir ailleurs, ma nuit est finie et puis, laisse le gamin… »

Marie Jane Kelly fit un léger geste de la main en direction du premier étage de l'auberge. Il regarda la rousse continuer son chemin et pénétrer dans le pub d'Arabella, laissant les deux mangemorts seuls. Greyback fixait toujours dangereusement le brun, il guettait sa proie depuis si longtemps maintenant, ses yeux le fusillaient, son corps le réclamait pour assouvir son désir malsain, sous les ricanements d'ivrogne de Mondingus. Harry referma la fenêtre aussitôt. Il se sentait encore un peu plus mal, si c'était possible, encore un peu plus sale. Il s'écroula lentement le long du mur et serra ses jambes repliées entre ses bras, il posa son menton sur ses genoux. Il faisait inconsciemment des mouvements d'avant en arrière, comme lorsque, enfant, sa mère le berçait sans doute. Il aurait tant voulu se souvenir de cette chaleur maternelle en cet instant, il en avait désespérément besoin. Des larmes roulaient sur ses joues.

Il entendait dans les étages supérieurs, les pas lourds des clients qui débutaient leur journée. Harry se releva, il préférait descendre tout de suite avant que son oncle ne vienne vociférer contre lui pour son retard. Il s'arrêta un instant. Il se regarda dans le miroir crasseux. Son visage était encore plus pâle qu'à l'accoutumée, les stries laissées par les larmes encore plus visibles. Il détestait paraître si faible. Il versa dans la bassine en étain un peu d'eau du broc en porcelaine ébréché. Mettant ses petites mains fines, presque trop féminines en coupe, il aspergea son visage à plusieurs reprises pour tenter d'effacer les marques de cette nuit. Si l'on ne le connaissait pas, si l'on ne prêtait pas attention, alors il pourrait faire illusion, un jour de plus. Tenir encore et encore. Le brun imaginait que Vernon et sa tante avaient dû célébrer la recette de cette nuit, ils avaient probablement reçu une somme des plus indécentes de ce Lord inconnu pour obtenir leur totale discrétion sur la raison de la présence de l'aristocrate ici même. Ce porc de Dursley avait dû jubiler intérieurement d'avoir gardé le bâtard désargenté de sa belle-sœur, plutôt que de l'avoir refilé à un quelconque orphelinat comme sa femme le lui avait demandé lorsqu'ils avaient appris la disparition du couple Potter en mer. Bientôt, dans quelques minutes tout au plus, il l'appellerait pour préparer et monter les déjeuners, nettoyer les chambres des différents clients. Cependant, Harry ne s'en plaignait pas, il préférait cent fois ce rôle de bonne à tout faire à celui qu'il avait dû à nouveau endosser au cœur de la nuit.

Claquant la porte de la chambre 7, Harry dévala très rapidement l'escalier. Il se retrouva aussitôt dans la salle principale de l'auberge. Quelques clients avaient déjà pris place, ils jetèrent vers lui un regard surpris devant son arrivée brusque et bruyante. Winky, la jeune domestique, avait déjà servi certains d'entre eux : c'était une fille assez ordinaire, trop maigre et triste, elle ressemblait peu à sa mère, Madame Pomfresh, la cuisinière qui était tout au contraire une femme bien en chair et joyeuse. Winky adressa à Harry un petit signe de tête en guise de bonjour. Le petit brun s'avança vers les cuisines mais se figea brusquement. Son oncle l'avait interpelé depuis le comptoir et l'homme trop gras et corpulent se dirigea vers l'adolescent d'un pas pesant :

« Potter, tout de même ! Je commençais à m'impatienter. Je me demandais si tu allais enfin nous gratifier de ta présence aujourd'hui. Il est déjà plus de huit heures.

- Mon oncle ?

- Tu étais trop épuisé de la nuit dernière, peut-être ? J'avais presque oublié que tu étais le bâtard d'un Lord. Monsieur aurait voulu être un des rentiers de Westminster, il ne veut pas faire comme nous et travailler durement pour gagner sa croûte… Après tout, tu es de la Haute, toi. Une sale petite putain de luxe. Hein, Potter, tu te crois au dessus de nous, n'est-ce pas ?

- Je suis désolé pour le retard, mon oncle.

- Monte un plateau : chambre 16… Apparemment, l'intermède d'hier soir n'a pas dû le satisfaire complètement et il t'attend. IMMEDIATEMENT !

- Le Pro… Le Professeur Lupin ?

- Qui d'autre ? Il a exigé de te voir quand il ne t'a pas aperçu ici, ce matin aux aurores, comme d'habitude… Il semblait presque… Inquiet. C'est d'un touchant, il semble particulièrement apprécier ton joli petit minois de giton, enfin c'est peut-être plus ton cul qui le stimule que tes beaux yeux. Je me demande ce qu'il peut bien trouver à une pute comme toi. S'il y a bien une chose que tu n'as pas à craindre de moi, c'est que je te touche un jour. Plutôt crever.

- Pareil pour moi, mon oncle. Plutôt coucher avec une pourriture comme Greyback que de vous laisser m'approcher une seule fois.»

Harry reçut de plein fouet la claque qui retentit dans la salle, faisant se stopper toutes les conversations. Le brun se sentit blêmir, ses jambes le portaient avec peine mais ce n'était pas la gifle. Non. Le Professeur Lupin l'avait demandé. Il savait qu'il le croiserait tôt ou tard. Inévitablement. Mais pas tout de suite. Pas déjà. Il avait peur. Il comprendrait d'un seul regard. Il était tellement sale. Comment ferait-il pour lui parler encore ? Il aurait de la pitié pour lui. Il ne voulait surtout pas de sa pitié. Jamais, il ne pourrait le supporter. Il pouvait tout endurer, il avait tout enduré mais pas ça. Pas la condescendance affligée dans ses yeux dorés. Il voulait y lire du respect, de l'affection, de la tendresse. De l'amour… Réalisant sa dernière pensée, le petit brun releva à peine la tête quand son oncle aboya contre lui, faisant sursauter la pauvre Winky qui passait à cet instant :

« TU ATTENDS QUOI ?

- Je…

- ESPECE D'ABRUTI ! DEPECHE-TOI ! TU N'AS PAS TOUTE LA JOURNEE ! »

Harry ne se dirigea pas vers les cuisines comme son oncle s'y attendait. Après un dernier regard empli de haine et de mépris pour ce porc qui l'avait vendu cette nuit à un homme absolument mauvais, l'adolescent se retourna sans prononcer la moindre parole et se précipita vers son placard sous l'escalier. Winky et Vernon le dévisageaient d'un air médusé, il ne laissa pas le temps à ce dernier de réaliser ce qui se passait, il fouilla sa paillasse et attrapa le journal de Fumseck, à la couverture de cuir si particulière. Il le glissa rapidement entre sa chemise et sa petite veste élimée et courut vers la porte de l'établissement. Son oncle s'égosillait, il pouvait bien hurler.

Peu lui importait, il ne voulait pas voir Remus, pas encore, il ne s'en sentait absolument pas capable. Il avait compris depuis hier, en écrivant à Fumseck ses pensées que le bel homme aux cheveux châtains, aux tempes grisonnantes avait pris une place complètement démesurée dans sa vie en l'espace d'un mois. Pourtant, le professeur ignorait tout de ses sentiments et Harry était certain qu'il ne les comprendrait probablement pas, c'était un attachement excessif, imbécile. Il n'était pas du même monde, il n'était pas non plus comme un de ses salopards qui profitaient de lui. Jamais ses lèvres, ses mains ne le toucheraient. Jamais il ne l'approcherait, il le traitait avec bien trop d'égards, il le regrettait presque. Quelle ironie. Il se sentait pathétique. Harry ravala un sanglot et partit sans un regard en arrière dans Fournier Street. Il ne vit pas malheureusement que cet homme au visage calme et serein avait entendu les hurlements provenant de la salle, il s'était précipité à la fenêtre de sa chambre au second et avait regardé avec une tristesse évidente le jeune homme brun aux yeux tellement magnifiques et brillants de mille feux qui s'enfuyait loin de lui…

A suivre…


	3. Chapter 3 : Lettre des Indes

**Résumé** : Ouh, un chapitre bien important avec moult révélations sur Remus et les raisons de sa présence… On va enfin en savoir plus sur la mort des parents d'Harry… J'espère que l'intrigue vous plaira… Bonne lecture… 

**Littérature du dix-neuvième siècle**

**Chapitre 3 : Lettre des Indes**

Les bras croisés au dessus de sa tête, Remus était couché depuis de longues minutes sur le lit inconfortable de la chambre 16 qu'il occupait maintenant depuis un mois, il fixait le plafond, la peinture était écaillée par endroit et dessinait des formes étranges et mystérieuses. Depuis hier soir, il ne songeait qu'à lui ; en fait pour être honnête, il occupait toutes ses pensées depuis bien plus longtemps. Un mois déjà qu'il avait retrouvé l'enfant dans cette auberge sordide et il ne lui avait encore rien dit, il ne lui avait pas expliqué qui il était réellement, ni les véritables raisons de sa présence ici-même. Le professeur Lupin se maudissait pour sa lâcheté et sa faiblesse mais il ne voulait surtout pas donner de faux espoirs à ce gamin qui avait déjà trop souffert, pas tant qu'il ne pourrait pas l'enlever à cet enfer, pas tant qu'il ne serait pas absolument certain de pouvoir l'emmener loin de cette crasse écœurante, de cet endroit lugubre et triste.

La vie ignoble qu'avait connue le petit brun depuis son enfance se lisait dans ses yeux verts émeraude qui le regardaient pourtant avec une candeur si touchante, une douceur incompréhensible, une confiance déstabilisante. Harry avait perdu si jeune ses parents pour se retrouver aux mains de son oncle, ce sale porc vicieux. Remus n'aimait pas l'idée d'avoir des préjugés mauvais sous prétexte que Dursley était issu de ce quartier défavorisé et malfamé. Il avait lui-même rejeté sa famille et son milieu car il ne supportait pas leur étroitesse d'esprit, leur mesquinerie à l'égard de gens plus modestes qui pour eux, étaient donc forcément voleurs et malhonnêtes.

Cependant, il était plutôt bon juge de la nature humaine et le soir où il avait parlé pour la toute première fois au tenancier de l'auberge, il s'était surpris à éprouver immédiatement pour cet inconnu un mépris inhabituel et une méfiance qui ne lui ressemblait guère. Dès le lendemain de son arrivée à Whitechapel, il avait compris à quoi était contraint Harry à cause de cette pourriture qui osait se prétendre son oncle et ses sentiments à l'égard de cet homme cruel et méchant s'étaient métamorphosés en une haine féroce, il maudissait cet homme qui ne lui inspirait que du dégoût et se retenait chaque jour où il croisait son regard torve de l'étrangler pour venger toutes les souffrances qu'avaient endurées l'enfant. Il ne comprenait pas bien son emportement qui était si loin de son calme habituel. Remus soupira. En fait, il comprenait trop bien, il voulait simplement protéger ce jeune garçon brillant de tous.

Harry était un véritable ange, toute sa personne était simplement lumineuse. Il était profondément bon, gentil, il attirait les regards des hommes comme la lumière de la bougie subjugue le papillon, quel que soit le danger encouru et dans ce monde impitoyable et dur, il payait chèrement sa beauté, sa touchante fragilité. Il n'avait pas besoin de l'entendre de sa bouche pour savoir qu'Harry avait dû grandir bien trop vite. Il lui suffisait de l'observer au cours de leurs discussions où il avait appris à le connaître. Il était mâture, subtil et intelligent, loin de l'image qu'il se faisait de prime abord d'un gosse de presque dix-sept ans, livré à lui-même à Whitechapel depuis son plus jeune âge, parfois, il semblait lointain, perdu.

A chaque fois, c'était réellement un plaisir pour le professeur d'entendre frapper doucement deux petits coups contre la porte. Harry le rejoignait chaque soir, comme cela avait été convenu avec Durlsey. Remus préférait ne pas penser à ce que cet homme ignoble s'imaginait de lui et de sa relation avec l'adolescent, quelques histoires sordides, probablement qu'il abusait de cet ange. Souvent, il se surprenait à dévisager ce visage fin, délicat avec ces magnifiques yeux d'émeraude et ce doux sourire énigmatique qui lui rappelaient tant de souvenirs passés. Le jeune brun l'écoutait parler de ses voyages, de littérature avec une évidente admiration, son regard brillant, illuminant la misère qui les entourait. Le professeur Lupin s'était attaché à lui dès l'instant où il avait croisé son visage un peu paumé et triste, il en avait pleinement conscience, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'éprouver des sentiments étranges et forts pour lui.

Remus secoua la tête pour chasser cette dernière pensée, décidément bien trop dérangeante. Il bougea, se redressa difficilement et s'appuya contre le mur au papier peint aux couleurs délavées par le temps. Il était vraiment fatigué. Il se sentait épuisé, écœuré par ce quartier de Whitechapel. Il n'était là qu'en mémoire de son ami mais ce qu'il avait découvert dans cette auberge le laissait encore plus sombre et amer. Il n'était pas d'une nature très optimiste mais jamais même dans ses pires cauchemars, jamais depuis que Severus l'avait retrouvé à Paris, il y a maintenant plusieurs mois, il n'avait imaginé que l'enfant de James avait eu une existence aussi misérable. Il ne se pardonnait pas de n'avoir pas été là pour lui pendant toutes ces années. Si seulement il avait su, si seulement il n'avait pas fui l'Angleterre, ce milieu, sa famille qu'il ne supportait plus pour s'installer en France… Harry était encore un bébé lorsqu'il avait embarqué pour le continent au plus grand désarroi de ses amis de toujours. Remus écoutait maintenant d'une oreille distraite les bruits de l'auberge qui s'éveillait doucement. Il avait la tête tellement lourde et douloureuse. Il recouvrit son visage de ses mains pour ainsi se protéger un peu des rayons de soleil trop lumineux qui ne faisaient qu'accentuer cette souffrance lancinante et persistante.

Il aurait pu se relever et refermer simplement les volets mais il n'en avait même pas le courage. Il somnolait légèrement, trop épuisé de cette dernière nuit sans sommeil réel. Il n'avait eu de cesse de se tourner et se retourner toute la nuit, ne parvenant pas à dormir paisiblement, pensant sans cesse à cette lettre. Il avait tant et tant relu ce message depuis la veille qui le connaissait pratiquement par cœur désormais. C'était la première lueur d'espoir depuis si longtemps, enfin l'espérance que ce terrible cauchemar prendrait fin, qu'il pourrait arracher le brun à ce lieu. Lorsque hier, il avait reçu la missive, Remus fumait simplement dans la grande salle de l'auberge, lisant quelques poésies françaises, il ne prêtait pas attention aux autres habitués du lieu et un domestique la lui avait apportée. Ne voulant éveiller l'attention des propriétaires, il avait glissé l'enveloppe abîmée dans la poche intérieure de sa veste et vers vingt heures, il était remonté ensuite jusqu'à sa chambre accompagné d'Harry. Il avait attendu que le brun le quitte pour la décacheter, il était plus de minuit lorsqu'il l'avait découvert les mots de son ami et complice et il n'avait pu trouver le sommeil ensuite. Il était descendu très tôt ce matin-là dans l'auberge encore presque vide, dans l'espoir de voir le jeune adolescent. Comme chaque fois depuis son arrivée, il avait croisé la petite Winky, la jeune fille de la cuisinière qui travaillait comme domestique, elle l'avait salué avec courtoisie et lui avait apporté une tasse de thé fumante. Le tenancier se tenait derrière son comptoir et l'observait à la dérobée. Remus l'avait appelé d'un geste et Dursley l'avait rejoint. Il lui avait demandé où était Harry… Mon dieu, il tremblait encore en repensant à ces paroles cruelles : « Où croyez-vous qu'il soit, Monsieur ? Il avait du travail, cette nuit… Un client très exigeant à contenter après vous. Et vous savez à quel point il est soucieux de bien faire, n'est-ce pas ? »

Le professeur était resté sans voix pendant plusieurs secondes, il aurait pu tuer cet homme à cet instant. Il avait utilisé tout son sang-froid pour ne pas se jeter sur le porc qui lui faisait face et il avait finalement ordonné qu'Harry monte dans sa chambre aussi rapidement que possible. Il était là couché, attendant sa venue depuis lors. Il se releva et se dirigea vers la petite table qui faisait office de bureau et reprit l'enveloppe, il sortit le papier :

« Pondichéry, 10 juin 1888,

Remus,

Je ne sais quand tu recevras cette lettre et probablement que les choses auront bien avancé de mon côté avant que tu ne lises ces quelques lignes. Je vais commencer par les bonnes nouvelles : j'ai enfin pu le revoir, c'était il y a maintenant quinze jours. Après plus de dix ans, il était vraiment dans un état des plus pitoyables, même s'il se porte tout de même un peu mieux actuellement. La première fois qu'il m'a vu, je n'ai même pas eu droit à une de ses sempiternelles remarques d'une immaturité affligeante à mon encontre… Note qu'il s'est bien rattrapé depuis. Il est encore extrêmement affaibli, mais passer tout ce temps dans une geôle indienne, sans aucun contact humain, autres que quelques gardiens assez effroyables ne me laissait guère plus d'espoir sur son état de santé. Je lui ai procuré un peu de nourriture que j'ai fait passer en cachette à ma seconde visite, j'ai cru que ce chien pouilleux allait m'embrasser pour un simple morceau de chocolat.

Tu te demandes certainement comment j'ai pu entrer en contact avec le prisonnier le mieux gardé de l'Empire britannique. Et bien, j'ai pu récupérer une autorisation du vice-gouverneur des Indes, avec le sceau officiel de ce cher Fudge ce qui me permet de le voir quotidiennement désormais. Cornelius ignore que j'ai utilisé son jeune et naïf secrétaire, un dénommé Percy Weasley. C'est le troisième fils de la famille d'Arthur et Molly Weasley. Comme tu le sais probablement, ils ont perdu leur fortune dans une hasardeuse aventure commerciale à la fin des années 1860, Arthur était connu pour être un doux dingue qui croyait à des inventions étranges et il a perdu toute la richesse familiale dans une de ces douteuses opérations. Toujours est-il que le rejeton des Weasley est particulièrement ambitieux, il s'est déjà rendu indispensable auprès du Vice-gouverneur et aime être entouré de personnes influentes. Au cours d'une soirée mondaine organisée par Fudge et son épouse Dolorès Ombrage, le mois dernier dans leur villa de Kanchipuram, je me suis présenté à lui comme le bras droit de Lord Riddle et il a littéralement tout fait pour me convenir, dans tous les sens du terme, je me suis arrangé pour 'emprunter' les clefs de son bureau. J'ai ainsi pu récupérer une demande signée et tamponnée par ce bon vieux Cornelius pour visiter notre cher prisonnier dans la forteresse d'Azkaban au Nord-Ouest de Pondichery, à Tirapu J'ai pu enfin le rencontrer et en savoir un peu plus sur la raison du scandale financier et de son emprisonnement.

Comme je l'avais compris, notre détenu a malheureusement été manipulé par son comptable. Apparemment, cette petite frappe malhonnête, ce rat de Pettigrow travaillait déjà pour Lord Riddle ainsi que nous l'avions deviné et d'après les dires de Black, c'est ce dernier qui a fomenté et orchestré tout ce complot pour entraîner la faillite de la Compagnie des Lions, fondée par Potter et lui. Riddle voulait les discréditer tous les deux pour que son propre commerce, les Etablissements de Salazar, emporte le marché des soieries dans l'est des Indes. Il a profité des compétences du rat pour faire accuser Black de haute trahison auprès de sa Majesté la Reine Victoria, pour complicité et arrangement illicite avec la France. Si les Potter n'avaient pas péri dans le naufrage de leur navire près du détroit de Palk, entre les côtes orientales de l'Inde et de Ceylan, nul doute que James aurait très vraisemblablement été arrêté et emprisonné dès son arrivée au même titre que Black, sans autre forme de procès. Riddle a ainsi fait d'une pierre deux coups puisqu'il a fait sombrer la seule compagnie aux Indes qui lui faisaient concurrence et avec la mort accidentelle de ses parents, le dernier héritier direct des Potter n'était plus qu'un souvenir. Personne ne savait à qui James et sa femme avaient confié leur enfant avant de s'embarquer pour les Indes, en dehors de Nott qui devait gérer les affaires courantes de la famille pendant leur voyage vers les Indes. Lorsque l'avocat m'a avoué tout cela sur son lit de mort, j'ai compris que Riddle avait tout planifié. Toutes nos informations concordent désormais, les miennes et celles de Black.

J'ai pu corrompre un des gardiens de la prison d'Azkaban, en échange d'une petite fortune, un certain Stan Rocade. Il m'a permis de mettre au point avec Sirius toute son évasion. D'ici une dizaine de jours, nous embarquerons sur un bateau à Madras en partance pour Londres. J'ai grassement rétribué le capitaine, un vieux loup de mer assez effrayant qui a une vie des plus intrépides. Il a d'ailleurs perdu un œil au cours d'une bagarre, d'après ce qu'il m'a raconté. Alastor Maugrey, surnommé Fol Œil nous prendra sur son navire et il nous faudra un bon mois pour te rejoindre. Nous devrions arriver à Londres vers la fin du mois de Juillet. J'ai hâte de regagner le manoir des Prince pour faire tomber toute l'organisation de Salazar. Comme je te l'ai déjà écrit, je suspecte d'autres activités frauduleuses liées à l'East End, même si je n'ai encore aucune preuve concrète...

J'espère que de ton côté, tu as enfin retrouvé l'héritier des Potter et que la dernière piste a été la bonne. Black ne cesse de s'inquiéter pour son précieux filleul. Il ne cesse également de m'interroger sur ton rôle dans cette expédition : il n'admet pas que son plus vieil ennemi à Oxford et son adorable et gentil Remus aient pris ensemble la tête d'une opération visant à le libérer de façon illégale… Il a hurlé pendant plusieurs jours que tu étais incapable d'accomplir le moindre acte délictueux et que moi, plus que tout autre, j'ai pu te convaincre et t'entraîner dans cette entreprise dangereuse et malhonnête le laisse plus que perplexe. Il a aussi vraiment du mal à admettre que je puisse agir contre Lord Tom Riddle. Après tout, je le comprends, il a de quoi douter légitimement, Riddle a été mon maître à penser pendant des années. J'ai beau lui expliqué que j'ai décidé de me ranger de votre côté lorsque j'ai découvert toutes les preuves des manipulations de Pettigrow et de Nott, il n'arrive pas à l'encaisser complètement.

Je te dis à très bientôt,

Severus Snape.

PS : Le chien galeux qui te sert d'ami d'enfance me fait te demander si tu as perdu la raison… »

Remus reposa le papier froissé qu'il avait déjà lu une bonne centaine de fois depuis la veille. Il pouvait enfin commencer à espérer, son meilleur ami serait bientôt libre et avec l'aide de Severus qui était un des plus proches collaborateurs de Lord Riddle, il ferait ensemble tomber la Compagnie de Salazar et ce malfrat paierait pour tous ses crimes. Le professeur Lupin fut sorti de ses pensées en entendant un cri provenant de la grande salle de l'auberge :

« TU ATTENDS QUOI ? »

La voix dure de Vernon Dursley avait résonné jusqu'au second étage et Remus pensa aussitôt au jeune garçon aux magnifiques yeux verts :

« ESPECE D'ABRUTI ! DEPECHE-TOI ! TU N'AS PAS TOUTE LA JOURNEE ! »

Il se passa quelques secondes, guère plus lorsqu'il entendit claquer la porte d'entrée du troquet. Le tenancier ne cessait de hurler, de vociférer contre son neveu. Sans y prêter plus d'attention, Remus se précipita jusqu'à sa fenêtre crasseuse et vit Harry descendre en courant Fournier Street. Le jeune homme s'était enfui, sans même qu'il puisse lui parler, sans qu'il le voie. La dernière nuit avait dû être terrible pour cet ange pour qu'il ne veuille même pas le voir, pour qu'il refuse de monter à sa chambre. La silhouette frêle et gracieuse s'immobilisa devant le pub The ten Bells. Remus observa la scène, l'enfant avait été brusquement arrêté par un homme qu'il avait aperçu à plusieurs reprises depuis son arrivée, il avait cru comprendre qu'il était lié à l'organisation des 'Old Nichol' que certaines prostituées du quartier comme cette Ginger, appelaient les 'Mangemorts'. Assis à même le trottoir, un ivrogne riait en regardant Harry se débattre pour échapper à la poigne forte et ferme du voyou à la carrure imposante.

Le professeur sentit son cœur s'accélérer brusquement et sans même y réfléchir, il attrapa sa canne et sa veste qu'il enfila tout en dévalant les escaliers qui menaient à la grande salle de l'auberge des Dursley. Il nota à peine les regards surpris à son arrivée bruyante et écarta méchamment de son chemin d'un vif mouvement de sa canne le tenancier qui baragouinait quelques excuses au sujet de l'attitude de son neveu. Il se retrouva en l'espace de quelques secondes dans l'artère passante. Il manqua de se faire renverser par une calèche lancée à vive allure et traversa la rue, il était à quelques mètres du brun qui ne cessait de gigoter pour échapper à son assaillant :

« LACHE-MOI, GREYBACK ! »

D'un coup dur et violent, il frappa sa canne sur le dos de l'homme à la carrure imposante qui ne l'avait pas vu, le voyou se retourna tout en serrant toujours fermement le poignet du brun et le fixait d'un air dangereux :

« Il me semble qu'il vous a demandé de vous lâcher !

- DE QUOI JE ME MELE, MONSIEUR DE LA HAUTE ! A ta place, je continuerai mon chemin sans demander mon reste, si tu vois ce que je veux dire… Surtout si tu ne veux pas d'ennui avec moi !

- Me menaceriez-vous ?

- C'est qu'il comprend vite en plus !

- Je vous ai demandé de libérer ce jeune homme qui ne semble pas d'accord pour vous suivre ! »

Remus frappa d'un second coup avec sa canne le bras droit du voyou, la douleur lui fit lâcher Harry qui se dégagea prestement pour se précipiter vers le professeur.

« J'avais oublié que le p'tit gars préférait se faire bourrer par la Haute ! »

Lupin se contenta d'un regard meurtrier avant de se concentrer sur le plus jeune qui tremblait comme une feuille :

« Suis-moi. »

A suivre…


	4. Chapter 4 : Promesse

**Résumé** : Bien alors après la fin de 'opération : marions-le' et 'HP et le mystère du langue de plomb', après la reprise de 'la quête des temps nouveaux' et de 'HP et l'enfant maudit', voici un nouveau chapitre de mon UA Remus/Harry… Si vous vous souvenez, nous avions laissé Harry alors qu'il était dans une situation bien difficile. Greyback le retenait contre lui lorsque Remus arrivait à son secours… Que va-t-il se passer pour notre brun de Whitechapel ? Bonne lecture…

**Littérature du dix-neuvième siècle**

**Chapitre 4 : Promesse**

Harry était encore plus perdu qu'auparavant. Au cours de cette nuit terrible, il avait été contraint d'offrir à nouveau son corps pour le commerce des Dursley. Cela faisait pourtant déjà quelques semaines qu'il n'avait pas eu à sentir les râles, la sueur, le sperme écœurant, giclant dans sa bouche, les coups trop profonds et durs en lui qui le déchiraient littéralement, les mots vulgaires, susurrés d'un ton faussement sensuel contre son oreille alors que l'autre le baisait comme s'il n'était rien, absolument rien. Il s'était enfui lorsque son oncle lui avait ordonné de rejoindre le Professeur Lupin dans sa chambre pour lui apporter son petit-déjeuner. Comment aurait-il pu seulement se retrouver face à lui ? Il était si inutile, tellement sale. Il n'était rien.

Alors qu'il courait sans même regarder où il allait, remontant Fournier Street en direction du Ten Bells, Greyback l'arrêta violemment. L'haleine fétide et alcoolisé du gros bras des Old Nichol lui donnait presque la nausée. L'homme à la carrure imposante le retenait par son poignet et lui tordit le bras, il ne put retenir un cri de douleur auquel l'autre répondit d'un ricanement contre son oreille :

« Alors, la petite putain de Durlsey veut faire une promenade…»

Son autre main se baladait de façon malsaine sur le torse du jeune adolescent, glissant inexorablement vers son bas ventre, perversement, il frottait son sexe durci dans son dos tandis que Mondingus, son complice de beuverie, fumait toujours sa pipe, vautré sur le trottoir. Le vieux voleur édenté ne prêtait aucune attention aux gémissements de douleur du brun qui se débattait pour échapper à cette poigne.

« Continue, gamin, ça m'excite. »

Harry tremblait, ses jambes le portant à peine. Il haletait et grimaçait tant la prise de Greyback était violente et dure :

« Arrête, tu me fais mal… »

Son tortionnaire ricana méchamment et resserra encore plus brutalement son étreinte, baisant et mordant avec violence la nuque fragile du garçon qui se débattait tant et plus, gigotant pour échapper à son assaillant, Harry hurlait de toutes ses forces :

« LACHE-MOI, GREYBACK ! »

Dans un grognement de souffrance étouffé, Greyback arrêta tout geste sur le jeune garçon et se retourna brusquement, manquant de le renverser dans son mouvement. Le brun était complètement perdu, paumé et il lui fallut quelques secondes avant de reconnaître la voix du Professeur Lupin qui s'adressait à son agresseur, le fixant avec colère. Harry aurait voulu s'enfuir, mourir, tout plutôt que de voir les yeux dorés de Remus, mais il était toujours fermement retenu par Greyback. C'était la confrontation de ses deux mondes : celui de la chambre 16 où il était considéré avec égard, où cet inconnu qui était arrivé dans sa vie il y a seulement quelques semaines le traitait avec respect et douceur face au monde de ses nuits, celui où il n'était qu'un déchet, tout juste bon à soulager ses clients passagers, tout juste bon à écarter les jambes.

Le ton de la discussion entre les deux hommes était tendu et montait dangereusement. Pour la toute première fois, le visage de Remus lui paraissait fermé, si différent, il semblait prêt à tuer l'autre homme. Le cœur d'Harry battait trop fort, trop vite, réalisant que Remus le défendait contre Greyback. Il ne comprenait pas, il ne méritait pas l'attention de cet homme, il n'en était certainement pas digne. Le Professeur frappa d'un second coup avec sa canne le bras droit du voyou, la douleur lui fit lâcher Harry. Le brun en profita pour se dégager prestement et il se précipita vers Remus.

« J'avais oublié que le p'tit gars préférait se faire bourrer par la Haute ! »

Harry retint un sanglot à la remarque de Greyback qui faisait clairement comprendre à Lupin ce qu'il était, il se sentait encore plus sale, encore plus honteux et baissa son regard, pour ne surtout pas croiser les yeux dorés, il tremblait comme une feuille et entendit Remus lui dire simplement :

« Suis-moi. »

Lupin se retourna sans même se soucier de lui et avança d'un pas rapide et décidé vers l'auberge de son oncle. Le petit brun resta un instant prostré, sans bouger, mais les ricanements malsains de Greyback le sortirent de ses pensées, le membre des 'Old Nichol' murmura à son intention :

« Tu changeras d'avis, fillette, tu verras… Tu me supplieras de te prendre et te bourrer comme la chienne que tu es… »

La main répugnante s'était reposée sur son épaule. Harry se dégagea violemment et courut à la suite du Professeur. En quelques mètres, il rejoignit l'autre homme, n'osant prononcer aucune parole. Remus accéléra encore un peu plus son pas lorsque le garçon se retrouva à sa hauteur. Lorsqu'ils pénétrèrent ensemble dans la vieille auberge, la plupart des clients ainsi que Dursley les dévisageaient dans un silence inconfortable et surprenant. Lupin n'y prêta guère plus d'attention et se dirigea vers les escaliers. Il s'arrêta lorsque le tenancier interpela Harry :

« Où crois-tu aller, toi ? Tu as du travail qui t'attends… »

Remus ne laissa même pas au jeune homme le temps de répondre qu'il asséna froidement :

« Il me semble avoir demandé la présence du brun dans ma chambre pour ce matin, Dursley... »

Le ton ne soufflait aucune réplique et le tenancier grogna pour la forme avant de faire un vague geste de la main, signifiant ainsi son accord à son neveu. Harry n'attendit pas davantage et emboîta le pas au Professeur. Quelques instants plus tard, Remus entrait finalement dans la chambre 16, il se retourna alors que le garçon se tenait toujours sur le seuil, visiblement gêné :

« Viens et ferme la porte. »

Le silence était pesant. L'adolescent s'avança légèrement puis referma doucement la porte derrière lui. Il s'adossa contre le mur lézardé, juste à côté de l'entrée, comme s'il espérait se fondre et disparaître dans la cloison trop fine qui leur permettait d'entendre tous les bruits de l'auberge. Il attendait, il n'osait parler, il n'osait esquisser le moindre mouvement. Remus fixait les yeux vert émeraude pendant ce qui parut une éternité au brun qui finalement baissa le regard, encore plus désemparé et perdu. Harry était surpris de découvrir ainsi l'homme d'habitude si serein et calme car Lupin semblait toujours en colère et furieux.

Sans lui avoir adressé un seul mot, le professeur se retourna brusquement et s'avança en direction de la table en chêne qui lui servait de bureau, encombrée de livres et manuscrits en tout genre. Il avait eu tellement peur pour le garçon que son cœur s'était probablement arrêté de battre quelques instants, surtout quand il avait vu ce voyou répugnant qui le retenait de force et l'embrassait avec violence. Harry était si doux, si angélique, il l'avait découvert chaque soir un peu plus et il ne comprenait vraiment pas comment d'autres hommes pouvaient faire subir de telles choses à ce garçon magnifique. Il commença à arpenter la petite pièce, de long en large, de son lit inconfortable à la fenêtre donnant sur les rues londoniennes animées. Au bout de quelques minutes, il s'effondra sur le fauteuil aux couleurs passées par le temps qui se trouvaient près de la table. Il posa ses mains sur son visage, essayant de se calmer enfin et murmura :

« Pourquoi Harry ? Pourquoi ? »

Le garçon ne bougeait pas et releva les yeux vers l'homme face à lui, il bégayait, cherchait ses mots désespérément :

« Je… Je… Quoi ?

- Tu oses demander… Pourquoi n'es-tu pas remonté directement ici comme je l'avais demandé ? Comment veux-tu que je te protège si tu n'en fais qu'à ta tête ? »

Au fur et à mesure, le ton de Remus était plus emporté et l'homme aux yeux dorés s'était brusquement relevé.

« TU TE RENDS COMPTE DE CE QUI AURAIT PU ARRIVER SI JE NE T'AVAIS PAS SUIVI ! CETTE ORDURE T'AURAIT TRAINE OU ? QU'EST-CE QUI SE SERAIT PASSE A TON AVIS ? »

Remus s'était rapproché sans s'en apercevoir du petit brun et serra les bras trop frêles, le secouant. Il s'arrêta brusquement en croisant le regard émeraude totalement perdu et recula jusqu'à la fenêtre, surpris de son propre geste, de son emportement. Il tourna ostensiblement le dos au fils de son ami d'enfance, fixant les mouvements des passants dans la rue. Comment avait-il pu agir de la sorte ? D'accord, il avait été très inquiet mais cela n'excusait pas son comportement.

Harry retenait des larmes qui lui brûlaient les yeux, il avait déçu le Professeur Lupin. Il était un moins que rien, son oncle avait raison, Greyback avait raison, ils avaient tous raison. Il n'était bon que pour une chose et peut-être qu'ainsi, il lui pardonnerait, il le fallait de toute façon, il ne s'imaginait pas une seconde supporter que Remus le haïsse. Doucement, il repoussa sa veste et débouta le premier bouton de sa chemise, puis un second et un troisième.

« Excuse… »

Lupin s'était retourné pour demander pardon au garçon pour son geste trop violent et se figea en découvrant l'épaule légèrement dénudée et le torse imberbe. En deux enjambées, il avait rejoint le brun et le serrait dans ses bras :

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Mon Dieu… Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

Comme une litanie, le brun sanglotait et lui murmurait des milliers de 'pardon' suppliant. Remus resserra encore son étreinte, il pensa à James si fier, si arrogant alors que son fils était tellement perdu, désorienté, il ne savait que se vendre. L'homme avait la nausée. Il chuchota contre l'oreille de l'adolescent :

« Chut… Chut… Tu n'as pas à me demander pardon… Tu n'as pas à faire ça… Pas avec moi… Jamais, je ne te ferai ça… Jamais… Pas comme ça… Chut… Calme-toi… Tu m'entends, Harry… »

Les sanglots reprirent encore plus, les paroles de l'homme qui le serrait contre lui résonnaient en lui comme des milliers de coups de poignards. Il ne voudrait jamais de lui, son cœur saignait, comme s'il se brisait en mille morceaux, c'est encore plus douloureux que tout, il avait tellement mal. Cependant, les caresses de Remus dans ses cheveux bruns emmêlés l'apaisaient progressivement, elles étaient tellement douces. Il s'abandonnait complètement dans cette étreinte tendre et réconfortante. Au bout de longues minutes, il réalisa que l'une des mains avait glissé sur sa nuque tandis que l'autre était posée sur ses reins, le rapprochant du corps plus grand et plus puissant. Il aimait la sensation de cette paume, la peau de Remus contre la sienne. C'était si différent. Si bon.

Lentement, le garçon se hissa sur la pointe des pieds et sa bouche effleura simplement la mâchoire du plus vieux. Il remonta doucement vers les lèvres fines, cette bouche qui l'avait rassuré plus que tout autre, qui lui avait donné tant depuis qu'il l'avait rencontré. Plus il approchait de son but, plus il se perdait dans les sensations. Il aimait la peau un peu râpeuse à cause de cette barbe naissante, il aimait l'odeur musquée de Remus, si masculine. La main au creux de ses reins serrait maintenant fermement sa hanche tandis que les longs doigts fins s'engouffraient à nouveau dans ses cheveux. Lorsqu'enfin, il frôla la commissure des lèvres de Lupin, il soupira doucement et il l'embrassa, recouvrant parfaitement la bouche de son vis-à-vis. C'était plus délicat que toutes les soies les plus précieuses, c'était plus exquis et délicieux que la sensation d'un chocolat fondant dans sa bouche, c'était parfait. Il tremblait, il avait si peur qu'il le rejette mais au lieu de cela, il sentit la langue chaude dessiner patiemment les contours de ses lèvres, s'insinuant légèrement entre elles, elle partait à sa découverte, frôlant son palais, caressant avec douceur sa langue. Il s'abandonnait complètement, il avait l'impression étrange d'être pour la première fois entier, vivant.

Pourtant, Remus se détacha de lui brusquement. Les yeux dorés fixaient sa bouche, avec incompréhension :

« Je… Je suis désolé, Harry… Je n'aurai pas dû… Je… »

Remus se recula encore, comme s'il s'était brûlé, tel un papillon qui s'approche trop près de la flamme de la bougie. Harry le troublait. Il avait grandi dans ce quartier ignoble, il avait été confié à des personnes sans aucune morale qui le vendait au plus offrant et pourtant, ce garçon était d'une telle douceur, il était intelligent et brillant. Il l'avait constaté chaque soir lorsqu'il le rejoignait et qu'ils discutaient ensemble, chaque fois un peu plus tard. Les yeux d'émeraude le dévisageaient, Harry semblait perdu, encore plus que lui :

« Mon Dieu, Harry… Ne m'en veux pas… Je t'avais dit que je n'étais pas comme tous ses salopards et…

- NON ! »

Harry avait hurlé sa réponse, interrompant Remus. L'adolescent soupira et reprit presque aussitôt :

« Ne dites plus jamais ça, vous entendez ! Plus jamais !

- Quoi, Harry ? De quoi parles-tu ?

- Vous n'êtes pas comme eux. Pas du tout ! Vous ne le serez jamais… JAMAIS. »

Les derniers mots d'Harry avaient été criés presque avec désespoir et Remus se figea. Ils se regardaient et semblaient comme seuls au monde, trop de choses avait été dites dans cette minuscule pièce, trop avait été fait. Lupin avait embrassé ce jeune homme, l'enfant qu'il devait retrouver et protéger, il avait répondu à son baiser, il s'était laissé emporter par sa jeunesse et sa beauté, sans même se soucier des conséquences, cela lui ressemblait pourtant si peu. Il fut interrompu dans ses pensées par un tambourinement contre la porte de sa chambre.

« Professeur Lupin… Professeur Lupin… »

Harry et Remus reconnurent sans mal la voix douce de la servante Winky et après quelques instants, l'homme aux tempes grisonnantes s'approcha de la porte, il fit un léger signe à Harry :

« Rhabille-toi, s'il te plaît… »

Le brun remonta sa chemise abîmée et sa petite veste élimée pour se rendre plus présentable avant que Remus n'ouvre la porte à la jeune fille.

« Oui, Winky, qu'y a-t-il ?

- Monsieur Dursley souhaiterait s'entretenir avec vous, Monsieur, il m'a demandé de vous prévenir immédiatement, cela ne peut attendre.

- Je vois… J'arrive… »

Il murmura ensuite à l'attention du brun :

« Attends-moi ici. Je reviens. »

Il referma la porte, laissant Harry seul dans la chambre. L'adolescent se dirigea vers le fauteuil où était assis Remus, il y a encore quelques minutes et se laissa tomber, il se recroquevilla, remontant contre son torse trop frêle ses jambes, comme pour se protéger. Il se berçait d'avant en arrière et inconsciemment, il passa son index sur ses lèvres, il sentait encore l'empreinte chaude et sucrée de celles de Remus, sa langue qui avait caressé sa bouche. C'était tellement différent de tout ce qu'il avait pu connaître, tout avait été si doux et en même temps passionné. Il avait oublié tout, il était ailleurs, si loin de Whitechapel, de cette auberge crasseuse où il avait dû grandir trop vite.

Harry se sentait épuisé, exténué, il s'était passé tellement d'événements inattendus depuis la veille. Il n'avait pas dormi convenablement la nuit dernière et étrangement, des souvenirs de l'homme mystérieux qui était venu l'assaillaient. Il était habitué à la violence depuis que son oncle le vendait chaque soir aux Lords de Westminster ou aux bourgeois de Baker Street mais cette fois avait été très différente. Cet homme à la longue silhouette qui portait une large cape noire et un haut de forme sombre était effrayant, comme si une aura maléfique l'entourait. D'ailleurs, ses gestes l'avaient confirmé à Harry. Il n'était pas habitué à la tendresse de ses clients, ça non, certainement pas. Il se rappelait encore parfaitement des visites de Lucius Malefoy ou de Gregory Goyle mais là, il s'était senti encore plus misérable et tellement sali, comme si cette souillure avait atteint son âme profondément. Il frissonna et reprit ses mouvements d'avant en arrière. Il n'eut pas vraiment conscience d'avoir finalement fermé les yeux et de s'être endormi. Il fut sorti de cette douce torpeur par un murmure, une voix masculine qui l'appelait tendrement :

« Harry… Harry… Réveille-toi… Tu m'entends… »

Il ne savait pas depuis combien de temps il s'était assoupi ni depuis combien de temps Remus avait quitté la chambre. Le brun se frotta doucement les yeux et s'étira légèrement. Lupin le regarda, il était tellement magnifique ainsi, tout en lui paraissait innocence, beauté et douceur. Il était un ange, un ange tombé, déchu dans un monde trop dur, qui ne pouvait que l'abîmer, le détruire. Il aurait préféré mourir que de faire souffrir ses yeux d'émeraude, il n'avait cependant d'autre possibilité. Il se rapprocha du brun et passa sa main sur la joue, avant de caresser de son pouce les lèvres si douces qu'il avait embrassées une heure plus tôt.

« Harry…

- Humm… Remus…

- Ecoute-moi. »

Le brun se redressa légèrement dans son fauteuil. Son regard émeraude semblait perdu, encore ensommeillé.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Pourquoi avez-vous été si long ? Qu'est-ce que voulait mon oncle ? »

Remus se releva et se dirigea vers la fenêtre. Le brun le suivit aussitôt et s'arrêta à un pas derrière lui, n'osant faire un geste de plus dans la direction de l'homme aux tempes grisonnantes.

« Je vais devoir partir. »

Il y eut un silence pesant. La sentence était tombé telle un couperet, Harry était abasourdi, il craignait déjà ce que voulait lui dire Remus à son visage attristé, mais là, il était presque sur le point de s'effondrer, comme si un trou béant le happait vers les enfers. Il aurait voulu crier, hurler mais il ne put que murmurer :

« Pou… Pourquoi ?

- Je n'ai pas d'autre choix.

- Mais, je ne comprends pas… Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Pourquoi ? »

Remus se retourna pour s'approcher du brun dont les yeux émeraude brillaient de larmes contenues, il soupira et reprit, en caressant délicatement les joues pâles :

« Tu dois me faire confiance…

- Alors que vous m'abandonnez là…

- Certainement pas, Harry, c'est une promesse, je…

- NON ! Pourquoi vous m'avez fait croire que tout pourrait enfin aller bien pour moi ? POURQUOI ? »

Les larmes roulaient cette fois sans pudeur sur les joues de l'adolescent qui s'écarta brutalement. Il ne laissa pas le temps à son vis-à-vis de lui répondre ou de le retenir et sortit de la chambre 16 où il était tombé irrémédiablement amoureux, où il avait espéré quelque chose d'impossible… Il était Harry, juste Harry de Whitechapel. Il n'était rien, rien. Il n'était là que pour écarter les jambes, il le savait… Il n'aurait pas dû croire, il n'aurait pas dû espérer ainsi…

A suivre…


	5. Chapter 5 : Martha Tabram

**Résumé **: Après une assez longue absence, revoici Harry et Remus… Si vous vous souvenez, Harry et Remus venaient d'échanger leur premier baiser. Notre cher professeur est appelé par Vernon, le petit brun en ignore la raison mais lorsqu'il revient dans la chambre 16, Remus apprend au garçon qu'il va partir. Ecœuré, l'adolescent s'enfuit…

Bien autant être claire et je l'avais dit dès le début de cette histoire, au vu du contexte historique, de mon intrigue, certains passages, même si je ne décris rien outre mesure, sont durs. A bon entendeur. Merci en tout cas pour vos messages et bonne lecture, à bientôt lilywen…

**Littérature du dix-neuvième siècle**

**Chapitre 5 : Martha Tabram, dite 'Emma Turner'**

Londres, Whitechapel, 7 août 1888.

Mon très cher fumesck,

Mon ami, comment te dire tout ce que je ressens… Il y a plus d'un mois maintenant qu'il est parti. Je réalise enfin qu'il ne reviendra pas, qu'il ne tiendra pas sa promesse envers moi. Il n'aura été qu'une apparition, un rêve, peut-être même un mirage, une affabulation de mon esprit. Je ne sais plus. Il est passé, il est parti, personne n'en parle, personne ne s'en souvient. Peut-être n'est-il qu'un fantasme, le reflet de ma solitude dans ce monde simplement… Pourtant quand je relis le début de mon journal, toutes les pages sont emplies de lui, partout. Il y a aussi son odeur sur ma chemise, son goût sur mes lèvres, ses mains sur ma joue. Mon Dieu, il me manque tellement, je le hais tellement aussi… Toi seul peux me comprendre, mon cher Fumesck.

Je n'ai jamais aimé. A quoi bon ? Tous ceux qui aurait dû me protéger, me chérir, m'ont trahi, m'ont menti, m'ont utilisé. Maman et papa, d'abord. Ils ont prétendu qu'ils reviendraient me chercher, qu'ils m'emmèneraient aux Indes, qu'on serait simplement heureux tous ensemble, là-bas. Ils ont menti, ils m'ont trahi, je ne les ai jamais revus, juste ce message lapidaire de Maître Nott. Mon parrain, Sirius. Il m'a laissé lui aussi. Pourquoi n'est-il jamais revenu ? Pourquoi m'a-t-il laissé dans cette crasse, dans ce lieu abject où je ne suis qu'un trou à bourrer ? Ma tante et mon Oncle, Petunia et Vernon Durlsey, ils avaient promis à ma mère de veiller sur moi jusqu'à leur retour, ils avaient dit qu'ils me traiteraient comme leur propre enfant. Je me souviens de leur mot alors que maman me tenait si fermement par la main. Ils ont menti aussi, ils m'ont utilisé, de toutes les façons dont il est possible d'utiliser une personne. Je les hais tellement.

Je sais, tu ris, tu te moques. Que pouvait espérer un gamin comme moi, seul, abandonné, même par sa famille ? Harry de Whitechapel. Je suis une Putain. Rien de plus. Je suis une Putain. Rien d'autre. Je suis une Putain. Rien. Ils me traitent tous de la même manière. Ils me toisent, ils m'utilisent. Je ne suis qu'une Putain. Je ne suis là que pour leur offrir mon corps, c'est tout. Je suis à leur disposition en fonction des demandes faites à mon oncle. Je leur donne ce qu'ils veulent, c'est tout. Ma bouche qu'ils souillent, j'étouffe. J'avale. Rien de plus. Mon corps qu'ils caressent violemment, je pleure. Rien d'autre. Mon intimité qu'il viole sans aucune précaution, sans prêter la moindre attention à ma souffrance. Rien.

Et puis, il y a eu, LUI. Remus. Monsieur Lupin, chambre 16. C'était tellement différent. Lui, il me regardait, je n'étais plus cette Putain, ce corps docile, à vendre pour une bouchée de pain, cette chose offerte aux plus offrants. J'étais Harry Potter, j'étais un gamin intéressant, il me parlait de tout, de ses voyages, de ses études, de littérature, de politique. J'existais enfin. C'était la première fois depuis la mort de mes parents. Cette sensation était incroyable, Fumseck, mais tu le sais, n'est-ce pas ? Tu m'as vu revivre, tu m'as vu espérer. Comment j'ai pu me laisser berner par ses yeux mordorés ? Comment j'ai pu y croire ? Je savais que je ne devais pas pourtant. Je savais.

Il m'a embrassé. Je sais, je te l'ai déjà dit un millier de fois, mais comprends-moi, Fumseck, c'est le seul souvenir heureux, paisible, parfait, le seul qu'il me reste. Je me dois d'être honnête avec toi. Après tout, tu es le seul qui m'écoute, qui veille sur moi, je ne veux pas te mentir. Je sais que je dois tourner la page : ressasser cet instant à l'infini ne m'apportera jamais que souffrance et déchirement mais comment pourrais-je oublier ce moment ? Si tu le sais, dis-moi, mon ami. Je suis tellement perdu.

Rappelle-toi, cette nuit du 3 juillet, il y avait eu ce client mystérieux, cet homme avec cette cape noire, ce haut de forme, sans aucun doute un de ces riches Lord de Westminster, un ami de Malefoy, d'après ce qu'il avait dit à mon oncle. Dieu merci, il n'est pas revenu depuis, je crois que je ne supporterais pas qu'il me touche encore. Je sais, c'est paradoxal. La moitié de Londres m'est passé dessus mais lui m'a fait me sentir plus souillé, plus sale que je ne l'avais jamais été. J'avais honte, tellement honte. Je ne me sentais pas capable d'affronter les yeux mordorés de Remus alors quand mon oncle avait ordonné au petit matin que je monte le rejoindre dans la chambre 16, j'ai voulu m'enfuir. Partir loin de lui. Le plus loin possible pour ne pas découvrir une expression condescendante sur son visage d'habitude si compréhensif et doux à mon égard. Il aurait vu ce que j'étais vraiment, immédiatement, il aurait compris que j'étais sans intérêt, juste un gamin qu'on utilise pour se soulager, une vulgaire Putain de Whitechapel qui vend son corps par obligation.

Oh Fumseck, j'étais tellement stupide, je me suis précipité dehors, sans réfléchir. Pourtant ce matin-là, j'avais vu que Greyback était avec son poivrot d'acolyte devant l'auberge d'Arabella. J'aurais dû faire plus attention au lieu de courir ainsi, à en perdre haleine, sans regarder où j'allais. Ce salopard de Greyback m'a arrêté violemment et a commencé à me susurrer toutes ces choses abjectes. Bien sûr, ce n'était pas la première fois, je sais qu'il n'espère qu'une chose depuis des années, que mon oncle lui propose mes services à un prix intéressant ou même encore mieux, qu'il puisse me récupérer définitivement pour faire de moi tout ce qu'il souhaite, pour abuser et profiter de moi, pour me vendre quand cela lui chante. Il me retenait contre lui, il y avait ses lèvres contre ma nuque et j'avais beau me débattre, il ne me lâchait pas, bien au contraire, de sentir que je lui résistais, l'exciter perversement, c'était horrible de deviner son sexe qui durcissait dans mon dos, de voir à quel point il me voulait pour se soulager. Après l'homme au haut de forme, je ne pouvais pas me sentir plus sale. C'était inscrit au plus profond de moi, je n'étais rien, rien qu'une putain dont on se contrefout.

Peux-tu imaginer comment mon cœur s'est mis à bourdonner étrangement ? Comme s'il allait exploser car Lui, il est venu, il est intervenu, il s'est confronté à Greyback, à un des piliers des Old Nichols, au pire des Mangemorts, pour venir en aide à un gamin de Whitechapel. Il était magnifique. Vraiment. Et quand il m'a demandé de l'accompagner, je crois que je n'ai pas bien réalisé ce qui se passait. Je l'ai suivi comme un automate, j'étais inquiet, fasciné, intrigué, perdu, admiratif… Je ne savais vraiment plus que penser.

Nous sommes rentrés dans l'auberge de mon oncle, Remus l'a rabroué, lui demandant à ce que je monte immédiatement dans sa chambre. Il dégageait une telle aura que Dursley n'avait rien trouvé à dire et il m'avait juste fait un mouvement de tête en signe d'accord… Comme si c'était sa décision. Cet homme est décidément pathétique, dès qu'un homme du monde croise son chemin, il devient un être encore plus servile et lâche.

Sincèrement, Fumseck, quand nous nous sommes retrouvés dans sa chambre, face à face, j'étais plus perdu que jamais. Bien sûr, j'avais conscience que Remus était furieux contre moi et je n'arrêtais pas de me dire que c'était simplement la preuve que je lui importais. Je m'en voulais tellement de l'avoir déçu d'une quelconque façon. Mon Dieu, je voulais qu'il me pardonne, qu'il me serre dans ses bras, qu'il me fasse l'amour. Jamais personne ne m'a fait l'amour. Moi, on me baise, c'est tout. Je ne sais même pas comment j'en suis arrivé à me déshabiller, il hurlait contre moi que j'aurais dû remonter directement dans sa chambre, qu'il ne pouvait pas me protéger si je n'en faisais seulement qu'à ma tête, sans me soucier des conséquences. Quand il s'est retourné vers moi et qu'il a compris ce que je m'apprêtais à faire, il semblait réellement paniqué, il s'est précipité vers moi, il m'a serré si fort, me murmurant qu'il ne me ferait jamais cela. Je crois que j'ai agi sottement mais qu'est-ce que je savais faire d'autre que m'offrir et puis avec lui, c'était différent, je savais que ce serait doux, passionné. J'en avais tellement envie, j'avais envie qu'il me possède complètement, j'avais envie qu'il me fasse sien.

Oh, mon ami, j'avais l'impression terrible que mon cœur se brisait alors que lui tentait de me rassurer en me certifiant qu'il ne me toucherait jamais. Il ne voulait pas de moi, le seul homme avec qui j'aurais voulu partager cette intimité, me rejetait, mais, il y avait ses mains, ses mains qui me hurlaient le contraire. Plus les secondes passaient et plus je sentais qu'il me découvrait, que par ses caresses sur mes reins, sur mes hanches, sur ma nuque, il cherchait à assouvir sa soif de me connaître. Je ne sais même pas comment j'ai trouvé le courage de me mettre sur la pointe des pieds, d'embrasser sa mâchoire, sa peau un peu râpeuse de cette barbe naissante. Fumseck, comment ai-je osé ? J'ai effleuré sa bouche et en retour, j'ai senti sa langue entrouvrir mes lèvres. Je crois que je tremblais, c'était comme un gouffre qui me happait, j'étais ailleurs, j'étais enfin quelqu'un d'autre entre ses bras.

C'est pour cela que c'est si dur aujourd'hui. Il est parti. Juste après cet instant parfait. Il m'a laissé. Je n'ai pas su ce que mon oncle lui avait dit. Il a quitté l'auberge. Simplement. Aussi naturellement qu'il était arrivé dans ma vie. Disparu ! Comme par magie. Il m'a trahi plus que tous les autres réunis car je l'aime… Fumseck, je n'ai jamais aimé autant que je l'aime, lui. Il me manque tellement et ma vie a retrouvé sa routine écœurante. Ce défilé pathétique pour obtenir une heure, une nuit. J'ouvre la bouche, j'écarte les cuisses, comme avant, j'essaie juste de ne pas penser à lui dans ces moments-là car c'est trop douloureux de me rappeler la promesse qu'il m'a faite. Il m'a dit qu'il ne m'abandonnerait pas comme tous les autres, pourtant, il l'a fait.

Tu sais, je ne t'ai pas dit, j'ai revu Malefoy à la fin du mois de juillet, le jour de mon anniversaire, en fait, je croyais pourtant qu'il m'avait oublié depuis tout ce temps. Il est venu avec un de ses amis, un Monsieur important, enfin selon les critères de cette ordure, pas selon les miens. Il s'appelle Mac Nair, un écossais qui possède une fortune colossale et un domaine gigantesque près d'Edimbourg, dans un petit village au nom qui m'était inconnu, Hogwarts, il me semble. Malefoy et lui travaillent ensemble, apparemment, pour une compagnie commerciale qui s'est implantée aux Indes, Les établissements de Salazar. Cette ordure m'a interpelé depuis son fiacre alors que j'étais avec Marie Jane Kelly à l'angle d'Anbury Street. Elle a voulu m'épargner ça et a proposé ses services mais ce bon vieux Lucius lui a répondu qu'une Putain comme Ginger ne l'intéressait pas, c'était moi qu'il voulait. Je suppose que selon lui, je devrais me sentir flatté. Son ami est resté tout le temps que Lucius s'est occupé de moi dans son fiacre. Je ne pensais pas que cet homme pouvait me répugner encore plus et pourtant, ce spectacle malsain qu'il a organisé m'a laissé totalement vidé. Mac Nair m'a aussi trouvé à son goût apparemment car il est revenu le lendemain et presque tous les soirs depuis. Monsieur s'ennuie à Londres.

Mon oncle l'aime bien, ses pourboires doivent être bien gras. De toute façon, c'est la seule chose qui lui importe…

Je suis vraiment fatigué, Fumseck, il est tard, je te laisse… A très bientôt, mon ami.

Harry.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Le brun se sentait fourbu, ankylosé. Harry s'étira autant que possible dans le minuscule réduit qui lui servait de chambre. Il se releva légèrement et s'agenouilla devant la petite étagère bringuebalante qu'il avait mise en place au fond de son placard à l'aide de vieilles planches de bois abandonnées : il déposa à côté du livre que lui avait offert Remus, le cahier de cuir aux couleurs contrastées, le rouge profond tranchant avec les sublimes arabesques d'or finement esquissées, rappelant les Indes. Il s'apprêtait à souffler sur la flamme tremblotante de la bougie à moitié consumée lorsque des coups donnés contre la porte l'interrompirent :

« Sors de là, Potter ! Sors immédiatement ! »

Son oncle semblait particulièrement impatient et l'adolescent, résigné, se courba pour sortir par la petite entrée de son placard. La lumière de salle principale de l'auberge lui sembla très violente par rapport à l'obscurité presque totale de son réduit minuscule. Il releva la tête et se trouva face au visage rougeaud de Vernon :

« Tu pourrais te dépêcher un peu quand je t'appelle… »

Harry se contenta d'hocher la tête en signe d'acquiescement. Il était inutile qu'il provoque le tenancier qui semblait des moins aimables. Visiblement, il avait trop abusé du tord-boyau qu'il osait appeler whisky.

« Je m'apprêtais à rejoindre ta tante pour une nuit de sommeil bien méritée lorsqu'il a frappé à la porte… Ce n'est pas une heure pour déranger les honnêtes gens, surtout pour un sale petit giton comme toi.

- Je…

- Inutile de faire ta mijaurée. Tu montes ! Chambre 7 !

- Mais, mon oncle…

- PAS DE DISCUSSION !

- Je…

- N'oublie pas les termes de notre accord, petit, tu nous dois le gîte et le couvert et rien n'est gratuit à Whitechapel, alors estime-toi heureux que des gens de la Haute s'intéressent à ton joli minois et nous payent un maigre pécule pour te sauter, sinon tu pourrais déjà préparer ton paquetage pour t'installer chez Greyback et si tu n'es pas content de ton sort ici, je m'arrange dès demain avec lui et tu peux me croire, il s'occupera de toi avec joie, lui ! »

Harry se mordit la bouche intérieurement pour ne pas répliquer. A quoi bon ? Il savait que la menace de son oncle n'était pas très sérieuse, comme si cette pourriture allait se priver d'une rentrée d'argent quotidienne, cependant, il ne souhaitait pas recevoir une correction. Il avait au moins appris une chose avec les années, mieux valait être en pleine possession de ses moyens face à ses clients. Si l'un d'entre eux allait vraiment trop loin, il voulait pourvoir riposter, s'enfuir et son oncle semblait suffisamment en colère pour lui décocher un coup de poing qui le laisserait pour le moins chaos. Il n'osa même pas demander de qui il s'agissait. Pourtant, Mac Nair était déjà passé en fin d'après-midi et il savait que Malefoy était coincé dans son cottage de Wiltshire avec sa chère épouse souffrante. Peut-être Goyle. Il n'était pas venu depuis longtemps.

Son oncle le laissa, se dirigeant vers sa chambre, derrière les cuisines de l'auberge. Alors qu'il refermait la porte du corridor, Vernon hurla :

« Ne traîne pas, compris. »

Résigné, Harry s'avança vers les escaliers qui menaient au premier étage. Lorsqu'il se retrouva devant la porte en chêne où était peint le chiffre 7 dans une atroce couleur de chaux blanche, il frappa machinalement trois petits coups très faibles contre le bois. Il était fatigué, il aurait voulu dormir. Il ne se sentait pas en état de supporter les râles et les coups de rein violent, pas après la séance avec Mac Nair, il y a seulement quelques heures. Une voix froide et sifflante lui répondit d'entrer. Le brun se crispa, ses doigts serrant fermement la poignée de la porte. Cette voix !

Retenant sa respiration, Harry pénétra dans la chambre, plongée presque totalement dans la pénombre. Seule la flamme tremblotante d'une bougie posée sur la table de nuit, près du lit, éclairait faiblement la pièce. Il se tenait près de la fenêtre comme dans ses cauchemars, une silhouette longiligne, presque fantomatique, une large cape noire et un haut de forme. L'homme le fixait, de ce même regard glacial, terrifiant, s'en suivit le même ordre que la première fois :

« Avance. »

Harry referma doucement la porte derrière lui, prenant sur lui pour faire face à ce client, à ses yeux sombres qui ne le quittaient pas. La voix sifflante reprit :

« Déshabille-toi. »

Le brun s'avança. Pas d'alternative possible.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Lorsqu'Harry se réveilla, le soleil chaud du mois d'Août filtrait par les persiennes. Il était allongé sur le ventre, nu. Il sentait le sperme gluant et collé entre ses jambes. La pièce puait encore le sexe. Violent, destructeur. Il se souvenait simplement s'être effondré, tellement cet homme était dur avec lui. Inconscience salvatrice. Une larme roulait sur sa joue. Il était seul, comme la première fois. Ce Lord inconnu et mystérieux dont il ignorait même le nom était déjà parti. Avec tous ses autres clients, il trouvait la force de quitter ce lieu, cette chambre qu'il haïssait pour rejoindre sa paillasse pouilleuse. Pas avec lui. Comme la première fois, il s'était laissé aller et se réveillait dans ces draps souillés.

Le brun se releva péniblement, s'agenouillant au milieu des étoffes bon marché. Après une seconde, il se dégagea et remonta les draps pour le prochain client qui requérait sa présence. Il se dirigea ensuite vers la petite table qui jouxtait la porte et s'arrêta un instant. Après un bref regard dans le miroir crasseux, Harry versa dans la bassine en étain un peu d'eau du broc en porcelaine ébréché. Mettant en coupe ses petites mains fines, il aspergea son visage à plusieurs reprises pour tenter d'effacer les souvenirs de cette nuit. Il nettoya son corps rapidement, constatant avec effroi les marques bleutées sur ses hanches. Il récupéra ses vêtements posés à la va vite sur la chaise tout à côté.

Il ne tarda pas, sachant que son retard lui serait irrémédiablement reproché. Il claqua la porte de la chambre 7, il descendit rapidement les escaliers en direction de la grande salle de l'auberge où déjà les premiers clients matinaux arrivaient, quelques ouvriers qui se rendraient ensuite vers les chantiers de constructions aux abords de Tower Hamlets, près des docks, ils levèrent à peine le visage de leur assiette lorsqu'arriva Harry peu discrètement. Winky s'affairait déjà entre les différentes tables, amenant avec empressement les plats que préparaient Madame Pomfresh.

L'adolescent s'avança vers le bar crasseux, son Oncle paradait derrière, s'adressant à plusieurs habitués du lieu avec sa voix tonitruante. Pour une fois, il n'était pas la victime expiatoire de son courroux :

« Quelle époque ! Je vous jure… Quelle époque ! Si ce n'est pas honteux…

- Bien vrai ce que tu dis, Vernon.

- Ct'e pauvre malheureuse, deux fils qu'elle laisse.

- Des pauvres bouches à nourrir, des gars qui vont traîner dans la rue… Vont mal tourner, forcément, ce 'ra quelques brigands, voleurs à quatre sous. »

Harry écoutait discrètement tout en préparant les boissons commandées par une table voisine. Apparemment, un fait grave avait dû se produire car toute la matinée, il n'entendit que des messes basses, des conversations mystérieuses, des airs affligés sur les visages. Pendant plusieurs heures, le brun travailla sans relâche, c'était un moyen de ne pas penser à sa vie, à cette nuit, à Remus… Il balayait l'entrée de l'auberge quand il aperçut de l'autre côté de la rue, Marie Jane Kelly, accompagnée d'une autre prostituée avec qui elle traînait toujours, une dénommée Polly, les deux jeunes femmes se dirigeaient rapidement vers The Ten Bells. La jeune rouquine interpella Harry malgré la circulation de fiacres et les nombreux passants :

« Hé ! T'es au courant, le gamin…

- De quoi ? »

La prostituée traversa la rue, en courant, laissant son amie de l'autre côté. Elle se précipita vers le brun et essoufflée, reprit :

« Fais attention de pas traîner n'importe où. »

Harry fixait avec surprise la jeune femme :

« Ton oncle t'a pas dit ce qui s'est passé ?

- Non.

- Emma Turner… Tu vois qui c'est, n'est-ce pas, la vieille Martha Tabram ?

- Oui, je crois bien, je l'ai croisé plusieurs fois à Anbury et au Britannia, non ?

- C'est ça… Ben elle est morte, zigouillée, cette nuit ! 39 coups de couteaux. Alors fais pas de bêtises, p'tit. Le quartier, c'est plus ce qu'il était et tu sais que Grey, il t'a à l'œil… »

Les mots de Ginger résonnèrent dans l'esprit d'Harry toute la journée. Cette pauvre femme, réduite à se vendre, avait été tuée, d'une façon si abjecte. Il y pensa le soir lorsqu'il se coucha sur sa vieille paillasse, il pensa aussi à Remus et pleura.

A suivre…

_NOTE AUTEUR : Martha Tabram, dite Emma Turner._

_Avant les cinq meurtres officiellement attribués à Jack l'Eventreur, un premier crime ensanglanta le quartier le 7 Août 1888, seulement trois semaines avant l'assassinat de Mary Ann Nichols, dite 'Polly' dont je parle également dans ce chapitre._

_Le corps de Martha Tabram fut retrouvé lardé de 39 coups de couteau. Elle est considérée par certains enquêteurs comme la première victime possible de Jack l'éventreur, compte tenu du lieu, au cœur du quartier des cinq meurtres officiels, de la date et des circonstances de sa mort. Cependant, elle n'a été ni égorgée ni dépecée, contrairement aux autres victimes. Le doute subsiste néanmoins clairement, d'autant que la gravité des blessures allait crescendo dans l'horreur._

_D'après le rapport d'autopsie, l'assassin s'était acharné sur le ventre, les seins et les parties génitales. Il n'y a aucune preuve que Jack l'éventreur soit l'assassin, mais la police de l'époque le pensait fortement._

_Voilà, pour ce chapitre, petite info qui devrait vous éclairer…_


	6. Chapter 6 : Un matin en Août

**Résumé : **Martha, prostituée du quartier de Whitechapel a été sauvagement assassinée. Harry continue sa vie sinistre, regrettant le départ précipité et sans explication du Professeur Lupin. Qu'en est-il vraiment ? Pourquoi Remus a-t-il quitté l'East End ? Qui est l'assassin mystérieux qui rôde autour de l'Auberge des Dursley ? Et bien, quelques petites précisions, alors bonne lecture à tous, bises lilywen…

PS : pour tous ceux que ça intéresse, désolée pour le retard (inutile de sortir les fourches et les fouets, par pitié…) : j'ai arrêté mon écriture pendant un mois car j'ai eu pas mal de soucis informatiques (ben oui, la faute à un très vilain et méchant virus informatique qui d'ailleurs continue toujours de pourrir la vie de mon ordinateur et la mienne par la même occasion…), sans compter mon travail (et franchement depuis le début de janvier, j'ai la nette impression que l'on ne m'a pas oublié dans la distribution des 'surprises' de dernière minute) et une grosse fatigue… voilà… et sincèrement, je pense que mes publications ralenties vont perdurer sûrement en février… A très bientôt, j'espère et merci pour vos messages.

**Littérature du dix-neuvième siècle**

**Chapitre 6 : Un matin en Août…**

A sept heures précises, le domestique de Severus Snape frappa deux brefs coups contre la porte en chêne et s'avança dans la vaste chambre encore plongée dans la pénombre. Dobby tira d'un coup sec les lourds rideaux de velours bordeaux laissant passer la lumière blanche de ce matin de fin d'été et se rapprocha du lit où se trouvait l'ami de son maître. Il salua avec déférence l'homme aux tempes légèrement grisonnantes.

« Monsieur a-t-il bien dormi ? »

Remus se contenta d'hocher négativement la tête et se releva péniblement, s'extirpant avec difficulté des draps emmêlés. Il s'installa au bord du lit et ferma les yeux quelques instants. Cette lumière estivale l'agressait littéralement, de toute façon, il était épuisé de cette nouvelle nuit sans véritable sommeil réparateur, il n'avait eu de cesse de se tourner et retourner dans son lit, sans parvenir à s'endormir réellement.

Le fils de son meilleur ami, disparu bien trop tôt, hantait désormais chacun de ses rêves depuis des semaines maintenant, depuis qu'il avait fui l'auberge des Dursley en fait. Harry était toujours là, son sourire radieux, ses joues rougies par l'émotion, ses lèvres entrouvertes en une muette invitation au plaisir, ses yeux d'émeraude si intenses, trahissant son abandon et sa fragilité. A chaque fois, la même scène se rejouait inlassablement, mélangeant insidieusement souvenirs et fantasmes inassouvis. Il se revoyait, chambre 16, il s'approchait de lui, il l'étreignait doucement et l'embrassait au final jusqu'à en perdre la raison, caressant le bas de ses reins et la naissance de ses fesses avec volupté, comme si rien n'avait d'importance hormis ce corps gracile et parfait.

Cependant, il devait bien l'admettre, cette nuit avait été quelque peu différente, encore plus passionnée, il avait rêvé l'indicible, il avait rêvé l'inacceptable et il se maudissait pour cela. Cela avait pourtant commencé comme à chaque fois. Il criait sur le jeune homme pour son inconscience folle, il faut reconnaître qu'il avait eu tellement peur ce jour-là lorsqu'il avait réalisé que Greyback avait menacé ouvertement le brun des pires abjections et il n'osait imaginer ce qui se serait produit s'il n'était pas arrivé à temps pour le ramener à l'auberge. Harry avait écouté son discours emporté, sans mot dire, ne comprenant visiblement pas complètement les reproches qu'il lui adressait, il ne pouvait lui en vouloir car il ne se comprenait plus vraiment lui-même. Il n'était pas colérique ou violent habituellement, mais ce jour-là, tout avait été différent.

Toujours est-il que l'enfant était resté paralysé quelques minutes puis, lentement, Harry avait repoussé fébrilement ses habits, s'offrant à lui, sans aucune retenue car c'était après tout la seule réponse qu'il n'avait jamais apprise chez les Dursley. Remus aurait voulu ne pas céder mais dans cette chambre miteuse, il l'avait embrassé et dans chacun de ses rêves, il l'embrassait encore et encore, naviguant avec nonchalance entre la bouche pulpeuse et rosée jusqu'au cou pâle que le gamin tendait inévitablement pour lui en faciliter l'accès.

Seulement cette nuit, pour la première fois, il ne s'était pas réveillé immédiatement, le rêve s'était poursuivi, il avait poussé progressivement l'enfant vers le lit qui s'était progressivement transformé jusqu'à ce qu'il réalise qu'il n'était plus à Whitechapel mais à Westminster, dans la chambre du manoir des Snape que Severus lui avait attribuée à son retour de Paris. Remus avait encore des images si chaudes, si brûlantes de son corps dans celui d'Harry qu'il se sentit nauséeux.

Comment pouvait-il décemment penser à cela alors que cet enfant avait souffert plus que sa part, alors que tous les adultes qui croisaient son chemin se moquaient bien de ses sentiments et l'utilisaient de façon éhontée. Bien sûr, il n'était pas dupe, il ne cherchait pas juste à assouvir un vulgaire fantasme en couchant avec un jeune adolescent, il ne voulait pas d'une Putain à Whitechapel qu'il viendrait bourrer de temps en temps comme ceux qu'il avait croisés durant son séjour, non c'était bien autre chose et cela n'en était que plus terrifiant à ses yeux et puis que pouvait-on espérer dans l'Angleterre victorienne, si prude et collet-monté ?

Lorsqu'il était encore à Paris, il avait participé, il y a deux ans à la 'Revue contemporaine' avec Verlaine comme critique littéraire, en grande partie à la demande de son éditeur, au moment où il avait arrêté d'enseigner à la Sorbonne. Il avait aussitôt sympathisé avec le poète dont il aimait passionnément les écrits depuis de nombreuses années et même s'il n'avait jamais directement abordé le sujet, il connaissait le passé scandaleux de l'homme et sa condamnation pour sa liaison sulfureuse et dangereuse avec le jeune et talentueux Arthur Rimbaud. Il n'était pas ignorant et savait que ce type de relation était encore jugé très sévèrement par la société actuelle. C'était encore pire dans son cas, Harry était encore un jeune adolescent, il était le fils de son ami de toujours. Il se sentait réellement ignoble de penser à lui ainsi. Il soupira une nouvelle fois et fut interrompu par le toussotement peu discret du domestique pour le sortir de ses pensées :

« Monsieur Lupin, Monsieur…

- Oui, Dobby ?

- Je désirais savoir ce que Monsieur souhaiterait pour son petit-déjeuner.

- Ah… Oui, excusez-moi, je suis rentré tard hier soir, je n'ai pu vous le dire. Préparez-moi un thé et deux toasts à la marmelade d'orange.

- Ce sera tout ? »

Remus hocha la tête en signe d'assentiment et le domestique reprit aussitôt :

« Il sera fait selon votre plaisir, Monsieur Lupin. Voulez-vous prendre votre repas dans la grande salle ou dans votre chambre ?

- Ici… Je préfèrerai si cela ne pose pas de souci pour le service. Pouvez-vous également demander à Mademoiselle Trudy de m'apporter le journal de ce matin en même temps que mon déjeuner ?

- Evidemment Monsieur. Autre chose ?

- Non… Non, je ne vois pas… Vous pouvez disposer, Dobby. »

Le majordome s'inclina respectueusement devant l'ami de son maître et quelques secondes plus tard, Dobby disparaissait par la porte laissant Remus à nouveau seul. Ce dernier se laissa retomber mollement sur le lit, épuisé alors qu'il venait pourtant juste de se lever. Il observa pendant de longues minutes les tentures du baldaquin aux couleurs mêlées de rouge et d'or si chatoyantes. L'ancien professeur plaqua ses mains sur ses yeux comme pour chasser les images qui revenaient sans cesse à son esprit. Il revoyait encore et encore ces sublimes iris d'émeraude qui souriaient et dansaient devant lui. Il se sentait pathétique, pitoyable. Il n'avait pas revu le gamin depuis le début du mois de juillet, depuis qu'il avait quitté précipitamment l'auberge des Dursley pour le protéger des manigances de sa famille et de Greyback et pourtant, à chaque seconde, à chaque instant, ses pensées n'étaient tournées que vers cet ange : il lui manquait incroyablement, douloureusement même.

Brusquement, Remus se releva et fouilla avec frénésie dans le tiroir de la table de chevet, près de son lit. Il récupéra le paquet de lettres qui s'y trouvaient. Il arracha sans beaucoup de précaution celle du dessus, il retira la missive de l'enveloppe et la déplia pour ce qui devait être la centième fois. L'ancien professeur se rallongea et se cala contre les oreillers de son lit pour commencer confortablement sa lecture :

« Pondichéry, le 28 juillet 1888,

Remus,

Je ne sais pas quand tu recevras cette lettre mais je tenais à t'informer des derniers événements concernant notre projet particulier. J'ai malheureusement rencontré bon nombre de difficultés assez inattendues et pas mal de contretemps pour faire évader ce vieux chien galeux que tu oses encore appeler « ami ». Désormais, j'espère pouvoir quitter Madras avec lui, avant la fin juillet si cette fois, tout se déroule bien selon mes plans.

Contrairement à ce que je t'avais annoncé dans ma première lettre, j'ai dû renoncer à le sortir d'Azkaban grâce au gardien dont je m'étais pourtant si chèrement acheté les services. Cet abruti de Rocade a commis quelques imprudences et actions des plus douteuses à Pondichery et il a été arrêté seulement deux jours avant la date que nous avions fixée pour notre opération à Tirapu. J'ai même craint un instant de devoir renoncer à tous nos projets et de devoir fuir les Indes sans Black. Heureusement, cet imprudent n'a visiblement pas fait part de notre plan lors de son interrogatoire par les autorités indiennes.

Je dois reconnaître que j'étais ébranlé par cet échec inattendu, cependant, bien moins que Black. Sincèrement, je ne suis vraiment pas certain qu'il aurait encore tenu un mois de plus, isolé de tous, dans cet enfer sans nom, sans mes visites quotidiennes et je n'ose imaginer les conséquences désastreuses pour notre entreprise si je n'avais pas obtenu cette fameuse autorisation auprès du fils Weasley d'une façon, certes, assez déloyale et malhonnête, mais tout de même… Ce document m'a permis d'aller à Azkaban à de nombreuses reprises sans éveiller aucun soupçon. Je sais, tu dois me croire fou mais pourtant, c'est une réalité indéniable, il semblerait que ce chien galeux de Black ait trouvé ma présence à ses côtés assez… 'Réconfortante'.

Malgré l'arrestation de Rocade, nous avons eu une chance inouïe car au moment même où je commençais à croire que notre entreprise était vouée à l'échec, j'ai rencontré contre toute attente une très vieille connaissance de Maugrey lors d'une de mes visites à Azkaban, un dénommé Barty Croupton. Fol-Œil qui m'attendait à l'extérieur de la forteresse, a reconnu ce vil gredin qui avait été autrefois mousse sur son navire, il l'avait exclu de son équipage pour différentes rapines. Ce voleur sans aucune morale travaille là-bas depuis maintenant quelques années. Il est cuisinier en chef mais si tu veux mon avis, il profite surtout allègrement de sa situation pour dérober les maigres rations des malheureux prisonniers pour son propre bénéfice. Cet homme est littéralement à vomir et Dieu sait que j'ai eu affaire à quelques personnes abjectes depuis que je suis arrivé en Inde. Avec les confidences de Fol-Œil, j'ai pu contraindre Croupton de nous aider dans notre entreprise pour faire sortir Sirius de cette prison. Je l'ai menacé de révéler aux autorités quelques unes de ces forfaitures et il a aussitôt accédé à toutes mes demandes, sans trop rechigner.

Toujours est-il que nous avons perdu près d'un mois sur mon plan initial, mais, j'ai la joie de t'apprendre que Sirius est maintenant sorti de cet enfer depuis hier, grâce à ce fieffé Croupton. Black se cache actuellement dans le bateau de Fol-Œil qui attend les autorisations administratives pour quitter Madras d'un instant à l'autre. Hier, j'ai quelque peu forcé le destin en rendant à nouveau visite au jeune secrétaire du vice-gouverneur pendant que Fudge était en visite officielle dans le sud à Trivandrum. Percy Weasley est décidément ridiculement manipulable de part son ambition et il a largement contribué à ce que j'obtienne dans les plus brefs délais notre demande en bonne et due forme. Nous devrions donc quitter enfin les Indes dans deux jours, au plus tard et nous aborderons l'Angleterre vers Septembre si Dieu le veut.

Sirius est encore bien faible, il souffre d'une mauvaise toux et ce matin, j'ai dû me résoudre à appeler à son chevet un médecin de toute confiance, d'après Maugrey, il a prescrit quelques décoctions à base de plantes rares et surtout à demander à ce qu'il se réalimente convenablement. Sirius est effectivement très amaigri, ce qui est somme toute assez normal au vu du nombre d'années qu'il a passé, enfermé dans cette cellule. Malgré tout, il ne cesse de me questionner à ton propos, à tout instant, il s'inquiète beaucoup pour toi, que tu sois allié à je cite 'la pire vermine d'Oxford' le fait trembler d'effroi plus sûrement que la fièvre qui l'habite… Il est aussi très anxieux au sujet de son filleul et je dois reconnaître que sur ce point, je ne suis guère plus optimiste.

Remus, je ne saurais trop te rappeler cette urgence, cet enfant, où qu'il soit, si tenté même qu'il soit encore vivant aujourd'hui, est en réel danger. Lorsque Nott s'est confié à moi à la fin de sa vie, il m'a fait comprendre qu'il avait volontairement caché à Riddle des informations capitales concernant l'héritier des Potter, sans doute par un semblant de conscience professionnelle, plus sûrement car il avait peur de vivre le restant de ses jours avec la responsabilité de la mort de ce jeune enfant sur ses épaules, si le Lord venait à découvrir la vérité sur le rejeton des Potter. Cet homme était pourtant d'une telle lâcheté, je ne doute pas que il se soit livré à moi uniquement pour se racheter un semblant de dignité avant de mourir. Enfin, il faut reconnaître en sa faveur qu'il a dupé Riddle toutes ces années en prétextant que l'enfant s'était enfui, seulement une semaine après le départ de ses parents, laissant ses tuteurs sans aucune nouvelle de lui depuis lors.

Comme je te l'ai déjà expliqué à Paris, Nott a intelligemment manipulé Riddle, distillant avec soin ses informations. Il a tout de suite expliqué au Lord que les parents d'Harry avaient confié l'enfant à des proches de Lily Evans, quelque part dans l'East End, juste une semaine avant leur départ pour les Indes et que renseignement pris, personne n'avait revu l'enfant qui s'était sauvé au moment même où ses parents embarquaient pour les Indes. D'après ses soi-disant informateurs, personne n'avait croisé le gosse depuis le jour de sa fugue, et à seulement sept ans, il était plus que vraisemblable que l'unique héritier de la dynastie Potter soit mort dans un des quartiers mal famés de Londres. Mort de faim ou même violenté et tué par quelque pervers. Nott était après tout le seul à connaître la vérité sur la situation de l'enfant et jamais Riddle n'a remis en cause les dires de son avocat, il n'avait de toute façon aucune raison de douter de lui, c'était là la plus grande victoire de Nott et probablement la seule erreur du Lord.

Tom s'est en fait laissé convaincre assez facilement, trop heureux de son écrasante victoire : la compagnie des Lions de Potter et Black était en faillite, Sirius accusé de complicité et d'arrangement illicite avec la France se trouvait enfermé quelque part en Inde sans véritable procès, les Potter étaient morts dans ce terrible naufrage et leur enfant disparu de la surface de la Terre. Que pouvait-il espérer de plus ? Pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons de Riddle quant à son histoire arrangée, Nott a aussitôt liquidé l'héritage de la famille Potter, s'arrangeant pour qu'une grande partie de leurs actifs et de leur propriété reviennent au Lord. Il paraissait ainsi irréprochable aux yeux de Riddle, un collaborateur zélé et efficace et mieux valait être dans le camp de cet homme si puissant et dangereux.

Lorsqu'il m'a expliqué cela, j'étais réellement furieux et en même temps, sa fourberie, sa lâcheté a peut-être sauvé la vie d'Harry pendant ces quelques années. Je doute cependant que son fils fasse preuve de la même 'éthique'. Ce cher Théodore a un lien des plus particuliers avec le Lord et je pense qu'il fera tout ce qui est en son pouvoir pour combler son amant et mentor. Je te l'ai déjà dit maintes fois à Paris, ce jeune est un arriviste de la pire engeance, sans doute l'un des plus talentueux qu'il m'ait été donné de croiser. Il a déjà dû fouiller la plupart des dossiers de son père pour satisfaire aux demandes de Riddle, à la recherche de quelques secrets inavouables concernant ses concurrents et ennemis pour les faire chanter. Je crains sincèrement que Théodore ne finisse par découvrir la vérité sur Harry : sa vie serait alors réellement en danger, en tout cas, encore plus que par le passé. Ne doute pas que si une telle chose venait à se produire, Riddle sera prêt à tout pour le débusquer et ainsi s'assurer de sa mort définitive.

Lorsque Nott m'a confié la liste des parentés de Lily Evans, j'ai espéré de toute mon âme que tu retrouves cet enfant au plus vite, pour le sauver de cette misère dans laquelle il a grandi mais plus le temps passe et plus je m'inquiète, je prie chaque jour que Dieu fait pour que Nott n'ait laissé aucun autre document compromettant concernant Harry car si une telle preuve tombait dans les mains de son fils et par voie de conséquence de Riddle, nous aurions fait tout ceci pour rien.

Je sais, tu dois me trouver bien amer et négatif mais ces deux mois ont quelque peu usés mon enthousiasme et ma croyance en la justice. De voir ce vieux chien galeux, allongé sur ce lit, si fatigué, si amaigri me fait réaliser à quel point Lord Riddle que j'ai admiré et suivi toutes ces années, est un monstre sans nom. Surtout méfie-toi de lui, Remus, ne fais confiance en personne et plaise à Dieu que nous arrivions tous à temps pour sauver Harry des griffes de cette ordure.

Je te laisse car ton 'ami' grogne et m'appelle.

Je te dis à très bientôt,

Severus Snape. »

Remus relâcha pitoyablement le papier qui tomba sourdement sur le parquet en bois sombre. Il avait reçu cette lettre de Severus il y a seulement quatre jours et depuis les mots de son complice résonnait perpétuellement en lui, douloureusement. Il s'en voulait déjà tellement d'avoir laissé Harry seul dans cette auberge où on l'obligeait à se vendre et l'inquiétude qui transparaissait dans ce message de son nouvel ami ne faisait que renforcer un peu plus ses propres doutes. Il se releva lorsque trois brefs et légers retentirent contre la porte de sa chambre :

« Entrez…

- Bonjour, Monsieur Lupin.

- Mademoiselle Trudy.

- Comment se porte Monsieur ce matin ? »

Remus se contenta d'un vague grognement pour toute réponse, il n'aimait pas mentir aux gens et affirmer à la jeune domestique que tout allait bien lui aurait coûté les dernières miettes de sa volonté. Il se releva et se cala tant bien que mal pour pouvoir manger plus confortablement alors que la jeune femme posait au bord du lit le plateau pour son déjeuner. Le thé fumait encore et les toasts placés tout à côté semblaient réellement délicieux, juste dorés à souhait. Remus attrapa machinalement le premier et croqua. Trudy paraissait satisfaite de son travail, elle déposa ensuite le Times sur la table de chevet de l'homme.

« Vous désirez autre chose, Monsieur ?

- Non, Trudy, c'est parfait ainsi, vous pouvez disposer. »

Sans prêter plus attention à la domestique qui sortait de la chambre, Remus s'empara du journal et le déplia avec rapidité. La nouvelle qui l'intéressait n'était plus en Une depuis une semaine déjà mais il y avait encore un petit entrefilet de quelques lignes dans les pages intérieures qui racontait les suites de l'enquête de Scotland Yard. Il ne savait pas pourquoi cette histoire accaparait plus particulièrement son attention, peut-être parce que la première fois, le 8 Août, alors qu'il lisait machinalement le journal, le Times avait titré en première page 'Meurtre sanglant à Whitechapel' et que le nom de ce quartier l'avait instinctivement ramené vers deux magnifiques yeux d'émeraude, vers cet ange de douceur qui lui manquait plus que tout.

L'affaire Martha comme l'appelait les journalistes avait commencé il y a maintenant quinze jours, l'histoire tragique d'une pauvre femme sauvagement assassinée à Londres, dans ce quartier abandonné de tous. Même dans Saint-James' Park et dans Westminster, ce fait divers avait fait cancaner autant les dames bien pensantes que leurs chers maris qui s'absentaient pourtant dès qu'ils le pouvaient pour s'encanailler dans l'East End. Cependant, très vite, cet assassinat ignoble n'avait plus été qu'un vague souvenir pour ce monde si superficiel et vaniteux que Remus commençait à exécrer sincèrement pour ce qu'il faisait endurer à son tendre Harry. Lui, en tout cas, ne parvenait pas à oublier Martha et compte tenu des explications très brèves du journaliste du Times, il se doutait que d'ici peu, Scotland Yard classerait l'affaire, faute d'éléments tangibles pour l'enquête.

Remus ne s'attarda pas davantage sur les autres articles et savoura ensuite son thé légèrement refroidi lorsque deux nouveaux coups furent frappés contre sa porte. Surpris, il demanda à la personne d'entrer sans attendre. Dobby s'avança vers l'ami de son maître :

« Monsieur, je suis navré de vous interrompre pendant votre déjeuner mais nous venons de recevoir un télégramme de Monsieur Snape…

- Pardon ?

- Oui, un télégramme destiné à Monsieur. Je vous l'ai apporté, souhaitez-vous le lire ou dois-je le poser sur le bureau ?

- Non, non, bien sûr que non, ne soyez pas stupide, donnez-le tout de suite. »

Dobby tendit le petit billet cacheté à Remus qui s'en empara prestement. Le domestique s'éclipsa sans demander son reste, l'ancien professeur d'habitude si courtois et affable semblait d'une humeur désastreuse ces derniers jours et ce matin tout particulièrement. Lorsqu'il entendit la porte se refermer, Remus releva la tête réalisant qu'il avait été des plus incorrects avec le garçon qui s'occupait à merveille de cette maison et avait fait en sorte que son séjour se passe le mieux possible. Il ne manquerait pas de s'excuser tout à l'heure mais là, il déchira presque fébrilement l'enveloppe et s'empara du court télégramme, première nouvelle de Severus et Sirius depuis la dernière lettre :

« Sommes actuellement à Port Elizabeth suite à terrible tempête qui a causé quelques avaries mineures au bateau de Maugrey Fol-Œil. Loup de mer ne sait toujours pas quand nous pourrons repartir. Sirius va mieux mais sommes tous les deux très inquiets pour Harry et toi. Méfie-toi bien de Riddle et de ses acolytes. Te contacte dès que nous partons d'Afrique du Sud. Snape. »

Il relut à plusieurs reprises le télégramme et serra finalement le papier jauni de toutes ces forces, se retenant à grand peine de le déchirer en un millier de morceau… Même lui qui ne croyait pas réellement en Dieu, commençait à penser qu'une force supérieure voulait à tout prix qu'ils échouent. Combien encore de semaines avant qu'il ne retrouve son meilleur ami et Severus ? Combien de temps avant que les deux hommes ne quittent Port Elizabeth en direction de Londres ? Quinze jours ? Un mois ? Et Harry dans tout cela… Oui, il ne pouvait plus se mentir, lui seul l'importait.

Tout ce gâchis, ce temps perdu inutilement alors que cet ange continuait à s'offrir à des gens si répugnants pour ne pas contrarier son oncle. Remus se sentit nauséeux, peut-être qu'Harry pensait qu'il l'avait abandonné, comme ses parents, comme Sirius, comme tous ceux qui avaient un jour compté dans sa vie, que sa promesse de revenir n'était que du vent, un nouveau mensonge… Ou pire, peut-être Harry était-il à cet instant même, menacé par Greyback, cet être ignoble frôlant sa peau douce, son corps gracile et parfait. Les souvenirs de ce matin-là revinrent aussitôt à sa mémoire. C'était impossible, il ne pouvait pas rester un instant de plus sans le voir. Il avait déjà trop tardé, trop cédé.

Bien sûr, si cela n'avait concerné que sa propre sécurité, il n'aurait prêté aucune attention aux remarques de Dursley lorsque ce dernier lui avait demandé de le rejoindre dans la grande salle mais non… C'était bien Harry, son Harry qui aurait subi les conséquences de son entêtement, s'il était resté dans ce quartier en dépit des mises en garde. C'était bien Harry, son Harry que Dursley envisageait finalement de céder à cette ordure, moyennant un petit arrangement. Il revoyait encore l'oncle d'Harry, derrière cette table crasseuse, marmonné que ce gamin lui attirait bien trop d'ennuis et qu'il ne voulait pas que son affaire devienne la cible préférée des Old Nichols par sa faute.

'Soit vous partez, soit je me débarrasse de ce gosse… Veux pas d'ennui avec Grey, compris ?'

Oui, il avait compris, il était parti, car, visiblement, il 'dérangeait' ces petites brutes sans foi ni loi, et en particulier cette pourriture de Greyback. Il l'avait laissé…

Mais, il voulait le voir, il devait le voir… Même un instant, même de loin, même s'il ne pourrait probablement pas lui parler, même s'il ne pourrait probablement pas le toucher, l'embrasser, l'étreindre… Remus se leva prestement, s'agitant avec emportement, saisissant ça et là, chemise, pantalon, gilet et redingote et il sonna aussitôt Dobby qui pénétra dans la vaste chambre quelques secondes plus tard. L'ancien Professeur de la Sorbonne déclara alors fermement :

« Faites préparer la calèche, je pars immédiatement. »

A suivre…


	7. Chapter 7 : Destins croisés

**Résumé** : Remus ne cesse de penser à Harry alors qu'il a trouvé refuge dans le manoir de Severus Snape, attendant le retour de ses amis des Indes pour sortir le jeune homme de Whitechapel et de son enfer. N'y tenant plus, il décide de le rejoindre pour le voir, lui parler… Que va-t-il se passer entre les deux personnages ? J'espère que la suite vous plaira, et une c'htite review si vous le souhaitez pour me faire part de vos commentaires… bises lilywen (je vous signale par ailleurs que j'ai posté un chapitre de l'enfant maudit et un chapitre de la quête des temps nouveaux, il y a peu de temps, pour ceux qui ne les auraient pas encore lus… à très bientôt…)

**Littérature du dix-neuvième siècle**

**Chapitre 7 : Destins croisés**

Le jeune homme se résigna finalement. Il s'extirpa péniblement du lit miteux. Il était à nouveau seul, dans la chambre 7 de l'auberge des Dursley. Il se rapprocha lentement de la petite table, tout à côté de la porte d'entrée. Il observa une seconde ses yeux cernés de noir, ses joues émaciées dans le vieux miroir craquelé. A l'aide du broc, il versa un peu d'eau fraîche dans la bassine en porcelaine blanche. Mettant ses mains en coupe, il aspergea son visage marqué. Il resta ainsi plusieurs minutes à fixer ce double qui comprenait sa douleur, qui l'avait vu, cette nuit, endurer les assauts terribles, terrifiants, violents de ce monstre sans pouvoir lutter, sans rien pouvoir empêcher. Il revivait chaque moment de cet enfer.

Il avait serré si fort entre ses mains les draps emmêlés pour ne pas vomir, pour ne plus penser à sa respiration hachée, haletante dans sa nuque, pour ne pas crier à chaque fois qu'il le besognait sauvagement, toujours plus fort. Plus que tout, il détestait son rire diabolique, sinistre, cette impression détestable que cet homme se repaissait avec jouissance de sa souffrance. Il était pourtant habitué au manque d'égard des clients qui se succédaient dans son lit depuis des années. Il avait appris au fil du temps quelle était sa place. Il n'avait aucune illusion sur ce point : il n'était qu'une petite putain de Whitechapel, juste assez bon pour distraire les riches Lords de Westminster, pour satisfaire leur demande perverse, les sortir de leur vie monotone et sans intérêt. Cependant en 'sa' présence, il se sentait encore plus misérable, encore plus sale et inutile. Pour la troisième fois, il avait dû monter lorsque Dursley l'avait informé de sa présence. Pour la troisième fois, il avait croisé ces yeux noirs et sanglants de rage. Il avait pourtant prié si fort qu'il ne revienne plus mais à quoi bon ? Dieu l'avait définitivement abandonné à son sort. Il le savait.

Après avoir remonté brièvement les draps du lit en vue du prochain client qui solliciterait ses services, il regagna son petit abri sombre, sous l'escalier, il n'avait aucune idée de l'heure qu'il pouvait être, sans doute les premières lueurs du jour ne tarderaient pas à faire leur apparition sur Whitechapel pour ce premier jour de septembre. Il était réellement épuisé. Cette journée lui avait déjà paru interminable, cette nuit avait été simplement un enfer. Il s'écroula sur sa paillasse et ferma ses grands yeux verts juste une seconde avant de les rouvrir aussitôt. La sensation de ses mains, de son souffle sur lui était toujours bien réelle et l'effrayait plus que jamais. Cet homme, ce Lord mystérieux était le Diable.

Harry fixa ainsi très longuement le plafond miteux du débarras qui lui servait de chambre depuis la disparition tragique de ses parents. Les craquelures faites par le temps et la peinture écaillée formaient d'étranges dessins sur la charpente. Il soupira, referma ses grands yeux verts embués de larmes retenues et aussitôt, ses pensées dérivèrent vers lui, comme à chaque fois qu'il se retrouvait seul. Il s'efforçait de ne pas y songer mais il se souvenait toujours de son visage, de son regard doré si intense, si passionné.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Il avait en effet revu Remus Lupin, il y a à peine une semaine. Il avait pourtant l'impression qu'un siècle s'était écoulé depuis leur dernière rencontre. Ce jour-là, il avait passé toute la matinée à aider Winky, il avait servi nombre de couverts au repas du midi en raison d'un nouveau chantier aux abords des docks. Le soleil d'Août était encore plus écrasant. Il faisait une chaleur étouffante, pesante et l'orage grondait au loin vers London Bridge. Harry aurait aimé qu'une averse vienne rafraîchir la ville, calmer les esprits, il avait repoussé plusieurs fois les mains baladeuses et pressantes d'un contremaître trop éméché qui lui avait fait une proposition plus que douteuse contre un emploi sur son chantier.

Peu après treize heures, Harry était passé par les cuisines de Madame Pomfresh, il avait fui lâchement l'auberge des Dursley lorsque Greyback avait fait son entrée. Le petit brun avait rejoint The ten Bells sans demander son reste, faisant fi des hurlements de son oncle qui réclamait séance tenante sa présence en salle. Miss Arabella Figg l'avait vu entrer dans son pub, passablement essoufflé et l'avait accueilli comme à son habitude, lui servant aussitôt un grand verre de lait frais. Le petit brun avait remercié comme il se doit la vieille femme et avait savouré cet instant même s'il savait parfaitement qu'il aurait forcément des ennuis lorsqu'il retournerait à l'auberge le soir. Il avait pris place au fond du pub. La belle Marie Jane était arrivée quelques minutes après lui et avait commandé une pinte de bière avec l'argent qu'elle avait gagné cette nuit. Elle l'avait rejoint et ils avaient parlé tous les deux un long moment, Harry faisant part à la rouquine de ses interrogations, de ses peurs concernant Greyback.

Le malfrat des Old Nichols lui paraissait de plus en plus insistant depuis quelques temps. Le petit brun aux yeux d'émeraude datait approximativement ce changement d'attitude au départ de Remus. Greyback ne cessait de lui tourner autour lorsqu'il se rendait au Britannia, au Ten Bells ou quand en compagnie de Winky, il allait jusqu'au marché aux poissons de Billingsgate faire quelques achats pour l'auberge. Sa petite bande de 'mangemorts' était présente à chaque carrefour, dans chaque ruelle, guettant le moindre événement, le moindre de ses mouvements. Harry avait même songé un moment que Greyback le faisait suivre par cet ivrogne de Mondingus. Ginger n'avait pas paru surprise lorsqu'il lui avait fait part de ses doutes à son encontre, au contraire, elle avait acquiescé et lui avait dit de sa voix grailleuse des gens du peuple :

« Fais gaffe à toi, p'tit, je t'ai déjà dit. Grey, c'est vraiment pas les femmes comme moi qui l'intéressent, par contre toi… Il te trouve bien à son idée, si tu veux mon avis. »

Harry avait soupiré, préférant ne pas s'aventurer davantage sur ce terrain. Bien sûr, il n'était pas du genre naïf. Depuis toutes ces années, il avait croisé trop souvent le regard pervers de cet homme sur lui pour ne pas savoir qu'il correspondait parfaitement aux attentes de cette pourriture. Ce qui l'inquiétait davantage, c'était le comportement de son oncle à cet égard. Jusqu'à présent, Vernon avait été clair avec le chef des Old Nichols. Il n'était pas question de lui laisser 'le gosse' même pour un moment, il était 'réservé' aux Lords de Westminster, aux bourgeois de Baker Street, pas à la racaille de Whitechapel. Cependant, la donne semblait avoir changé depuis le départ précipité du professeur Lupin : l'attitude de son oncle était singulièrement différente. Il s'arrangeait pour qu'Harry serve Greyback à l'auberge, il fermait les yeux lorsque ce salopard le coinçait violemment contre la table et faisait courir ses mains sur ses fesses.

« Tu sais, Ging'… Je commence à me demander si mon oncle n'a pas… Avant, il n'aurait jamais permis qu'il m'approche… C'était chasse gardée pour Malefoy et les autres. Là, Greyback vient à l'auberge et Vernon m'oblige à le servir… Enfin, tu comprends… »

Oui, la rouquine avait compris parfaitement ce que le petit brun sous-entendait, elle n'avait pas besoin que le gamin entre davantage dans les détails et elle le lui avait dit, simplement. Harry s'était contenté de sourire, buvant une gorgée de son verre de lait. Il se sentait réellement bien en sa présence. Elle l'écoutait, un peu comme l'aurait fait une mère. Ce jour-là, elle lui avait proposé de venir avec elle, elle avait quelques obligations et elle devait rejoindre Polly à Anbury Street.

Ils avaient quitté The Ten Bells en début d'après-midi. Au début, il n'y avait pas prêté attention, c'est Marie Jane qui le lui avait chuchoté dans le brouhaha perpétuel de la rue. Cette calèche avançait doucement à leur suite depuis quelques minutes. Harry s'était retourné, il avait d'abord pensé à Malefoy et Mac Nair qui avait pris l'habitude de le retrouver dans Whitechapel mais il avait vite réalisé que ce n'était pas la voiture attelée de l'aristocrate. Son cœur s'était emballé aussitôt…

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Harry se redressa sur sa paillasse abîmée… Non, il ne fallait pas qu'il repense à ça, pas qu'il repense à lui, à ses foutues promesses... A ses caresses emportées, à ce baiser passionné… Il ne pouvait pas compter sur Remus, il ne pouvait pas… Cela faisait… Juste trop mal, c'était trop douloureux. Le petit brun était épuisé de sa nuit avec ce Lord à la cape et au haut-de-forme de dandy anglais mais il ne pouvait pas dormir, il savait que ces cauchemars l'assailliraient dès qu'il se laisserait aller. Il s'agenouilla devant la petite étagère bringuebalante et récupéra le cahier de cuir aux couleurs chatoyantes, le rouge brûlant comme le soleil d'été, mêlé aux sublimes arabesques d'or qui lui rappelaient les Indes lointaines qui lui avaient si cruellement arraché sa famille. Il feuilleta rapidement les pages noircies jusqu'à atteindre la première page vierge. Le brun attrapa une plume sur l'étagère ainsi qu'un encrier noir, il commença à écrire :

« Londres, Whitechapel, 1er septembre 1888,

Vers 3 heures du matin…

Mon très cher Fumseck,

Il est si tôt, mon ami, et pourtant, tu le sais, je ne peux pas dormir. Je pourrais te dire que c'est à cause de cet homme si atroce dont j'ignore tout, de Greyback qui tourne autour de moi tel un vautour, mais si je prétendais ceci, je te mentirais et je ne le ferai jamais. Il y a un peu plus d'une semaine que je l'ai revu et je ne parviens pas à oublier ce moment hors du temps. J'ai cru… Mon dieu, ne ris pas de moi, Fumesck, j'ai cru qu'il venait pour m'enlever comme il me l'avait promis, qu'il allait m'emmener si loin de là, j'ai rêvé que peut-être il m'aimait autant que je l'aime… Je suis tellement stupide. Si stupide…

Que pourrais-je te dire que je ne t'ai déjà dit ? Il est venu, un jour où il faisait si chaud, si lourd. J'avais fui l'auberge et Greyback qui venait une nouvelle fois me harceler, me presser de lui céder. J'ai retrouvé Madame Figg au Ten Bells. Elle est si bonne, heureusement que des femmes comme elle existent pour les miséreux comme moi. Marie Jane l'apprécie aussi profondément, elle est arrivée juste après moi et nous avons parlé si longtemps. Je crois qu'elle est une sorte de mère pour moi, elle me protège à sa façon… Par exemple quand Lucius est venu me chercher le jour de mon anniversaire, elle lui a proposé ses services pour m'épargner… Je crois que c'est à cause de personne comme elle et Madame Figg que je m'accroche encore… sinon, je pense que j'aurai renoncé. Ne m'en veux pas, Fumseck, je sais que ce que j'écris, tu ne veux pas l'entendre mais à qui pourrais-je le dire si ce n'est à toi…

Toujours est-il que Marie Jane m'a demandé de l'accompagner. On est parti ensemble pour rejoindre Polly à Anbury Street. C'est là que je l'ai revu. Une calèche nous suivait, j'ai évidemment pensé à Mac Nair ou à Malefoy mais je n'ai pas reconnu leur cocher habituel. Tu t'en doutes, les inconnus à Whitechapel, cela n'est jamais de bonne augure. J'ai eu un peu peur et Marie Jane a dû s'en rendre compte car elle m'a poussé légèrement et a aussitôt proposé ses services au Maître de cet inconnu. L'homme a souri, gentiment. Il avait l'air bon, un gars bien, je crois qu'il a dit s'appeler Ted Tonks. Il m'a ensuite fixé et m'a questionné d'un simple regard franc et honnête :

« Vous êtes Harry, n'est-ce pas ? »

J'étais tétanisé et je me suis contenté d'hocher faiblement la tête. Il a paru heureux de m'avoir trouvé et m'a fait signe de monter. Je me suis avancé d'un pas, mais Ginger m'a retenu. Monsieur Tonks a repris posément :

« L'ami de mon maître ne veut pas de mal à ce jeune homme, Madame. »

Je crois qu'au mot 'Madame', elle m'a lâché. Je n'avais jamais entendu un seul homme à Whitechapel dire Madame à Marie Jane. C'était surprenant. Etrange. Je me suis approché de la marche de la calèche et c'est là que je l'ai vu, derrière le rideau. Il était si droit, si franc et ses yeux me fixaient avec la même intensité que dans la chambre 16. J'ai regardé vers Ginger pour lui signifier que tout allait bien et elle a semblé comprendre car elle m'a juste dit 'A tout à l'heure' et a continué son chemin vers Anbury Street. J'étais figé et je crois que je n'aurai pu faire un pas si je n'avais entendu sa voix douce m'appeler. Je suis monté et nous sommes restés plusieurs minutes à nous faire face, sans rien dire, juste bercés par les roulis de la calèche qui avait repris sa route pour ne pas attirer davantage l'attention. Le silence entre nous n'était pas particulièrement pesant ou dérangeant. J'avais tant à lui dire mais je sentais ma gorge si serrée, un nœud qui m'empêchait de parler, de respirer convenablement :

« Harry… Je… Harry… »

Il a susurré mon prénom et j'ai cru… En fait, Fumseck, je ne sais même pas pourquoi j'avais tant espéré de lui sous prétexte qu'il était enfin de retour. Après tout, malgré toutes ses belles promesses, il m'avait déjà laissé une première fois, sans même m'expliquer ses raisons, il m'avait lâchement abandonné à Greyback. Quand j'avais réalisé que c'était lui qui me suivait, qu'il m'avait fait quérir par son cochet, j'avais espéré qu'il souhaitait m'enlever à Whitechapel, qu'il allait me faire découvrir la France dont il m'avait si souvent parlé. Je nous imaginais nous promenant sur les quais parisiens, je nous rêvais tendrement enlacés dans une petite chambre confortable alors qu'il me lirait de la poésie. Pourtant quand il avait murmuré mon prénom, quand il avait cherché ses mots pour me parler, je savais que tout ce que j'avais pensé n'était qu'un mirage irréaliste.

J'étais sincèrement furieux contre lui car je savais pertinemment ce qui allait suivre. Il comptait me présenter des excuses avant de me repousser encore, je le lisais sur son visage tendu et inquiet. C'était cependant la dernière chose que je désirais de lui, qu'une nouvelle fois, il s'éloigne de moi sous un quelconque prétexte fallacieux. Ses yeux dorés me fuyaient et ça faisait tellement mal. Je me suis levé presque comme un automate, je voulais descendre, le laisser, là, tout de suite mais la calèche a fait une légère embardée et je suis tombé contre lui.

Il m'a retenu, tout naturellement. Je sentais ses mains puissantes sur mon corps et je respirais son odeur si particulière. Nous n'avons pas bougé pendant plusieurs minutes, nos regards semblaient comme ancrés l'un à l'autre. J'avais l'impression que mon cœur battait trop vite, trop fort, à tel point qu'il me paraissait impossible qu'il ne l'entende pas tambouriner furieusement contre ma poitrine. Je sentais ma tête tournée, je ne sais même pas comment j'en suis arrivé à ce point mais pour la deuxième fois, je me suis rapproché de lui, très doucement, jusqu'à découvrir ses lèvres contres les miennes.

C'était encore plus merveilleux, encore plus intense que dans mes souvenirs de la chambre 16. Au début, c'était juste le contact de nos deux bouches mais je n'ai pu retenir un soupir lorsque j'ai senti sa demande muette. Sa langue me découvrait dans une caresse extraordinaire. Ses mains glissaient sur mes hanches, sur mes fesses et il m'avait fait basculer contre la banquette, me bloquant de toute la force de son corps. A cet instant, j'ai cru que moi aussi je pouvais espérer le bonheur, que peut-être, tous mes rêves se réaliseraient, que j'allais oublier Whitechapel, Malefoy, Mac Nair, Greyback, tout ce qui faisait de ma vie un enfer sur terre mais au lieu de cela, il s'est écarté brusquement de moi. L'impression d'un gouffre qui s'ouvre sous vos pieds…

Mon Dieu, Fumseck, est-ce qu'un jour, il me sera possible d'oublier, d'oublier son parfum, ses caresses, ce baiser ? Au lieu de cela, je viens de passer une nuit à offrir mon âme, mon corps à un dément dont j'ignore même l'identité, qui me terrifie rien qu'à son regard froid. Je vis chaque instant avec cette peur insidieuse que Greyback ne me force, que je lui cède. Si tu savais à quel point il me manque, à quel point ses promesses futiles font mal… Tu auras sans doute des difficultés à me croire mais il m'a affirmé qu'il reviendrait, qu'il comptait me sortir d'ici. Je suis tellement perdu, tellement seul. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il me fait espérer si fort pour me laisser ensuite ? J'aimerais tant comprendre, j'aimerais tellement le comprendre.

Je suis fatigué, je vais te laisser et dormir si seulement j'y parviens, il me reste encore quelques heures avant que Winky et sa mère ne m'appellent pour servir les premiers clients. Excuse-moi encore de te laisser dans de si tristes dispositions, ne m'en tiens pas trop rigueur, mon ami…

A très bientôt.

Harry. »

Le brun ferma le carnet et le posa sur l'étagère. Il souffla doucement sur la flamme tremblotante de l'unique bougie qui éclairait son petit logis sous l'escalier. Il se laissa retomber mollement sur sa paillasse et se tourna pour trouver une position un peu plus confortable. Il était tellement épuisé que cette fois, il s'endormit presque aussitôt…

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Ce fut la voix tonitruante de son oncle qui réveilla Harry alors qu'il dormait encore très profondément. Au vu des rayons du soleil qui passait sous les interstices de la porte bringuebalante de son placard, le petit brun pensa aussitôt qu'il était probablement plus de huit heures. Il ne lui fallut guère plus d'une seconde pour sortir de son petit local et se retrouver dans la grande salle de l'auberge, déjà bondée d'ouvriers qui déjeunaient avec appétit avant de partir travailler aux Docks. Durlsey l'attendait de pieds fermes devant la porte de son placard, ses grosses mains posées sur ses hanches, dans une attitude tout sauf amicale. Les yeux du tenancier le foudroyaient.

« Tu crois peut-être que je te loge pour rien, maudit gamin… Winky et Madame Pomfresh travaillent depuis déjà longtemps. Qu'est-ce que tu fabriquais ? »

Le petit brun se contenta d'hocher faiblement de la tête avant de répondre :

« Rien, mon oncle, je… J'étais fatigué et je ne me suis pas réveillé.

- Fatigué… Oh, Monsieur est 'fatigué', tu m'en vois absolument désolé. »

Le tenancier ricana, c'était un son horrible qui fit frissonner Harry de la tête aux pieds, mais instinctivement, le jeune garçon baissa les yeux pour ne pas susciter davantage le courroux de son oncle qui reprit d'un ton glacial et impérieux :

« Descends immédiatement aux cuisines. La commande de Greyback doit être prête. »

Harry sentit ses jambes se dérober tant il tremblait, comme si une trappe mystérieuse s'était ouverte sous ses pieds. La frappe bourrue de son oncle sur son épaule le propulsa en direction du comptoir où se trouvait assis confortablement le chef des Old Nichols. Greyback le fixait avec cet air d'un chat qui s'apprête à avaler la petite souris prise au piège de ses griffes acérées, un immense sourire victorieux barrait son visage. Harry était plus pâle que jamais, étrangement nauséeux. Il avança d'un pas, puis deux en direction des cuisines de Madame Pomfresh, difficilement, presque comme une marionnette guidée par les fils d'un Dieu par trop cruel.

Sa dernière espérance s'échappa impitoyablement lorsque la bonne dame lui tendit un plateau empli de victuailles diverses, du vin rouge, une grappe de raisin frais, du pain car cela indiquait un service en chambre et non en salle. Il le savait parfaitement et son cœur se serra encore davantage. Il eut une pensée étrange et inattendue pour Remus qui l'avait bel et bien abandonné, avant de se diriger, résigné, vers le comptoir. Le sourire de Greyback lui parut encore plus suffisant et satisfait, son regard féroce le parcourait comme une vulgaire viande sur un étal. Il sentit sa poigne forte contre son bras trop maigre et ses lèvres si proches de son oreille lui susurrer avec un plaisir mal dissimulé :

« Alors, beauté, on dirait que cette fois, il faudra que tu te contentes de ma grosse queue et pas des attributs de la Haute. Ne t'en fais pas, je te jure que tu ne seras pas déçu, fillette. »

Harry tenta d'échapper à sa présence mais en vain, l'autre homme serra encore plus fort son bras jusqu'à le faire gémir de douleur. De sa main libre, Greyback découvrait son entrejambe de façon si impudique et il ne put retenir un hoquet lorsque les doigts de cette pourriture glissèrent dans son pantalon pour le caresser, sans se soucier le moins du monde, du quand dira-t-on, sans se préoccuper des clients de l'Auberge. Le chef des Old Nichols se leva aussitôt et murmura :

« Laisse donc ce plateau sur le comptoir, gamin, je vais me contenter de te sauter pour cette fois. »

Harry était comme figé, prostré dans un monde lointain. Il était entraîné par la poigne ferme de Greyback en direction de l'escalier et il ne parvenait pas à s'opposer à cet homme, il était comme un animal que l'on conduit aux abattoirs, il n'attendait plus qu'une chose : sa mort, espérant secrètement qu'elle soit brève. Perdu dans ses pensées, il ne réalisa pas immédiatement que la porte d'entrée de l'Auberge avait brusquement claqué. Pourtant, tous les regards s'étaient aussitôt tournés vers Mondingus Fletcher qui se tenait dans l'encadrement, visiblement abasourdi.

Greyback qui avait stoppé son avancée vers l'escalier dévisageait son second d'un regard noir et furieux. Le pauvre ivrogne savait déjà qu'il paierait cher cette intrusion car il allait à l'encontre des ordres impératifs qu'avait donnés son patron mais là, la situation requerrait sa présence immédiate et il s'écria, en bafouillant :

« Chef… Polly… La vieille Polly… Qu'elle s'est fait trucider à Buck's Row (1), chef… »

A suivre…

**Note de l'auteur :**

**Mary Ann Nichols, dite « Polly »**

Née en 1845 à Londres, mariée à William Nichols et mère de cinq enfants, elle était séparée de son mari depuis quelques années. Elle fut tuée dans la nuit du 31 Août 1888, à l'âge de 42 ans.

Son corps fut retrouvé entre 3 heures 30 et 3 heures 45 du matin dans Buck's Row, la gorge tranchée, la langue lacérée et l'abdomen entaillé ; ses organes génitaux étaient également profondément entaillés.

Les journaux de l'époque, quotidiennement remplis d'articles sur des femmes assassinées, mutilées ou brûlées vives, considérèrent ce cas comme « étrange », mettant ainsi le doigt sur la particularité du mode opératoire du tueur. Ce fut le premier meurtre 'officiel' de celui que l'on nomma par la suite 'Jack the Ripper' (Jack l'éventreur)


	8. Chapter 8 : Inspecteur Abberline

**Résumé **: Après avoir embrassé Remus dans la calèche, nous avions laissé Harry dans une position des plus délicates puisque son oncle lui a ordonné de monter avec Greyabck dans sa chambre. Ils sont interrompus au dernier moment par l'annonce du meurtre de Polly, une des prostituées de Whitechapel. Que va faire Remus ? Comment va-t-il venir en aide à son adorable brun ?

PS : oui, je sais, ça fait très, très longtemps… Mais je n'abandonne pas, je poursuis entre mes différentes histoires. Merci de me suivre encore, merci pour vos messages, bises et bonne lecture, lilywen…

**Littérature du dix-neuvième siècle**

**Chapitre 8 : Inspecteur Abberline**

Depuis quelques jours, Remus Lupin ne dormait quasiment plus : son sommeil était presque invariablement perturbé par des cauchemars étranges et confus. L'homme aux tempes grisonnantes préférait ne plus compter le nombre de fois où il s'était réveillé dans ce lit bien trop grand, en sueur, alors que de magnifiques yeux verts émeraude le scrutaient avec accusation. Il lui semblait que cet ange de Whitechapel venait désormais hanter chacun de ces rêves pour le confronter à sa pathétique faiblesse. Lui qui était d'habitude si volontaire, si déterminé, lui qui s'était affranchi de sa propre famille, allant à l'encontre de ce que décrétaient la morale et les convenances, il ne se reconnaissait plus. Pire, il se détestait pour cela. Il avait été tellement lâche, une nouvelle fois.

Il y a maintenant plus d'une semaine, il avait demandé à Dobby de faire préparer de toute urgence la calèche puisqu'il ne supportait plus de rester oisif dans le manoir des Snape, à attendre des nouvelles improbables de Severus et Sirius. S'il avait été complètement honnête, il aurait simplement admis que ce qu'il désirait plus que tout au monde était de retrouver Harry, qu'il se mourrait de ne pas savoir ce qu'il devenait dans cette sordide auberge. Il ne supportait pas d'être aussi loin de lui, de ne pouvoir le toucher, l'embrasser. Il n'en pouvait plus de penser sans cesse à cette pourriture malfaisante de Greyback et à tous ces hommes qui prenaient cet ange comme une vulgaire putain. Le cocher de Severus, l'affable Ted Tonks, l'avait donc conduit jusqu'à Whitechapel et avait retrouvé assez facilement Harry alors que le petit brun se dirigeait vers Anbury Street, il était accompagné d'une des protégées de Miss Figg, la rouquine Marie Jane kelly que Remus avait aussitôt reconnue.

Son cœur avait battu si vite à l'idée qu'Harry refuse catégoriquement de monter dans la calèche, mais rien ne s'était passé comme il l'avait craint dans un premier temps. Le joli brun l'avait rejoint sans faire d'esclandres, il en aurait pourtant eu tous les droits car Remus l'avait abandonné sans crier gare le matin même où il l'avait embrassé, rompant cruellement toutes les promesses qui lui avait faites depuis leur première rencontre. Harry s'était simplement assis face à lui, silencieusement et il l'avait fixé avec ce regard un peu perdu, le garçon était visiblement très surpris de le revoir, comme si Remus avait été un fantôme revenu d'un lointain passé oublié. Pendant de très longues minutes, aucun des deux n'avaient osé parler. Le silence ponctué par les trépidations de la calèche avait quelque chose de dérangeant et Remus avait fini par le rompre en bredouillant péniblement le prénom du garçon. Il ne savait pas exactement quoi dire, des excuses peut-être, mais en découvrant la rage à peine contenue, la colère qui brillaient dans les yeux flamboyants, il arrêta sa pitoyable tentative d'explication. Harry pinçait furieusement ses lèvres pour ne pas hurler contre lui et Remus le trouva simplement magnifique. Il avait vu le gamin se lever brusquement, dans le but évident de le laisser mais un mouvement de la calèche l'avait fait tomber contre lui. Il était fasciné par son odeur douce, par son corps gracile, par son visage délicat. Cette proximité était ce qu'il avait espéré depuis qu'il l'avait abandonné dans la chambre 16, il en avait rêvé presque chacune nuit depuis son départ.

Remus avait alors compris que ce qui n'aurait jamais dû arriver, était simplement inévitable, inéluctable, comme un jeu du destin dont il était la pathétique marionnette. Il avait resserré, presque inconsciemment, sa prise sur le corps juvénile, son regard semblait comme accroché à celui si vert, si puissant, il était comme hypnotisé. Harry s'était redressé légèrement et l'avait embrassé, naturellement. Une seconde fois. C'était encore plus fort, bouleversant. Il avait répondu avec ferveur, oubliant où il était, oubliant qu'il salissait cet ange, comme les autres. Sa langue le découvrait dans une caresse extraordinaire. Ses mains glissaient avec frénésie sur ses hanches, sur ses fesses et progressivement, il l'avait poussé contre la banquette, le bloquant de toute la force de son corps, le dominant complètement. Même maintenant, il ne saurait expliquer son emportement inconsidéré mais il avait brusquement réalisé qu'il n'agissait pas différemment des autres, qu'il était prêt à prendre le garçon, dans une calèche, juste pour combler cette sensation qui le rendait complètement fou depuis des semaines. Il le traitait comme tous les autres le faisaient, ni plus, ni moins et il s'était reculé aussitôt, effrayé. Depuis, il ne pouvait oublier… Il était hanté par le regard émeraude qu'Harry lui avait adressé. Il l'avait blessé. Encore. Cruellement. Il ne se le pardonnait pas.

Pourquoi Diable n'avait-il pas saisi cette occasion unique lorsqu'Harry avait accepté de monter dans la calèche ? Il aurait dû parler avec l'adolescent, s'expliquer avec lui, le convaincre et fuir, partir pour la France, la lointaine Amérique, les Indes, peu importe, il aurait dû le sortir de ce quartier miséreux avant qu'il n'arrive malheur au jeune garçon mais non, à la place, il avait cédé à la tentation, trahissant ainsi la mémoire de James, traitant Harry comme une putain de Whitechapel, piétinant le peu de respect qu'il pouvait encore avoir de lui-même. Il plaidait coupable pour toutes les charges retenues. Il avait l'impression insupportable de l'avoir pratiquement forcé. Bien sûr, il avait conscience qu'Harry ne s'y était pas opposé le moins du monde mais ce doute persistait. Après tout, le garçon n'avait jamais appris que cette réponse chez les Dursley, toujours répondre aux désirs des hommes qui croisaient son chemin, céder aux moindres de leurs caprices, sans jamais penser à son propre bien-être, à son bonheur. Il n'avait pas agi autrement avec Remus, il se rappelait parfaitement comment Harry avait commencé à se dévêtir dans la chambre 16, simplement parce qu'il était furieux de ce qui s'était passé avec Greyback et qu'il s'était emporté contre lui. Harry se comportait toujours comme s'il s'excusait d'être ce qu'il est et Remus maudissait chaque jour davantage cette soi-disant famille qui avait brisé cet enfant, ne lui apprenant jamais que la soumission, la terreur.

Même s'il reconnaissait l'incohérence de son raisonnement, il avait également reporté une grande partie de sa colère sur Severus. L'ancien bras droit de Lord Riddle lui avait fait promettre de ne rien tenter d'inconsidéré avant son retour et l'homme se maudissait maintenant d'avoir accepté cela si facilement. Quand allait-il revenir avec Sirius ? Dans un jour, dans un mois, dans un an… A l'époque de sa promesse, il ignorait la situation dans laquelle se trouvait Harry. Après tout, lorsqu'ils avaient mis au point leur plan à Paris, Severus et lui n'avaient qu'une seule certitude, obtenue grâce aux confidences de Nott sur son lit de mort : le garçon était encore vivant. L'avocat avait bel et bien fait croire au Lord durant toutes ces années que l'enfant s'était enfui peu après le départ des Potter pour les Indes, disparu à tout jamais dans une quelconque ruelle sombre de Londres. Ils en avaient naturellement déduit qu'Harry était heureux, quelque part, auprès de la famille de sa mère. Combien de temps pouvait-il encore attendre, sachant tout ce qu'endurait le garçon ? Il ne le supportait plus, il ne se supportait plus.

Oh, bien sûr, il connaissait parfaitement les arguments de Severus pour les avoir entendus si souvent lors de leur retour vers Londres. Il ne devait surtout rien tenter, aux risques d'attirer l'attention de Riddle sur l'existence encore secrète d'Harry. Il fallait d'abord prouver l'innocence des Potter et de Sirius dans cette sombre histoire de corruption, faire tomber cette accusation de haute trahison envers la couronne anglaise, lever les charges pour complicité et arrangement illicite avec la France dans le commerce des soieries. S'il parvenait à cela, il pourrait sortir Harry de cet enfer, le protéger du machiavélique lord… Tout cela, il le savait, mais c'était sans compter sur ce qu'il avait découvert en séjournant dans l'auberge des Dursley. La condition détestable du joli brun, vendu au plus offrant, maltraité par son oncle sous l'œil bienveillant de la sœur de Lily. Il y avait aussi les derniers événements…

Remus se releva du large canapé qui trônait majestueusement dans le vaste salon. Il se dirigea vers la porte du fond donnant sur la salle de réception, là où se déroulaient les repas mondains chez les Snape. Il traversa rapidement l'espace qui le mettait généralement mal à l'aise de part sa magnificence exagérée. Il emprunta le long corridor ; depuis son installation dans le manoir, il avait parfois la désagréable impression que les portraits des ancêtres qui décoraient les murs de chaque côté, le suivaient du regard et l'observaient. Il accéléra encore le pas et referma la porte de la petite bibliothèque bureau qui était devenue une sorte de refuge pour lui, dans ce manoir oppressant. Tout y était plus cosy, plus confortable. Les meubles aux couleurs sombres, les tentures vertes foncées lui donnaient l'impression d'un lieu hors du temps. Il s'installa avec nonchalance sur l'un des fauteuils près de la petite cheminée et attrapa sur la table basse la pile de journaux qui avaient été déposés avec soin par Dobby. C'était devenu presque un rituel pour lui, il compulsait presque frénétiquement tous les articles, à la recherche de la moindre information sur Whitechapel, c'était pathétique, c'était son seul lien avec Harry désormais.

Il avait découpé de nombreuses coupures de presse après cet événement qui avait marqué ce début du mois de septembre. Cette femme, déjà marquée par une vie de soumission, de pauvreté, avait croisé le chemin d'un monstre. Curieusement, il avait aussitôt repensé au meurtre qui l'avait tant perturbé au cours du mois d'août. Objectivement, sans la présence d'Harry, peut-être aurait-il seulement vaguement prêté attention à tout ceci, il aurait réagi comme la plupart des Lords de Westminster qu'il croisait lorsqu'il se promenait dans Hyde Park. Cela aurait alimenté quelques conversations polies sur les mœurs dévoyées de cette femme qui justifiaient presque sa mort prématurée. Il était pourtant bien loin de cet état d'esprit car lorsqu'il pensait à cette dénommée Polly tuée dans des circonstances plus que douteuses, ses souvenirs le ramenaient inexorablement vers Harry.

Comme le garçon, elle n'avait pas d'autres choix pour survivre que de se vendre et probablement que le meurtrier était un client quelconque ou alors s'agissait-il d'un règlement de compte organisé par le gang des Old Nichols. Forcément, cette simple pensée le ramenait à cette brute qui l'avait contraint à abandonner l'ange brun. Que lui faisait-il endurer maintenant ? Est-ce que le tenancier avait cédé aux exigences de cette immonde pourriture ? Le temps de son séjour, Remus avait tenté de mener sa propre enquête sur Greyback, le vieille Miss Figg l'avait d'ailleurs bien aidé dans sa tâche. En fait, il avait découvert que les Old Nichols faisaient régner un régime de terreur sur l'East End, sous l'égide d'un homme mystérieux que les filles de Whitechapel dénommaient 'Voldemort'.

Dix heures sonnèrent dans la petite pièce et Remus se cala un peu mieux dans le fauteuil, rejetant sa tête en arrière, contre le dossier. Son invité serait bientôt là, il en saurait enfin un peu plus sur toute cette sordide histoire et il n'eut guère le temps d'approfondir ses pensées que deux légers coups furent portés contre la porte en chêne massif. Remus pesta légèrement et se redressa vivement :

« Entrez ! »

La silhouette longiligne de Dobby apparut l'instant suivant dans l'encadrement, il se tenait droit, dans une attitude presque défensive et Remus s'en voulut aussitôt. Il ne cessait de rabrouer le pauvre domestique qui pourtant, s'acquittait remarquablement de sa tâche, répondant à la moindre de ses exigences :

« Pardonnez-moi, Monsieur Lupin.

- Ce n'est rien, Dobby, j'étais juste préoccupé. Qu'y a-t-il ?

- Monsieur, votre invité est aux grilles du manoir.

- Comment ? »

Remus s'était brusquement relevé, à la fois fébrile et impatient. Il savait que si Severus apprenait sa démarche, il le tuerait probablement mais il ne pouvait rester assis, les bras ballants alors que la vie d'Harry était peut-être menacée.

« Bien, faites-le entrer tout de suite et conduisez-le jusqu'ici. »

Le domestique se retourna prêt à accomplir sa mission mais s'arrêta lorsque la voix de Lupin reprit fermement :

« Amenez-nous du thé et quelques collations, ainsi que tout le dossier vert qui doit se trouver dans ma chambre, sur le bureau.

- Bien, Monsieur… »

La porte se referma et Remus ne put retenir un profond soupir de soulagement. Il se sentait aussi curieusement excité, pressé de pouvoir enfin agir. Bien sûr, il ignorait encore s'il pourrait faire confiance à cet homme mais d'après quelques relations à Scotland Yard, il était un homme droit, honnête.

Il tournait tel un lion en cage, les secondes lui paraissaient des minutes, les minutes des heures. Lorsque finalement il entendit de nouveaux coups contre la porte, il se retint de justesse de se précipiter pour l'ouvrir. Dobby s'effaça devant l'autre homme, il était plutôt bien fait de sa personne, malgré quelques mèches grisonnantes qui marquaient ses tempes, il devait avoir une quarantaine d'années. Remus s'avança vers lui et désigna presque machinalement les deux fauteuils qui se faisaient face, enjoignant muettement son invité à y prendre place. Dobby fit une légère révérence avant de s'éclipser, laissant les deux hommes, seuls, dans un silence étrangement pesant.

Sans doute par habitude professionnelle, l'inspecteur scrutait le moindre détail de la pièce, les livres luxueux classés dans la bibliothèque, le tapis persan, les tentures… Remus se racla brièvement la gorge et commença d'une voix qu'il espéra assurée :

« Inspecteur Abberline… C'est bien cela ?

- Oui, Monsieur. Cependant, puis-je me permettre de vous demander, Monsieur Snape… »

Remus se sentit encore plus mal à l'aise et il l'interrompit, avec difficulté :

« Non… Je… Vous êtes bien au manoir des Snape. Severus est actuellement en voyage d'affaire et je suis un ami de la famille, Remus Lupin, Inspecteur Abberline.

- Bien… Sauf votre respect, pourrais-je savoir pourquoi vous m'avez instamment convié ici-même, Monsieur Lupin ?

- Je… Etes-vous, Inspecteur, l'homme en charge de l'enquête de Whitechapel ? »

L'homme sembla aussitôt sur la défensive, surpris par la question inattendue de son hôte, il allait répondre lorsque quelqu'un frappa à la porte de la bibliothèque. Remus sembla prodigieusement agacé par cette interruption mais n'osa émettre le moindre commentaire alors que le domestique posait élégamment un plateau sur la table basse. Une théière d'où s'échappait l'odeur prenante d'un Earl Grey fumant, des pâtisseries appétissantes et deux tasses en porcelaine de chine composaient l'ensemble. Dobby se redressa et tendit avec fermeté une pochette de documents à l'ami de son maître, avant de déclarer :

« Y a-t-il autres choses, Monsieur Lupin ?

- Non, Dobby, c'est parfait, qu'on ne nous dérange sous aucun prétexte, est-ce bien clair ?

- Oui, Monsieur Lupin. »

Le serviteur disparut dans une dernière révérence polie à destination des deux hommes et la porte claqua, les laissant seuls pour la seconde fois.

« Hmmm… Désirez-vous… Une tasse de thé ? »

L'inspecteur hocha de la tête et Remus s'empressa de verser le thé dans une des tasses, il la tendit ensuite à son vis-à-vis. Il fit de même pour lui, avant de se caler plus confortablement dans le fauteuil, il allait reprendre mais visiblement, l'homme n'était pas du genre à s'embarrasser de politesses excessives et surannées :

« Monsieur Lupin, pourrait-on en venir à la raison de ma présence ici ? Est-ce lié aux crimes de Whitechapel ? »

Remus sentit aussitôt qu'il devait jouer franc jeu avec lui, il avait un regard honnête qui ne pouvait tromper, qui ne savait mentir, ce qui le rassura grandement.

« En partie, oui…

- C'est-à-dire ?

- J'ai moi-même passé quelques temps à Whitechapel. »

Cette simple déclaration eut le mérite de faire réagir Frederick Abberline qui regarda Remus avec une curiosité évidente, ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'un membre de la bonne société admettait sans aucune équivoque fréquenter ce quartier. Bien sûr, il savait que les aristocrates allaient s'encanailler là-bas, dès que leur femme partait quelques jours dans leur maison de campagne, mais jamais, il n'en était fait mention. Remus coupa court au cheminement des pensées de l'inspecteur avec empressement :

« Ce… Ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez.

- Vraiment ? »

L'incrédulité était clairement lisible dans la réponse d'Abberline.

« Je sais que vous devez probablement penser que je vous ai fait venir pour cacher quelques histoires scandaleuses, en liaison avec cette pauvre femme retrouvée morte. »

Le simple fait de parler en des termes si prévenants d'une putain de Whitechapel troubla l'inspecteur ; d'habitude, les Lords de Westminster parlaient avec tellement de suffisance des petites gens. Il ne comprenait pas très bien cet inconnu, il semblait étrange, différent peut-être.

« Alors que faisiez-vous à Whitechapel et pourquoi m'avez-vous fait venir jusqu'ici si vous n'étiez pas lié à cette femme ?

- J'ai passé plus d'un mois dans une auberge de ce quartier…

- Un mois ? Pourquoi donc ?

- C'est une histoire compliquée, mais il me faut votre parole de gentleman de ne jamais dévoiler de façon inconsidérée ce que je m'apprête à vous dévoiler, il y va de la vie d'un jeune garçon. »

Au moins, Abberline semblait attentif et il avait réussi à capter toute son attention. Son visage paraissait encore plus soucieux, ses rides légères au bord des yeux se dessinaient encore plus, il hocha finalement la tête :

« Je vois… Qui est ce jeune homme ? Et surtout, qu'est-il pour vous ?

- Harry Potter, le fils d'un de mes meilleurs amis. Ses parents sont morts, il y a bien des années lors d'un voyage aux Indes. Je ne prendrais pas la peine de dévoiler ici tous les motifs qui font que ce garçon, ancien héritier d'une des plus riches familles anglaises, s'est retrouvé à Whitechapel… De toute façon, il vous faudrait peu de temps pour trouver trace de cette affaire dans les archives de Scotland Yard. Cependant, je veux vous informer de certaines choses concernant Whitechapel, en échange de votre promesse que vous veillerez sur lui.

- Sur Potter ?

- Oui.

- Pourquoi ne le faites-vous vous-même s'il vous importe autant ?

- Connaissez-vous les Old Nichols ? »

Le rire grave d'Abberline surprit quelque peu Remus mais l'inspecteur se redressa et reprit sans attendre, assez agacé :

« J'enquête sur des filles de Whitechapel !

- Excusez-moi, ma question était effectivement stupide.

- Certes, se pourrait-il qu'un Lord tel que vous ait eu maille à partir avec cette organisation ?

- Disons que j'étais auprès d'Harry, je veillais sur lui, à la demande de mon ami, Severus Snape, mais j'ai dû fuir le quartier à cause d'une menace sérieuse des Old Nichols sur le garçon. Il voulait me viser par son intermédiaire.

- Quel lien avec mon enquête ?

- Peut-être aucun… Sincèrement, je l'ignore, c'est juste un pressentiment. Ecoutez, Harry connaissait très vraisemblablement cette femme. Il traîne souvent au Britannia et au Ten Bells et je n'ai pas besoin de vous préciser que la plupart des filles s'y rejoignent.

- Et quelles informations vouliez-vous me donner ?

- Juste les résultats de mon enquête. Un mois à observer, à noter toutes les malversations de Greyback…

- Qui vous dit que je suis intéressé ? J'ai également mon réseau d'indicateur…

- Tenez. »

Remus tendit le dossier vert que Dobby lui avait apporté il y a seulement quelques minutes. Pendant un temps qui parut une éternité, il crut que l'inspecteur refuserait son aide, n'acceptant pas de consulter toutes les informations qu'il avait accumulées au fil des semaines.

« Prenez. Je me fiche de ce qui peut m'arriver, même si Severus me tuera probablement pour cela, je veux simplement que vous ayez toutes les cartes en main pour que ces crimes cessent et surtout qu'Harry ne soit pas la cible de ces pourritures. Protégez-le, c'est tout ce que je vous demande. Rien d'autre. »

Frederick semblait hésiter réellement. Son esprit avait la désagréable sensation de se laisser corrompre par cet homme qui lui était inconnu mais une autre part de lui-même était persuadée que le Lord était sincère avec lui, qu'il se souciait de ce gamin de Whitechapel plus que de tout au monde. Ses yeux dorés brillaient étrangement à chaque fois qu'il prononçait son prénom. Il s'empara brusquement de la pochette et détacha le lien qui retenait les documents. Il la positionna du mieux qu'il put sur ses genoux, dans un équilibre précaire. Les premières feuilles étaient découpées dans les journaux de ces derniers jours, il relut brièvement quelques passages du Times :

« Abomination dans l'East End. L'œuvre du démon. L'enquêteur de Scotland Yard, Frederick Abberline s'est rendu ce matin-même dans Buck's Row où a été découvert le corps de la victime au beau milieu de la nuit. Une femme d'une quarantaine d'années, Mary Ann Nichols dite Polly a été retrouvée la gorge tranchée, la langue lacérée et l'abdomen entaillé. Malgré les consignes de la police londonienne, certains éléments de l'enquête n'ont pu rester confidentiels. Ainsi, nous avons appris que parmi les abominations de ce crime, les organes génitaux de la victime étaient également profondément entaillés, sans doute en raison de l'activité illicite que pratiquait cette femme depuis de nombreuses années… »

Abberline ferma un bref instant les yeux, les souvenirs du corps revenant aussitôt à sa mémoire, comme des flashs qu'il n'arrivait pas à gérer. Il avait déjà vu de nombreuses scènes de crime depuis toutes ces années au service de Scotland Yard, mais, ce meurtre dépassait largement tous les autres, par la cruauté dont avait fait preuve l'assassin, cet acharnement incroyable à détruire, à salir cette pauvre femme. De par sa longue expérience, il avait réalisé en fermant délicatement les paupières encore ouvertes de Polly qu'il était confronté à un déséquilibré comme jamais il n'en avait croisé, c'était une certitude. Il avait compris aussitôt que cette affaire ne serait pas comme les autres pour lui, qu'elle serait même l'enquête de sa carrière.

Il reprit sa lecture, faisant défiler les articles des journaux du plus récent au plus ancien. Toutes les coupures étaient classées avec grand soin, quelques passages étaient annotés. L'écriture de Lupin était fine, légèrement penchée vers la droite, soigneuse, digne et élégante - honnête. Il avait lu un ouvrage français, il y a quelques années, une étude très récente qui tendait à prouver que l'écriture était un révélateur du caractère d'un homme, beaucoup donnaient peu de crédit à ces nouvelles théories scientifiques, lui, il pensait que c'était là que se trouvait l'avenir de sa profession. Perdu dans ses pensées, il s'arrêta brusquement devant un autre article qui ne concernait pas Mary Ann Nichols mais Martha Tabram. Il fixa aussitôt son regard vers Remus Lupin, ne pouvant masquer sa surprise :

« Pourquoi avez-vous joint des articles sur cette autre femme ? Je n'étais pas responsable de cette enquête.

- Oui… Je le sais… J'avais quitté précipitamment Whitechapel peu de temps avant ce meurtre et à l'époque, je lisais absolument tout ce qui me permettait d'en savoir un peu plus sur l'East End, les opérations immobilières comme les plus sordides faits divers. J'ai gardé tous les articles concernant Martha Tabram… Même s'il n'y a aucun lien. Je ne voulais pas les jeter, en mémoire de cette femme... Je ne pouvais pas. »

Remus se sentait épié par l'inspecteur qui le fixait comme s'il pouvait ainsi lire ses pensées les plus profondes. Abberline toussota légèrement, il hésitait mais il sentit que c'était là une chance pour lui de confronter enfin ses théories.

« J'ai déjà avancé l'idée auprès des mes supérieurs que ces deux meurtres étaient peut-être liés. Il y a des similitudes… Enfin, je ne saurais comment vous l'expliquez, c'est la première fois que je vois quelque chose d'aussi effrayant. »

Remus trembla, presque inconsciemment. Jamais, il n'avait pensé qu'un homme pouvait tuer de façon si cruelle, si sordide, de façon répétée, mais Abberline semblait réellement très sérieux. Il n'osa contredire l'homme aux tempes grisonnantes qui reprit sa découverte du dossier. Lupin avait également mis quelques articles économiques sur le projet de réhabilitation des docks londoniens et l'East End par quelques sociétés immobilières. En somme, rien de bien important mais, c'était pourtant là tout ce qui le reliait encore à son tendre Harry et il s'accrochait désespérément à cette idée.

Le silence devint de plus en plus pesant, Remus se tordait convulsivement les mains. Il n'avait jamais été un ardent défenseur de la religion, il se serait même défini comme athée, mais, alors que l'inspecteur lisait assidument le dossier qu'il avait composé, il pria Dieu de toute son âme, il le supplia pour qu'Abberline protège son ange mieux qu'il ne l'avait fait jusque là, qu'il vienne en aide à Harry avant que Greyback et ses accolytes ne le brisent définitivement. Il ne pouvait pas le perdre, pas alors qu'il l'avait tout juste retrouvé, il fut sorti de ses pensées lugubres par la voix profonde de l'enquêteur :

« Vous m'avez demandé la plus grande discrétion concernant cette affaire, n'est-ce pas, Monsieur Lupin ?

- Oui… Harry est probablement en danger pour une toute autre raison et son identité doit à tout prix rester secrète. Il ne faut pas que les journaux apprennent l'existence du descendant des Potter, ni qu'ils dévoilent où il se trouve, mais j'ai peur pour sa vie…

- Je crois que nous allons travailler ensemble si vous le souhaitez toujours, Monsieur Lupin. »

A suivre…


	9. Chapter 9 : Rencontre au Ten Bells

**Résumé **: La dernière fois, nous avions fait la connaissance de l'inspecteur Abberline, de Scotland Yard, chargé de l'enquête sur le mystérieux assassin de l'East End (personnage réel de l'histoire de Jack l'éventreur)… Mais la menace gronde dans Whitechapel… J'espère que vous aimerez ce nouveau chapitre et je compte sur vous, chers lecteurs, pour me laisser un message… Bonne lecture… A très bientôt lilywen.

**Littérature du dix-neuvième siècle**

**Chapitre 9 : Rencontre au Ten Bells**

« Inspecteur… Inspecteur… »

L'homme d'une quarantaine d'années, aux tempes légèrement grisonnantes, s'avança d'un pas lourd et pesant vers le jeune policier qui l'avait interpelé. Il écarta les quelques badauds gênant sa progression et s'agenouilla, fixant avec horreur le corps mutilé atrocement. Dans cette cour intérieure du 29 Hanbury Street, Abberline pensa que jamais il n'avait vu un tel acharnement et pourtant, il avait déjà enquêté sur de nombreuses affaires qui avaient défrayé la chronique londonienne par le passé mais rien d'aussi abject, d'aussi innommable.

La femme qui paraissait avoir entre quarante et cinquante ans, avait la gorge tranchée, sa tête pendait dans un angle improbable et ne tenait encore au reste de son corps que par quelques hasards miraculeux. Qui que soit l'assassin de cette prostituée, il s'était acharné, cruellement, sadiquement. Son ventre était ouvert de part en part et dans une mise en scène macabre, il avait ôté les intestins de cette femme et les avait déposés comme une étrange décoration sur son épaule droite. L'inspecteur posa machinalement son mouchoir sur sa bouche pour couvrir les odeurs rances du sang et de détritus qui traînaient ça et là dans la cour, il se sentait nauséeux et son malaise s'accentua encore quand il constata, en repoussant légèrement la couverture qui couvrait le bas du corps que toute la partie inférieure avait été prélevée presque intégralement : son vagin, son utérus… Peut-être une perfide façon pour ce meurtrier d'expliquer sa punition quasi divine, pourquoi il avait irrémédiablement condamné cette pauvre femme et son activité illicite dans Whitechapel semblait être là le seul mobile à cet acharnement sordide. Eparpillées autour du corps, il y avait quelques malheureuses pièces de monnaie, sans doute la rétribution promise par le dernier client de cette femme, probablement s'agissait-il de l'assassin.

L'autre policier avait fait reculer légèrement les quelques curieux qui s'approchaient de la sinistre découverte. Abberline se releva difficilement pour la première fois de son existence, il se sentait vieux, usé, fatigué par les ans. Cette affaire n'était pas comme les autres, cette affaire lui pesait car il ne lui faisait désormais plus aucun doute que les meurtres qui se succédaient dans ce quartier miséreux étaient le fait d'un même homme. Martha Tabram, Marie Ann Nichols. Le même acharnement à détruire, à souiller… C'était bien trop pour son esprit cartésien et scientifique que d'accepter l'idée d'une coïncidence malheureuse… Il allait en cela à l'encontre de beaucoup de ces confrères, peu d'entre eux accordant crédit à ses idées avant-gardistes sur les méthodes d'investigation et nul doute que sa théorie d'un même homme tuant de façon rituelle et répétitive n'allait pas obtenir leur adhésion mais cela ne lui importait guère.

Il y avait eu aussi cette visite surprenante au manoir de ce riche Lord où il avait été accueilli par un homme qui lui avait paru d'embler être une personne bien, se souciant de son prochain, il avait lu une bienveillance compatissante envers les habitants de ce quartier laissé à l'abandon et à la loi de l'injustice. Oui, Remus Lupin lui avait forte impression et leur conversation lui revenait sans cesse à l'esprit alors qu'il fixait le corps de l'inconnu. Le policier se rapprocha à nouveau de lui et demanda avec prudence :

« Inspecteur… Inspecteur… Est-ce que tout va bien ? »

Il regarda le jeune homme avec une pointe de commisération et dodelina légèrement de la tête :

« Croyez-vous sincèrement que quiconque puisse aller bien devant un tel spectacle ? »

L'autre eut l'air penaud et ses joues s'enflammèrent. Frederick Abberline regretta aussitôt son emportement contre le novice qui voulait seulement s'acquitter au mieux de sa tache. L'inspecteur poursuivit, en demandant d'une voix qu'il espérait plus calme :

« Avez-vous eu des témoignages quelconques ?

- Oui… En fait, un homme s'est présenté à nous presque aussitôt.

- Et, c'était pourquoi ?

- Il prétend avoir entendu des cris cette nuit.

- Où était-il à ce moment là ?

- Chez lui, dans cet immeuble… »

L'agent avait machinalement désigné le bâtiment aux façades grises et sales qui jouxtaient la cour du 29 Hanbury Street. L'inspecteur regarda fixement l'endroit et répliqua sèchement :

« Il a entendu crier… Pourquoi n'est-il donc pas intervenu ?

- Il dit qu'il n'a pas eu le courage de regarder par la fenêtre… »

C'était difficile d'ajouter un commentaire à cela, une femme avait été assassinée de la pire des façons, une véritable abjection de l'humanité mais les habitants de ce quartier n'avait simplement pas prêté attention à ses appels aux secours, trop habitués et éreintés pour s'émouvoir d'une telle violence. Le monde dans lequel vivait cette femme était sans pitié, sans considération pour ceux qui avaient déjà perdu, jusqu'à leur dignité. Abberline se contenta d'un bref hochement de tête, signe de sa résignation et il demanda au jeune policier :

« Y a-t-il autre chose ?

- Juste un peu avant votre arrivée, une gamine complètement paniquée, est venue vers ici en courant. Elle nous a signalé une trace suspecte au pied de son immeuble, c'est à l'angle de la rue en direction de Dorset Street. Le sergent Smith a été vérifié immédiatement, il pense que c'est…

- Quoi ?

- Du sang… Probablement laissé par l'assassin alors qu'il s'enfuyait avec les organes de la victime.

- J'irai voir également, on ne sait jamais s'il y avait quelques indices, même si j'en doute vraiment. A-t-on une idée de l'identité de la victime ?

- Bien, d'après quelques habitués du quartier, c'est une des filles du Britannia…

- Une idée de son nom ?

- D'après l'un d'eux, il s'agirait d'Annie Chapman, il l'appelle « Dark Annie » (1) dans le coin.

- Les filles de ce pub pourraient peut-être nous en dire un peu plus sur elle. Conduisez-moi jusque là. J'aimerais les interroger.

- Bien sûr, Inspecteur.

- Il faut également évacuer son corps immédiatement.»

L'inspecteur s'agenouilla et recouvrit complètement le corps abîmé et meurtri à l'aide du drap blanc, tâché du sang de la victime. Il se releva doucement, passant une main lasse sur son visage fatigué. Après un bref signe de tête à destination du jeune policier pour qu'il l'attende encore quelques instants, Frederick se rapprocha de son subordonné, resté légèrement en retrait, près de la calèche qui les avait conduits de Scotland Yard à Whitechapel. Abberline lui expliqua succinctement ce qu'il attendait de lui le temps de son absence, le grand roux acquiesça simplement à son supérieur. Frederick se retourna ensuite vers le jeune policier novice et le suivit sans prêter attention à la foule grandissante de badauds et curieux. Ils remontèrent rapidement Hanbury Street et lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au carrefour entre Dorset Street et Crispin Street, Abberline scruta avec attention le pub Britannia dont il avait longuement parlé avec Remus Lupin.

Ils traversèrent rapidement la rue, évitant de justesse une calèche lancée à vive allure. L'inspecteur s'arrêta à l'entrée du lieu très fréquenté en ce milieu de matinée, il allait pousser la porte bringuebalante du pub lorsque deux femmes, âgées d'une quarantaine d'années, en sortirent. Au vu de leur habit qui dévoilait leur poitrine généreuse de femmes du peuple, si peu conforme à la prude morale de l'Angleterre victorienne, l'inspecteur comprit qu'il s'agissait là de deux prostituées du quartier. Sur leur visage, dans leurs yeux, on lisait clairement une peur réelle due aux événements qui endeuillaient cruellement leur quartier. Frederick ne doutait pas que la nouvelle de la mort atroce d'Annie faisait déjà les gorges chaudes du East End. Il les stoppa d'un raclement de gorge :

« Mesdames… »

La marque de politesse pour le moins inhabituel sembla surprendre grandement les deux femmes qui s'arrêtèrent. La tenue de policier porté par le garçon blond d'à peine vingt ans qui accompagnait Abberline, leur fit réaliser presque aussitôt qui était cet homme qui les interpelait avec tant de déférence. Certainement pas un de ces soulards qui les prenaient à la va-vite, dans une ruelle à peine éclairée, contre un mur, histoire de se vider mais rien qui ne les rassure cependant. Si jamais leur entrevue avec une personne de la police venait à se savoir dans Whitechapel, que ce soit auprès des mangemorts des Old Nichols ou de leurs habitués, c'était leur gagne-pain qui s'envolait au moins pour plusieurs jours. Ce fut Catherine qui prit donc l'initiative de répondre avec un brin de morgue et de sarcasme :

« Ouais… C'est pourquoi, M'sieur ?

- Inspecteur Abberline, de Scotland Yard.

- Voyez-vous ça ! Scotland Yard ! Ce serait qu'la haute s'inquiète pour nous maintenant… Qu'on nous donne du Madame… ce s'rait bien une première !

- J'aurais souhaité m'entretenir avec l'une d'entre vous, au sujet d'Annie… Annie Chapman. Vous la connaissez, je présume ?

- Pour sûr qu'on la connaissait, Dark Annie… », S'exclama l'autre prostituée avec cette gouaille caractéristique de Whitechapel.

Catherine et Elizabeth se regardèrent un bref instant, un éclat douloureux visible dans leur regard vide d'avoir connu trop d'horreurs. Frederick reprit la parole aussitôt :

« Cette nuit, elle a été sauvagement assassinée. On a retrouvé son corps sur Hanbury Street mais vous le saviez déjà, n'est-ce pas ?

- Ging'… Enfin, Marie Jane, elle est passée y a pas dix minutes au Brit' et qu'elle nous a prévenues. C'est tout ce qu'on sait d'l' histoire, nous.

- Marie Jane… Est-elle à l'intérieur ?

- Pas là, non, elle est partie au Ten Bells… »

Elizabeth désigna de la main le pub aux façades tristes et abîmées à quelques pas du Britannia, au carrefour entre Commercial Street et Fournier Street. Abberline la remercia simplement. Après un bref salut respectueux et courtois aux deux femmes qui étaient absolument ravies d'écourter cet entretien au beau milieu de la rue, il reprit sa marche, beaucoup plus rapidement cependant, il savait que le novice le suivrait sans poser de question. Marie Jane. Il connaissait déjà la jeune femme de nom. Remus Lupin lui avait expliqué que cette personne était une femme bonne et douce, qu'elle veillait sur Harry Potter, lui ayant déjà évité à plusieurs reprises quelques mauvaises rencontres avec les Old Nichols, en particulier leur chefaillon, une espèce de brute sanguinaire, sans foi ni loi, un dénommé Greyback. Visiblement, le lord avait confiance en cette prostituée et Frederick vit là un moyen d'obtenir des informations sur ce quartier qu'il connaissait encore peu. Peut-être quelques pistes à suivre qui lui permettraient d'en savoir un peu plus sur le meurtrier sadique qui terrorisait le quartier et qui faisaient maintenant les gorges chaudes en haut lieu.

Il poussa la porte aux carreaux salis par le temps qui grinça légèrement sur ses gonds. Ce qui le marqua aux premiers abords, c'était la femme qui se retrouvait derrière le comptoir. Une femme qui portait des châles autour de ses frêles épaules, elle l'accosta aussitôt :

« Ce sera quoi pour ces deux Messieurs ? »

Son regard allait avec frénésie d'Abberline au jeune blond qui l'accompagnait. Frederick s'approcha et s'installa sur un des hauts tabourets encore libres à cette heure de la journée. Le novice s'excusa presque de le rejoindre et de s'asseoir à ses côtés. Son air empoté et maladroit l'exaspérait autant qu'il l'attendrissait, mais, il reporta son attention sur la dame âgée, tenancière de ce pub dont lui avait parlé Lupin.

« Un thé pour moi – Earl Grey, si vous avez… »

Son regard se tourna vers le jeune homme qui hocha stupidement de la tête avant d'énoncer à peine dans un murmure :

« Moi de même. »

La vieille Figg ne répondit même pas, claudiquant, elle se dépêcha d'accomplir sa tâche, saisissant au passage deux tasses ébréchées. Elle versa l'eau fumante et apporta aux deux hommes leur commande. Frederick en profita pour l'interroger :

« Inspecteur Abberline, j'aurais voulu quelques renseignements, Madame.

- Et qu'est-ce qu'une vieille dame comme moi peut faire pour vous aider, M'sieur l'Inspecteur ?

- Vous êtes au courant, je suppose de ce qui vient de se produire…

- Pour sûr, pauvre bougresse ! Ginger m'a prévenue, pas plus tard qu'y a cinq minutes.

- Vous avez parlé à Marie Jane. Où est-elle maintenant ?

- Là-bas. »

La vieille femme désigna du doigt une table à l'écart, près de la porte qui menait aux cuisines de l'établissement. Une jolie rousse, assez jeune, parlait avec un garçon brun, absolument magnifique malgré les frusques horribles qu'il portait. Ses yeux verts semblaient capables d'illuminer l'univers entier. Abberline comprit aussitôt quelle fascination ce gamin pouvait exercer sur ceux qui l'entouraient car il ne douta pas une seule seconde de son identité.

Frederick soupira et se leva, remerciant Miss Figg pour sa réponse. Alors que le jeune policier se relevait à son tour pour l'accompagner, il le pria de rester là, tandis qu'il se dirigeait vers la table occupée. Lorsqu'il s'arrêta à un pas du brun, ce dernier cessa brusquement de parler et le fixait de ses yeux émeraude si intenses. Rompant le silence, Frederick énonça calmement :

« Inspecteur Abberline. »

La rouquine releva la tête, surprise de la présence de cet homme. Il n'était pas du même monde, certainement pas destiné à se croiser, encore moins à se parler, à se respecter, pourtant aux premiers regards, les tempes légèrement grisonnantes, les yeux si expressifs la convainquirent de lui faire confiance, elle désigna la place à côté d'Harry, sur le banc et l'inspecteur d'une quarantaine s'y installa aussitôt, en la remerciant d'un hochement de tête.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire pour vous, M'sieur Abberline ?

- Je voulais parler un moment avec vous de la victime. Annie Chapman.

- J'm en doutais bien, mais, sans vouloir vous manquer de respect, M'sieur, j'suis pas sûr de pouvoir vous aider.

- Vous la connaissiez tous les deux ? »

Pour la première fois depuis qu'il avait pris place à leur table, l'inspecteur fixa également le garçon à ses côtés qui n'avait pas encore parlé, Ginger répondit d'un oui franc et gouailleur tandis qu'Harry se contentait d'un vague hochement de tête. Abberline préféra ne pas braquer davantage l'adolescent et se concentra à nouveau sur la jeune femme :

« Quand l'avez-vous pour la dernière fois ?

- Je l'ai croisé c'te nuit, elle sortait du Britannia.

- Où devait-elle aller ? Savez-vous si elle devait rejoindre une personne de votre connaissance ? »

Le rire ironique qui s'échappa de la belle rouquine fit frissonner d'effroi Harry et l'inspecteur reprit, essayant d'oublier l'air malheureux et maladif du gosse à ses côtés :

« Expliquez-vous, Marie-Jane.

- Elle commençait sa nuit, M'sieur l'Inspecteur. Alors qui elle allait rejoindre ? Franchement, j'en ai pas la moindre idée ! Y'a bien une chose, mais, j'suis pas sûre que c'est à voir avec ce qui est arrivé à Annie…

- Dites toujours.

- Et bien… J'sais qu'y avait une calèche d'un gars de la Haute, p't'être un de Westminster. Elle est passée en début de soirée, plusieurs fois. J'l'avais pas vu avant, mais bon, vous savez ce que c'est… ça va, ça vient. J'avais à faire, moi !

- Oui, je me doute… Et cette calèche, où l'avez-vous croisée ? A Hanbury ?

- Non, elle tournait autour de l'auberge des Dursley… Tu l'aurais pas vu, toi, le p'tiot ? »

Harry sembla se recroqueviller sur lui-même, sentant l'attention des deux adultes se reporter sur lui. Il fixa après quelques secondes ses yeux émeraude vers la jeune femme qui lui souriait de façon quasi-énigmatique. Elle le regarda, l'exhortant à parler mais il avait l'impression que sa langue était pâteuse, que jamais un son intelligible ne pourrait sortir de sa bouche en cet instant. Finalement, Marie-Jane se releva et prononça avec sa voix si particulière :

« Ecoute P'tiot… Faut qu'tu parles si t'as vu que'que chose. De toute façon, j'ai besoin de parler avec Miss Figgs au sujet du logement que les Nichols veulent qu'on laisse… Comme si avec les filles, qu'on avait les moyens de se trouver un autre endroit pour crécher… P't'être que Miss Figgs pourra que'que chose pour nous.

- Marie-Jane…

- Vous en faites pas, M'sieur l'Inspecteur. Dès que j'ai fini, je reviens et lâchez pas Harry… J'suis sûre qu'il sait des choses avec cet abruti de Greyback qui essaye de le coincer à chaque coin de rue… »

Le brun sembla rougir furieusement à la mention des attaques perpétuelles du chef des Old Nichols à son encontre. Au moins, les récents événements qui avaient endeuillé le quartier, l'avaient quelque peu éloigné de l'homme vicieux et malsain. Greyback était trop occupé à diriger ses troupes pour 'reconquérir' Whitechapel, comme il s'en était enorgueilli la veille dans la grande salle de l'auberge des Dursley. Si la situation n'était pas aussi dangereuse pour les filles de l'East End, Harry en aurait remercié Dieu chaque jour. Avec douleur et résignation, il regarda Marie-Jane se diriger vers le comptoir et s'accouder pour parlementer sérieusement avec la vieille tenancière.

Un silence calme s'installa entre les deux hommes. Frederick ne parla pas, laissant au jeune garçon le temps de reprendre ses esprits. Ce fut au bout de longues minutes que le brun se dandina légèrement sur le banc inconfortable et qu'il se décida enfin à prendre la parole :

« Que… Que voulez-vous savoir, Monsieur ? »

Le ton doux tranchait avec le langage imaginé et fleuri de Whitechapel et s'il n'avait pas parlé avec Remus Lupin de ce jeune homme, il aurait immédiatement compris qu'il n'était pas de ce monde, qu'il s'y trouvait par quelques aléas cruels du destin.

« Avez-vous vu cette fameuse calèche mystérieuse ?

- Non… Enfin, pas directement.

- C'est-à-dire ?

- Il est revenu cette nuit.

- Qui est revenu, Harry ?

- Ce Lord, sans nom. Je ne sais rien de lui, je doute que mon oncle en sache plus, même si je l'ai cru au début.

- Pourquoi vient-il à l'auberge de votre parenté ?

- A votre avis… »

Le garçon s'arrêta et son regard lourd en disait plus long que tous les discours qu'il aurait pu prononcer. Abberline dut se retenir de poser sa main sur l'épaule du brun dans une vaine tentative de réconfort. Comment pouvait-on infliger de telles horreurs à un jeune adolescent si délicat, si fragile ? Il comprenait beaucoup mieux désormais l'intérêt de Remus Lupin à son égard, pourquoi il se préoccupait autant du devenir de Potter. Il fut interrompu dans ses pensées par la voix douce, à peine plus qu'un murmure.

« Il… Il est déjà venu plusieurs fois.

- Prenez votre temps.

- La toute première fois, c'était début juillet… mais ce qui est étrange, c'est…

- Oui ?

- Vous allez penser que c'est stupide mais je l'ai réalisé seulement ce matin quand j'ai appris la mort d'Annie… »

Frederick ne le pressa pas d'une nouvelle question, c'était inutile. Harry avait passé outre sa timidité, sa peur, en commençant ses confidences. L'inspecteur savait qu'il devait le laisser venir à son rythme, ne pas le braquer.

« Si l'on excepte la première visite de ce Lord, il est venu chaque fois qu'il y a eu un drame. A la mort de Martha, de Polly et cette nuit, c'est Annie. »

L'air pour le moins stupéfait qu'il put lire sur le visage de l'inspecteur lui fit aussitôt regretter ses paroles. Comment pouvait-il espérer que les confidences d'une putain de Whitechapel auraient quelques importances lorsqu'il s'agissait d'un Lord ? Harry s'apprêtait à se relever pour le laisser là mais la main ferme de l'homme l'en empêcha brutalement, en tenant fermement son fin poignet.

« Ne partez pas. Vous êtes sans doute la première piste réelle que nous avons dans cette affaire.

- Vous… Vous me croyez ?

- Oui, déjà parce que contrairement à mes confrères, je suis persuadé depuis le début que le meurtre de Martha Tabram est lié aux autres et vous venez de m'apporter une preuve de plus. Que savez-vous sur cet homme ? Le moindre détail, même si vous le pensez sans importance, pourrait nous aider grandement.

- Eh bien… »

Harry triturait ses doigts, trahissant clairement sa peur. Il soupira fortement.

« Il… Il procède toujours de la même façon : il arrive tard dans la nuit, il me demande et il paye mon oncle comme un prince apparemment.

- A quoi ressemble-t-il ?

- A chaque fois, il portait une large cape noire, un chapeau haut-de-forme. Il est plutôt grand, brun aux yeux sombres… »

Harry s'était à nouveau interrompu comme si chaque mot énonçait lui arracher les dernières miettes de sa volonté, de son courage, le replongeant irrémédiablement dans ses souvenirs. L'inspecteur se maudissait pour ce qu'il lui faisait endurer mais il n'avait pas d'autres choix.

« Harry, j'ai besoin que vous me décriviez son comportement, avec vous… Cela pourrait me permettre de comprendre… »

Le gamin frissonna littéralement et Frederick le remarqua évidemment. Harry baissa à nouveau son regard brillant et si l'inspecteur n'avait pas été totalement concentré sur lui, il n'aurait jamais perçu le son fugace, si faible de la voix du brun :

« Il… Il est ignoble. Je veux dire… Ecoutez, je ne suis pas du genre à m'émouvoir facilement… J'ai vu tant de choses depuis que mes parents m'ont laissé aux Dursley. J'ai été d'abord leur souffre douleur, puis leur bonne et quand… Quand mon oncle a vu le regard plus qu'intéressé de certains clients, il m'a vendu à eux… Au plus offrant. Souvent des bourgeois de Baker Street et puis, il y a eu aussi des lords des beaux quartiers qui venaient se défouler dans Whitechapel pendant que leur femme se reposait gentiment dans leur riche villa de campagne… J'en ai vu défiler, Monsieur… Beaucoup. »

Le brun s'arrêta comme pour chercher la force en lui de poursuivre. L'inspecteur avait retenu sa respiration quelques instants, écœuré de la vie de ce petit bonhomme. Il réalisait parfaitement tout ce que lui avait narré Lupin lors de leur rencontre.

« Mais lui. Il est différent. Il est ignoble, il est violent et cruel. Il me fait tellement mal quand il me touche. Je… Je ne suis pas spécialement habitué à ce que les clients cherchent à me soulager pendant qu'ils se contentent et qu'ils se vident, non… loin de là, même… Mais, la plupart font en sorte de me préparer, pour que ce soit plus agréable… Pour eux, tout du moins. Lui, jamais. Il s'enfonce, me besogne sauvagement. Je ne suis… Je ne suis même pas sûr qu'il y prenne un quelconque plaisir véritable. Il me pénètre, me baise violemment et part, sans un mot. Je suis toujours si sale quand… »

La voix étouffée de sanglots difficilement contenus stoppa. Le brun n'était pas encore prêt à admettre les mots qui auraient suivi inexorablement. L'inspecteur attendit que le garçon retrouve un peu de sérénité avant de reprendre :

« Harry, cet homme viendrait de Westminster, d'après ce que Marie-Jane a dit tout à l'heure… Est-ce que c'est exact ?

- Je ne peux pas vous l'affirmer, Monsieur… Cependant…

- Cependant quoi, Harry ?

- La première fois qu'il a requis ma présence auprès de mon oncle, il a prétendu qu'il connaissait très bien un de mes réguliers qui se trouve être un lord de Westminster.

- Quel est le nom de ce client ?

- Je…

- Cela pourrait grandement aider notre enquête, Harry. Si effectivement, votre client est une de ses relations, je pourrais découvrir plus vite l'identité de l'éventreur de Martha, Polly et Annie.

- Je… Si mon oncle apprend que je vous ai dit quel lord vient fréquemment prendre son plaisir avec moi, je risque de le payer très chèrement, vous savez…

- J'en ai bien conscience, Harry et je peux vous promettre sur l'honneur que je ne mentionnerai jamais votre rôle dans mon enquête, ni cette conversation. Je veux seulement découvrir ce meurtrier et je ne veux certainement pas vous nuire, en aucune façon… »

Le brun expira bruyamment, comme s'il s'apprêtait à plonger la tête la première dans une eau glacée et finalement, il lâcha d'une traite :

« Lord Malefoy.

- Pardon ?

- Lord Lucius Malefoy… Vous ne connaissez pas ?

- Je… Si, bien sûr que si, au moins de réputation. Cet homme est un des hommes les plus influents de notre monarchie tant par sa puissance financière que par son rôle dans la chambre politique. Il est absolument sans pitié pour ses ennemis, du moins, c'est la rumeur qui circule à son propos dans le milieu des affaires et d'après les ladies de Westminster, il est également un modèle de vertu victorienne.

- Moi, je sais juste qu'il vient régulièrement et qu'il n'est certainement pas ce qu'il prétend être, mais vous ne me croyez pas, n'est-ce pas ? Pourquoi faire confiance à une vulgaire putain ?

- Ce n'est absolument pas ce que je viens de dire, Harry. Bien au contraire et je vous crois. »

Harry le fixait de ses yeux émeraude si brillants. Il semblait stupéfait que l'inspecteur puisse donner crédit à la parole d'un gamin de Whitechapel. Cela eut, au moins, le mérite de faire sourire Frederick et de légèrement faire retomber la pression qui régnait depuis le début de leur entretien.

« Alors, Harry, qui ne croit pas l'autre, maintenant ? »

Le brun haussa les épaules, faussement détaché. L'inspecteur en profita pour relancer leur discussion, il était quelque part satisfait d'avoir suivi son intuition car il avait plus appris en quelques minutes qu'en plusieurs semaines, auprès des policiers du quartier.

« Que pouvez-vous me dire d'autres sur Lucius Malefoy ?

- Pas grand-chose, en fait…

- Même un détail, Harry…

- Dès que sa femme s'absente de Londres, il vient trouver son plaisir ici. Enfin, c'est ce qu'il m'a confié une fois où il était particulièrement satisfait de ma prestation.

- Vous avez en main les armes pour faire tomber une des plus vieilles et estimées familles anglaises.

- Qui me croirait… à part vous…

- Je ne suis pas d'accord, mais passons… Si nous partons du postulat que celui que nous suspectons d'être l'éventreur de Whitechapel est un de ses proches, peut-être est-il déjà venu avec lui ? Peut-être les avez-vous vus ensemble ? Lucius Malefoy a-t-il déjà été accompagné lors d'une de vos rencontres ?

- Depuis fin juillet, il est venu deux fois avec un de ses amis… Une pourriture, un certain Mac Nair…

- Dieu ! Mac Nair, c'est un des Lords écossais les plus en vue à la cour de la grande Reine Victoria. Il possède une fortune colossale et un domaine gigantesque près d'Edimbourg, à Hogwarts, il me semble. Quel lien le lie à Malefoy ?

- J'ai cru comprendre que Malefoy et lui travaillent ensemble, pour une compagnie commerciale qui s'est implantée aux Indes, Les établissements de Salazar.

- Harry, est-ce qu'il pourrait s'agir de lui ?

- Non… La première fois que celui que vous soupçonnez d'être l'éventreur m'a fait quérir, remonte au début du mois de juillet, j'ai rencontré Mac Nair plus tard et je peux vous affirmer que malgré sa violence et ses goûts douteux, il est bien loin de la perversion de votre homme. »

Quelque peu déçu, Abberline hocha cependant de la tête. Il était certain que cet enfant malheureux et utilisé d'une ignoble façon par sa parenté, détenait sans le savoir la clé de toute cette histoire. Il ne pouvait s'attarder davantage sans attirer les soupçons du novice sur Harry et c'était là la dernière chose qu'il souhaitait. Doucement, il se releva, ne prêtant pas attention au regard émeraude interrogateur. Il s'en retournait vers le comptoir pour rejoindre Marie-Jane. Il se retourna pourtant, posant une main sur l'épaule gracile et se penchant vers le brun, Volontairement, il le tutoya et murmura :

« Je reviendrai. Prends garde à toi, Harry, Remus s'inquiète déjà suffisamment. »

A suivre…

_Note de l'auteur (1) : Dark Annie, Annie Chapman._

_Née Eliza Ann Smith en septembre 1841 à Londres, mariée à John Chapman en 1869 et mère de deux filles, elle fut tuée le samedi 8 septembre 1888 au matin, dans une cour intérieure de numéro 29 de Hanbury Street. Elle fut incinérée le 14 septembre 1888 à Manor Park._

_Son corps fut retrouvé gisant à terre, la gorge tranchée et la tête presque séparée du corps. Le ventre était ouvert et les intestins déposés sur l'épaule droite de la victime, tandis que le vagin, l'utérus et les deux tiers de la vessie avaient été prélevés. À ses pieds, on découvrit quelques pièces de monnaie._

_Un témoin, habitant de l'immeuble, affirma avoir entendu une femme crier « __non__ » mais avoua ne pas avoir eu le courage de regarder par la fenêtre. Le lendemain, une petite fille informa la police qu'elle avait vu, quelques maisons plus loin, une flaque de sang : les policiers déclarèrent qu'il s'agissait probablement d'une trace laissée par le tueur alors qu'il emportait les organes prélevés sur la victime._


	10. Chapter 10 : John le boucher

**Résumé** : Oui, je sais, il y a bien longtemps que je n'avais pas posté de chapitre à cette histoire mais pour ceux qui suivent mes différentes intrigues, je voulais absolument finir ma série sur Harry et l'enfant… Maintenant que c'est chose faite, je vais reprendre littérature en parallèle avec Opération bébé et la quête des temps nouveaux…

Alors, où en était l'intrigue ? Le quartier de Whitechapel était marqué par un nouveau meurtre sanglant, celui d'Annie Chapman. L'inspecteur Frederick Abberline de Scotland Yard croise le chemin d'Harry à l'auberge du Ten Bells où il se trouve en compagnie de Ginger… Le brun apprend alors à Frederick la venue régulière d'un mystérieux lord à la cape noire et au chapeau haut-de-forme à chacun des meurtres qui endeuillent l'East-End…

J'espère que cette suite vous convaincra. En tout cas, elle me demande pas mal au niveau de l'intrigue pour qu'elle corresponde aux éléments véritables de l'histoire de Jack l'éventreur… Un petit message pour me donner votre avis sera le bienvenu… Bonne lecture, bises, Lilywen…

**Littérature du dix-neuvième siècle**

**Chapitre 10 : John le boucher**

« Inspecteur Abberline. »

Frederick releva légèrement la tête. Ses yeux hagards trahissaient sa fatigue et son écœurement face aux récents événements. Depuis le début de cette enquête sordide sur ce mystérieux éventreur de Whitechapel, il avait passé de nombreuses nuits à travailler, s'endormant parfois sur sa chaise en bois bringuebalante, si peu propice à un sommeil réparateur. Il fixa une seconde le jeune officier qui se tenait devant lui, près de la porte d'entrée de son bureau. Le novice paraissait visiblement gêné de l'interrompre dans sa tâche. Il l'encouragea donc à poursuivre :

« Oui, officier Anderson…

- Une personne demande à vous rencontrer au sujet de l'affaire. »

Cela eut au moins le mérite de le sortir de sa léthargie. Frederick se redressa complètement et fit un geste de la main, invitant l'officier à conduire cette personne jusqu'à lui. Quelques secondes plus tard, Remus pénétra dans le petit bureau mal éclairé de Scotland Yard et se dirigea sans perdre de temps vers l'inspecteur. Lupin lui tendit une main ferme auquel le policier répondit avec courtoisie. Frederick désigna ensuite une chaise devant lui tout en déclarant :

« Asseyez-vous, Monsieur Lupin.

- Bonjour, inspecteur. Vous m'avez fait quérir…

- C'est exact. J'ai effectivement des choses à vous dire. »

Remus ne se fit pas prier et s'installa à l'endroit désigné par l'inspecteur. Il croisa élégamment ses jambes et ôta son haut-de-forme noir qui cachait ses tempes grisonnantes. Dès qu'il avait reçu le télégramme du policier l'enjoignant à se rendre à Scotland Yard dans les plus brefs délais, Remus avait eu bien du mal à conserver son flegme britannique. Il était terrifié comme jamais il ne l'avait été, une peur indicible et sournoise qui lui retournait les entrailles, pas pour lui mais pour deux splendides yeux vert émeraude et un visage angélique marqué par les rudes épreuves d'une enfance à Whitechapel. Il était pourtant censé le protéger, comme le lui avait instamment demandé Severus. Il avait dû fuir lâchement devant les menaces de ce monstre de Greyback qu'il haïssait de toute son âme. Il marmonna faiblement :

« C'est… C'est à quel propos ?

- Du dernier meurtre… Annie Chapman… Vous en avez entendu parler, je présume ?

- Oui, évidemment… Enfin, tous les journaux titrent sur ce nouvel assassinat depuis plus d'une semaine maintenant.

- Et qu'en pensez-vous ? »

Remus jeta un regard incrédule à l'inspecteur. L'avait-il fait venir de Westminster pour le consulter à ce propos ? C'était assez ridicule car reclus dans le manoir des Snape, il n'était plus d'une grande aide. Autant il avait pu fournir à Abberline nombre d'informations, souvenirs de son mois passé dans l'East-End, autant il se sentait parfaitement inutile désormais. Il avait trahi l'enfant, il l'avait laissé aux mains des Mangemorts et il ne pouvait se pardonner sa couardise. Il finit par balbutier :

« Etes… Etes-vous sérieux ?

- J'ai besoin d'un œil neuf sur ce dernier meurtre, d'un regard objectif.

- Et vous avez pensé à moi. C'est une plaisanterie, inspecteur ? »

L'incrédulité laissait peu à peu place à une colère sourde. Dire qu'il avait confié la vie d'Harry à cet homme. Abberline le coupa cependant dans ses réflexions :

« Monsieur Lupin, je suis on ne peut plus sérieux.

- Je vous assure que je ne comprends pas. »

Frederick se releva prestement de sa chaise en bois et se dirigea vers une étagère. Il poussa deux énormes livres de droit et tira une pochette verte que Remus reconnut immédiatement. Le dossier contenait toutes ses recherches sur Whitechapel qu'il avait confié à Abberline peu de temps avant le meurtre d'Annie Chapman. L'inspecteur regagna son siège et posa le porte-document bien en évidence sur son bureau. Ses doigts agiles tapotaient sur le cuir luxueux de la pochette lorsqu'il releva son regard acéré vers Remus.

« J'ai de nombreux agents sur place, mais de loin, le panorama le plus exact et précis de l'East End, c'est de vous que je le tiens, vous ne pouvez le nier.

- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez de moi ? Tout ce que je sais, ce n'est qu'un recoupement d'informations issues des articles de presse. Je ne suis pas retourné là-bas, j'ai peur que Greyback ne me remarque et qu'il ne mette ses menaces à exécution. Je ne pourrais pas me pardonner s'il arrivait quoi que ce soit à Harry.

- Il va bien. »

Remus se releva brusquement de sa chaise. Debout, les deux mains posaient sur le bureau de l'inspecteur, ses jambes tremblaient et sa voix chevrotante traduisait son émotion palpable :

« Vous… Vous l'avez vu…

- Oui, nous avons parlé un moment, c'était le lendemain du dernier meurtre.

- Mon Dieu, mais vous êtes fou ! Je vous avais demandé de veiller sur lui. Si Greyback apprend quoi que ce soit de cet entretien, il le tuera ! IL LE TUERA ! »

Abberline se recula contre le dossier de sa chaise et scruta le visage du Lord. S'il avait pu douter de la sincérité de la démarche de Remus, sa réaction venait de lever à tout jamais toute ambigüité. Lupin était terrifié à l'idée qu'il arrive quoi que ce soit à ce jeune garçon. Frederick toussota :

« Ne vous inquiétez pas. Greyback n'en saura rien, je vous le jure sur ma vie et si cela peut vous rassurer, j'ai chargé plusieurs agents de surveiller discrètement Harry. Il est trop précieux pour cette enquête pour que je le laisse entre les mains des Old Nichols. »

Remus fixa avec désarroi l'inspecteur et se laissa retomber lourdement sur sa chaise, abasourdi.

« Pourquoi ?

- Pardon ?

- Pourquoi pensez-vous qu'Harry soit 'précieux' pour votre enquête ? Qu'est-ce que vous me cachez, inspecteur Abberline ? »

Le ton était nettement moins amical mais Frederick n'y prêta guère attention. Il avait bien conscience de la profondeur des sentiments du Lord pour le gamin et son inquiétude pour Harry était somme toute très compréhensible, au vu de la situation dans le quartier.

« Ecoutez… Je vous dirai absolument tout mais je veux d'abord votre analyse. Je ne voudrais pas fausser votre jugement en vous livrant ce que je sais en premier, cela vous convient-il ? »

Remus semblait peser le pour et le contre et finalement, il se décida :

« Très sincèrement, je ne vois pas en quoi je peux vous aider. Cette femme, Annie, était d'après ce que j'ai pu lire une autre prostituée de Whitechapel, habituée des mêmes endroits que Martha et Polly et je présume qu'Harry la connaissait également. Les circonstances de sa mort restent mystérieuses. Cependant…

- Cependant…

- Tout laisse à croire à une similitude avec les deux premiers meurtres. Cette même façon barbare de tuer. Elles ont toutes été retrouvées la gorge tranchée. A chaque fois, l'assassin laisse ses victimes dans une macabre mise en scène.»

Remus releva la tête et ses yeux dorés défièrent littéralement l'inspecteur :

« C'est toujours le même quartier et les mêmes filles, des prostituées. Cela ne peut plus être une simple coïncidence. C'est… l'œuvre du Diable.

- Je crains que le Diable ne soit qu'un homme dans les circonstances, un homme monstrueux. Vous avez en tout cas raison, Monsieur Lupin, la thèse d'un seul meurtrier pour ces différentes affaires semblent faire son chemin, y compris en hauts lieux.

- C'est-à-dire ?

- La Reine Victoria serait intervenue en personne auprès de mes supérieurs pour que l'affaire soit diligentée dans les plus brefs délais. »

Remus ne sut comment réagir à cette information. Au moins la situation des filles de Whitechapel était enfin prise au sérieux. Frederick poursuivit :

« Ecoutez… Avez-vous remarqué d'autres faits concernant l'East End qui mériterait mon attention ? N'omettez rien, Remus, je vous en conjure… »

L'emploi de son prénom sembla surprendre son interlocuteur mais Frederick voulait gagner sa confiance. Après tout, ils œuvraient tous les deux, dans le même sens. Remus soupira avant de reprendre d'une voix fatiguée :

« Très sincèrement, j'ai du mal à comprendre ce que je pourrais vous apporter alors que je n'ai pu me rendre là-bas depuis des semaines. Pour ce que j'ai pu glaner dans les journaux, la plupart titrent uniquement sur les meurtres commis et à part quelques transactions immobilières pour la réhabilitation des docks, je n'ai strictement rien noté. »

Abberline releva aussitôt la tête, satisfait.

« Bien, c'est exactement ce que je pensais. Vous aviez déjà mentionné ce fait dans votre documentation.

- Oui… Oui, c'est fort probable… »

Si Remus fixait Frederick avec incompréhension, ce dernier ouvrit le porte-document vert et se mit à fouiller parmi les articles avec une sorte de frénésie. Lorsqu'il retrouva la feuille de journal, il la parcourut rapidement, puis il hocha de la tête. Remus était de plus en plus perplexe face à l'attitude de l'inspecteur :

« Qu'est-ce… Qu'est-ce que cela a à voir avec les meurtres ?

- Peut-être rien… Peut-être tout ! »

Abberline semblait des plus satisfaits et il se cala contre le dossier de sa chaise. Remus commençait sérieusement à s'agacer de cette discussion insensée et il le fit clairement comprendre à son vis-à-vis en lui lançant un regard sombre et coléreux. L'inspecteur reprit d'un ton plus affable :

« Alors, Monsieur Lupin, posons nous les bonnes questions.

- Où voulez-vous en venir ?

- D'après l'article que vous m'aviez remis la dernière fois, les premières offres de rachat pour certains bâtiments en ruine des Docks ont commencé au mois de juillet, peu avant le meurtre de Martha. »

Au moins, Frederick avait réussi à capter toute l'attention de Remus qui se pencha en avant, pour se rapprocher du bureau de l'inspecteur. Abberline lui tendit alors la page du journal que Remus parcourut rapidement.

« Excusez-moi mais je ne vois toujours pas le rapport avec ces assassinats. C'est… C'est ridicule… Enfin, d'après la description des différentes scènes de crime, je dirai plutôt que notre homme veut se venger de toutes les femmes qui se vendent à Whitechapel, une sorte d'inquisiteur qui défend la bonne morale de notre Angleterre victorienne.

- De prime abord, sans doute… Mais disons qu'il vous manque certaines informations.

- Alors qu'attendez-vous ? Expliquez-moi !

- Non, non… un peu de patience… Il faut d'abord se poser les bonnes questions, Remus…

- Choisissez !

- Quoi ?

- Entre Remus et Monsieur Lupin… »

L'inspecteur s'esclaffa bruyamment à la remarque faussement acerbe de son vis-à-vis.

« Va pour Remus, mais dans ce cas, il n'est plus question d'inspecteur Abberline. Frederick suffira amplement. »

Remus hocha de la tête avant de poursuivre dans un sourire :

« Alors, Frederick, quelles sont les bonnes questions ?

- Oubliez les théories des journaux une seconde. Oubliez le fait que ce sont uniquement des prostituées. Quel est l'autre point commun à tous ces assassinats ? Vous l'avez dit vous-même…

- La façon dont se déroulent ces meurtres… », tenta à tout hasard Remus, sans vraiment comprendre où l'inspecteur voulait en venir.

L'inspecteur ricana :

« Voyons Remus, je vous ai connu plus inspiré…

- Vous avez-vous-même dit qu'il me manquait certaines informations !

- Certes, certes… Bref, l'autre point commun, c'est le lieu ! Le quartier des docks, l'East-End, Whitechapel ! »

Gagné par sa frénésie, l'inspecteur se releva et parcourut de long en large son étroit bureau de Scotland Yard sous le regard sidéré de Remus. Abberline continua sans prêter réellement attention à son interlocuteur :

« Posez-vous les bonnes questions, mon ami, posez-vous les bonnes questions. Qu'est-ce que disent les articles les plus récents concernant la réhabilitation des docks ? »

Remus sembla tout d'un coup comprendre les étranges élucubrations de l'inspecteur et il se releva à son tour :

« Hé bien, pour ce que j'ai pu en lire dans les rubriques économiques, les prix des bâtiments des docks de l'East End se sont littéralement effondrés depuis le début des meurtres et ne valent pour ainsi guère plus qu'une bouchée de pain, déjà qu'ils n'avaient qu'une valeur toute relative avant ces événements…

- C'est exactement ce que je pensais. Ecoutez, Remus, je sais bien que tout ceci n'est que pure théorie et que probablement tous mes supérieurs seraient abasourdis et choqués par ce que j'avance devant vous. Mais…

- Vous pensez que les meurtres ne sont pas simplement le fait d'un fou mais qu'ils servent de prétexte à quelques affaires économiques particulièrement rentables.

- Oui, et c'est là qu'Harry nous est précieux, il est mon unique témoin. »

A la mention du brun aux yeux d'émeraude, Remus se laissa retomber sur la chaise et bafouilla difficilement :

« Co… Comment ? Qu'est-ce qu'Harry vous a dit ? »

Devant l'air abasourdi de Remus, Frederick contourna son bureau. Il s'approcha de l'homme qui tenait sa tête entre ses mains. L'inspecteur s'en voulut d'avoir mis les nerfs de son vis-à-vis à rude épreuve.

« Je l'ai rencontré au Ten Bells. Il est exactement comme vous me l'aviez décrit et je l'ai reconnu aussitôt. »

Remus releva la tête tandis que Frederick s'installa contre son bureau.

« Il était avec cette jeune femme dont vous m'aviez parlé lors de notre premier entretien… Ginger… »

L'inspecteur posa une main réconfortante sur l'épaule de Remus.

« Il est courageux et fort, beaucoup plus que vous ne pourrez jamais l'imaginer.

- J'ai peur pour lui. J'ai promis de le protéger et j'en suis simplement incapable.

- Vous vous trompez, Remus, vous avez fait plus que n'importe qui pour lui, ne serait-ce qu'en me prévenant des risques qu'il encourait pour que je le surveille à mon tour.

- Que vous a-t-il dit ?

- Beaucoup de sa vie. Il m'a parlé de sa parenté, si vraiment on peut appeler ainsi de telles personnes. Il a également évoqué ce qu'il est contraint de faire pour survivre dans Whitechapel. »

Par pudeur, Frederick n'avait pas mentionné clairement les activités du jeune garçon au sein de l'auberge des Dursley, cependant, Remus n'en eut aucun doute sur ce que l'inspecteur sous-entendait par ses propos sibyllins.

« C'est pour cela qu'il est devenu notre plus précieux témoin.

- Par pitié, Frederick, si vous avez du respect pour ma personne, ne tergiversez plus et expliquez-moi tout, sans rien omettre. »

L'inspecteur regagna calmement son siège inconfortable, il croisa ses mains sous son menton, calant ses coudes sur son bureau avant de commencer d'une voix qu'il espéra neutre :

« Je pense qu'un de ses clients réguliers est notre homme.

- Le meurtrier ? », bégaya Remus alors que son visage était plus pâle que jamais et la réponse tomba comme un couperet.

« Oui. »

L'inspecteur soupira, laissant à Remus quelques secondes, avant de poursuivre son funeste récit, appris de la bouche même du garçon :

« En fait, je m'étais rendu au Ten Bells, non pour le rencontrer mais pour interroger Ginger. Je voulais savoir si elle pouvait m'apprendre quoi que ce soit au sujet du dernier meurtre. Je lui ai demandé si elle savait qui Annie devait retrouver ce soir-là. Bien sûr, elle l'ignorait mais elle a judicieusement précisé qu'elle avait repéré le manège étrange d'une calèche inconnue le soir de l'assassinat, elle pensait qu'il s'agissait d'un membre éminent de notre société, peut-être quelqu'un de Westminster. Elle a ensuite ajouté que la luxueuse voiture avait tourné à plusieurs reprises autour de l'auberge des Dursley. C'est là qu'Harry intervient car Ginger lui a demandé s'il avait rencontré cet inconnu. »

Frederick se racla la gorge bruyamment :

« Humm… Ginger avait bien deviné. Harry savait parfaitement de qui il s'agissait puisque cet homme paye ses services depuis le mois de juillet. Ce qui m'a surpris davantage, c'est qu'il avait de lui-même déduit qu'il s'agissait du meurtrier que nous recherchons. C'est un garçon brillant, il avait remarqué que les visites de cet homme coïncidaient à chaque fois avec un nouveau drame dans Whitechapel.

- Alors pourquoi ne pas l'avoir déjà arrêté ?

- Harry ignore totalement le nom de cet homme, il pense que Dursley n'en sait pas plus. Il me l'a vaguement décrit : grand, brun, les yeux sombres, il porte un haut-de-forme et une cape noire... Rien de plus concluant car cela pourrait correspondre à la moitié des habitants de Westminster. La seule chose qu'il a pu m'apprendre, c'est que cet inconnu avait eu le nom et l'adresse d'Harry par un autre de ses clients réguliers… Lord Lucius Malefoy. »

Abberline venait de lâcher le nom et il scruta attentivement les réactions de son vis-à-vis. Remus le fixait et ses yeux étrangement dorés semblaient trahir son incompréhension.

« Vous… Vous n'êtes pas sérieux…

- Harry m'a fourni bien trop de précisions au sujet de cet homme pour remettre en cause cet élément. Lord Malefoy n'est d'ailleurs pas son seul client régulier parmi les gens les plus respectables de la cour de Londres… Il y a aussi Mac Nair, apparemment, ils sont venus ensemble quérir les faveurs du garçon, au moins à deux reprises.

- Non… Dieu… Si quelqu'un découvre ce qu'Harry vous a dit, il mourra !

- Et c'est bien pour cela que je n'ai pas l'intention d'en parler à qui que ce soit, à part à vous, évidemment. »

Malgré la précision formulée par l'inspecteur, Remus n'en était pas moins terrifié pour Harry. Frederick préféra continuer, faisant fi de l'air écœuré de Lupin.

« Ce qui m'amène à plusieurs conclusions très importantes. Premièrement, je ne pense pas qu'il puisse s'agir de simples coïncidences : cet homme est venu une première fois à Whitechapel seulement quelques semaines avant les premiers meurtres et depuis, chacune de ses visites à l'auberge de Dursley correspond à une attaque de notre éventreur. Je suis persuadé qu'Harry a raison, il est bien notre homme. Prenez cela comme une intuition car je n'ai pas la moindre preuve de ce que j'avance.

- Oui… Oui, vous avez très probablement raison et de toute façon, je ne mettrais jamais en doute la parole d'Harry.

- Bien… Deuxièmement, nous savons toujours grâce au garçon que cet homme a un lien avec Westminster puisqu'il s'est présenté à son oncle comme une connaissance proche de Lord Malefoy, élément confirmé par la présence de cette calèche mystérieuse qu'a aperçu Ginger la veille du dernier meurtre. Maintenant, posons-nous les bonnes questions… Le mobile. Je sais que tous les journaux vont dans le même sens et parlent d'une sorte de fou diabolique qui s'en prend aux filles de petite vertu, comme une sorte de vengeur de la bonne morale de notre grande Angleterre et j'étais assez d'accord avec cela, jusqu'à ce que je me rappelle les articles sur la réhabilitation des docks que vous aviez mis dans votre porte-document. C'est pour cela que je vous ai fait venir.

- Qu'avez-vous découvert ?

- Devinez quelle compagnie est à l'origine d'une grande partie des rachats de bâtiments sur les docks depuis le premier meurtre… »

Remus était stupéfait par le raisonnement de l'inspecteur mais il se contenta de murmurer :

« Allez-y.

- Impero society.

- Je ne connais pas du tout.

- Rien de plus normal, il s'agit d'une toute petite entreprise, créée au début du mois de juillet dans le but de racheter et de réhabiliter une grande partie de l'East End. D'après un de mes amis de toute confiance, Shackelbolt, un avocat qui travaille dans Westminster pour quelques lords de renom, ce n'est ni plus ni moins qu'une société de façade que tout semble rattacher aux établissements de Salazar.

- C'est… C'est impossible.

- Oh que si, vous avez bien compris, Remus. Les coïncidences sont trop troublantes pour n'être que le simple fruit du hasard. Malefoy qui côtoie régulièrement Harry est parmi les premiers représentants des Etablissements de Salazar, de même que Mac Nair alors, peut-être est-ce pure folie de ma part mais je veux bien parier sur ma vie que notre mystérieux meurtrier est également lié à cette compagnie puisqu'il a connu Harry grâce aux deux Lords. Ce monstre œuvre à sa manière à la réussite de l'Impero Society en favorisant l'effondrement des prix des bâtiments dans l'East End. Reste à savoir de qui il s'agit… »

Remus laissa planer un long silence. Devait-il évoquer les suspicions de Severus et les preuves accumulées grâce à Nott ? Au bout de ce qui parut une éternité à Frédérick, Remus se redressa :

« Maintenant, à mon tour. Le fait que les Etablissements de Salazar soient liés d'une façon ou d'une autre à cette enquête n'est en rien pour me rassurer, bien au contraire. Si j'ai séjourné un mois à Whitechapel, dans l'auberge des Dursley, c'est suite à une demande de mon ami Severus Snape, venu jusqu'à Paris pour me faire part des preuves qu'il avait accumulées contre cette même compagnie.

- Je vous jure que ce que vous me direz restera entre ces murs, tant que la vie du garçon sera en jeu car c'est bien de cela qu'il s'agit, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui, vous m'avez compris. Ecoutez… Nul doute… »

Remus se racla la gorge, il ne sentait nauséeux comme jamais.

« Humm… Nul doute que vous vous rappelez que, lors de notre premier entretien, j'avais évoqué avec vous le fait qu'Harry, pauvre orphelin abandonné à son triste sort dans Whitechapel, est en réalité l'héritier d'une des plus vieilles familles de l'aristocratie anglaise.

- Oui, je m'en souviens parfaitement.

- Je vous avais alors précisé que vous pouviez trouver aisément son histoire, en consultant les archives de Scotland Yard. L'avez-vous fait ?

- Sincèrement, Remus, non. Je me suis concentré sur notre affaire et je n'ai pas pris le temps de vérifier vos dires. De toute façon, je n'ai pas pensé une seconde qu'il pouvait y avoir un quelconque lien avec les meurtres de Whitechapel.

- Peut-être qu'il n'y en a aucun, mais je ne veux pas qu'il vous manque la moindre information qui pourrait aider à la résolution de cette enquête. Il faut que vous compreniez, Frederick, qu'Harry est dans cette situation misérable, justement à cause des Etablissements de Salazar.

- Vous êtes sérieux ?

- Malheureusement, oui. En fait, ce que je vais vous dévoiler est le résultat d'une enquête de plusieurs mois menée par mon ami, Severus Snape.

- Je vous écoute, Remus.

- Tout a commencé lorsque le père d'Harry, James Potter et son parrain, Sirius Black, ont investi aux Indes en fondant la Compagnie des Lions. Sans entrer dans tous les détails sordides de cette histoire, ils se sont rapidement trouvés en concurrence avec les Etablissements de Salazar pour le marché des soieries. Alors que leur affaire était en pleine expansion, Sirius et James ont été injustement accusés de haute trahison auprès de sa Majesté la Reine Victoria, pour complicité et arrangement illicite avec la France. Severus a obtenu ces confidences de Nott, l'un des avocats des Etablissements de Salazar qui a avoué, sur son lit de mort, être au courant des manipulations faites pour faire tomber la Compagnie des Lions. Sirius était à Pondichery au moment où a éclaté l'affaire, il a été immédiatement arrêté et conduit à la forteresse d'Azkaban à Tirapu, sans avoir eu le temps de prévenir son ami de l'évolution désastreuse de leur situation en Inde.

- Et pour les Potter ?

- En fait, les parents d'Harry sont morts lors d'un terrible naufrage près du détroit de Palk, entre les côtes orientales de l'Inde et de Ceylan alors qu'ils devaient rejoindre la propriété qu'ils venaient d'acheter entre Pondichery et Madras. Avant de partir, ils avaient confié leur unique fils à la sœur de Lily Evans Potter, marié à un aubergiste de Whitechapel…

- Dursley.

- Oui, c'est exact. En fait, personne ne savait où se trouvait l'enfant sauf ce fameux avocat qui gérait également la fortune des Potter déjà du temps du père de James. Au lieu de rendre la fortune à leur unique héritier en annonçant la disparition tragique du couple, il a fait croire à la disparition de l'enfant et il s'est chargé de dilapider le patrimoine de cette famille au profit des Etablissements de Salazar. Il a avoué sa forfaiture à mon ami au moment de mourir et c'est pour cela que je suis revenu sur Londres, pour retrouver Harry, pour le sauver… »

Remus s'arrêta, au moins, il avait pu confier la situation à Abberline et il sentait curieusement soulagé. Frederick reporta son attention sur le dossier épais à sa droite qu'il ouvrit, il tendit un des nombreux clichés à son interlocuteur. Remus regarda attentivement la photographie avant de demander :

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- Un morceau de tablier retrouvé à proximité du corps d'Annie Chapman. Un des policiers chargé de l'examen des lieux a trouvé des tâches de sang séché sur le cuir.

- Je… Je ne comprends pas… Quel est le rapport avec tout ce que nous avons découvert ?

- Absolument aucun et croyez-bien que je le regrette sincèrement.

- Je m'en doute.

- Ecoutez, Remus, je suis totalement convaincu qu'il s'agit d'une fausse piste qui nous éloigne dangereusement de la vérité. J'avais déjà acquis de fortes convictions sur le mobile véritable de cette série de meurtres grâce aux informations de Shackelbolt sur l'Impero society et ce que vous venez de m'expliquer sur les Etablissements de Salazar ne fait que me conforter dans cette direction. Les méthodes douteuses de cette compagnie qui se croit au-dessus de toute loi, en raison de sa proximité avec les plus hautes instances de notre royaume, me laissent craindre le pire… Cependant, en haut lieu, on en a déduit que cette affaire serait bientôt de l'histoire ancienne grâce à cette soi-disant preuve, j'ai eu beau m'opposer, on n'a pas jugé bon de prendre en compte mon avis sur le sujet…

- Co… Comment ?

- Depuis cinq jours, plusieurs hommes ont été nommés, contre mon avis, pour mener une contre-enquête à Whitechapel pour trouver l'origine de ce morceau de tablier et on m'a prévenu, il y a un peu plus d'une heure, qu'une personne avait été interrogée ce matin à ce propos, bien sûr, sans que j'en sois informé… Un certain John Pizer, un boucher juif de Whitechapel. Dès que les habitants l'ont su, il y a eu du grabuge : apparemment des gars des Old Nichols, poussés par Greyback, ont exhorté la foule à lyncher ce boucher. Avant que vous n'arriviez, je m'apprêtais à me rendre là-bas. »

Frederick sortit un sac en papier d'un tiroir de son bureau et tendit le paquet à Remus. Il l'ouvrit et y découvrit une tenue de policier. Il releva un regard interrogateur vers l'inspecteur qui déclara dans un sourire :

« Prêt à retourner dans Whitechapel, Monsieur Lupin… »

_Note de l'auteur (1) : John Pizer_

_Quelques jours après la mort de Dark Annie (Annie Chapman) retrouvée le 8 septembre 1888 au matin, dans une cour intérieure au numéro 29 de Hanbury Street, les policiers arrêtèrent un boucher juif du quartier, John Pizer, en se basant sur le fait qu'un morceau de tablier de cuir aurait été retrouvé sur les lieux du crime. Il fut toutefois rapidement établi que ce morceau de cuir n'avait aucun lien avec le crime : il appartenait à un locataire de l'immeuble, qui l'avait lavé et mis à sécher. Pizer fut cependant incarcéré pendant deux jours, afin de permettre à la police de le disculper aux yeux de la foule qui voulait le lyncher. _

_À partir de ce moment, l'unique indice sur l'assassin provenait de quelques témoins qui affirmèrent avoir vu les victimes discutant avec un homme portant un chapeau haut-de-forme. _[Ce que j'ai adapté à mon histoire car le témoin en question serait en l'occurrence Harry…]

A suivre…


	11. Chapter 11 : Un seul être vous manque

**Résumé **: Dans les derniers chapitres, l'enquête sur les meurtres sanglants de Whitechapel avançait grandement grâce à l'inspecteur Abberline et à Remus. Malheureusement, une contre-enquête ordonnée en haut lieu aboutit à l'arrestation d'un boucher juif de l'East-End, Pizer. Retour vers Harry maintenant…

Pour ceux qui le souhaitent, j'ai mis en ligne le second chapitre de ma nouvelle fic 'Aller simple', j'espère que certains iront la découvrir… Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et bien sûr, les petits messages d'encouragement sont toujours les bienvenus… Bises et à bientôt Lilywen.

**Littérature du dix-neuvième siècle**

**Chapitre 11 : Un seul être vous manque**

Harry ouvrit péniblement les yeux. Dans son placard trop étroit, il s'étendit difficilement. Il n'avait aucune idée de l'heure qu'il pouvait être mais il était encore très tôt puisqu'il n'entendait aucun bruit provenant de la salle de l'auberge. Il se releva légèrement et se cala du mieux qu'il put. Il attrapa son journal qu'il avait laissé sur un coin de sa paillasse hier soir tellement il était exténué. Il l'ouvrit à la dernière page écrite et relut les deux lignes qu'il avait péniblement rédigées la veille :

« Londres, Whitechapel, 14 septembre 1888.

Mon très cher Fumseck,

Il me manque. Je l'aime. Je n'ai plus la force et il me manque tellement. Je suis désolé, mon ami. Je te laisse.

Harry. »

Ses yeux vert émeraude le piquaient désagréablement. C'était étrange comme l'espoir renaissait de peu. Lorsqu'il avait croisé Abberline et que l'homme avenant lui avait parlé de Remus, son cœur avait tambouriné à la folie dans sa poitrine. Il ne l'avait pas oublié et se souciait encore de lui, du moins, c'était ce qu'avait largement sous-entendu l'inspecteur de Scotland Yard à la suite de leur entretien au Ten Bells. Stupidement, il avait alors pensé que Remus viendrait le rejoindre, qu'il l'enlèverait comme dans ses rêves, qu'il lui ferait oublier pour toujours Whitechapel et les souvenirs qui s'y rattachaient, mais non… Les jours s'étaient écoulés de la même sinistre façon à l'auberge des Dursley.

Menacé par Greyback depuis plusieurs semaines, la haine de son oncle ne semblait plus avoir de limites. Le tenancier n'hésitait plus à offrir ses faveurs aux voyageurs de passage, même pour quelques malheureux pences et comme si tout devait toujours aller de mal en pire, l'avant-veille, le brun avait surpris son oncle tripotant la fille de la cuisinière alors qu'il sortait d'une chambre avec un client éméché. Dursley semblait s'être pris d'une affection écœurante pour la jeune Winky et il avait sommé Harry de ne pas souffler mots à sa tante Pétunia de ce qu'il avait vu, au risque de le regretter amèrement. Depuis, Harry avait fait tout son possible pour ne pas croiser sa parenté de peur que l'homme ne finisse par se laisser totalement aller à sa colère irrationnelle.

Harry se redressa sur sa paillasse, il plaça le petit journal, dernier héritage de sa mère sur la petite étagère bringuebalante qu'il avait monté lui-même de vieilles planches trouvées ça et là, puis il sortit en silence de son placard. Il soupira. Tout était calme, on entendait simplement les vagues bruits de la ville qui s'éveille mais il savait que d'ici, une demi-heure, les premiers clients arriveraient pour une nouvelle journée maudite, pour une autre « saison en enfer ». Alors que la pluie fouettait doucement les vitres salies de la salle de l'auberge, il songea aux nombreux poèmes français que lui avait lu Remus lors des soirées qu'ils avaient passées ensemble, et un vers lui revint en mémoire, il reflétait à la perfection sa lassitude et son isolement. « Un seul être vous manque et tout est dépeuplé… » Le reverrait-il seulement ? Ne devait-il pas arrêter de rêver à cette chimère d'une vie meilleure, ailleurs ?

Il entendit derrière lui un pas léger et se retourna. Winky venait d'entrer. Elle portait son tablier devenu gris au fil des mois. Elle passa derrière le comptoir, adressant un simple mouvement de tête à Harry en signe de salutation. Le brun aux yeux émeraude l'observa quelques secondes. Heureuse, la servante aurait été ravissante mais Whitechapel avait brisé sa beauté et sa volonté. Comme lui. Il s'approcha de la jeune femme et s'empara d'un vieux chiffon pour essuyer avec elle les verres empilés sur l'étagère. Ils travaillèrent ainsi côte à côte un long moment sans dire un seul mot. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de parler, ils se comprenaient. Harry connaissait son inavouable secret, tout comme la jeune fille ne pouvait ignorer que Dursley l'avait contraint à vendre son corps aux hommes répugnants qui venaient à l'auberge. Cela leur suffisait à se sentir un peu moins seuls, un peu moins mal, du moins, c'était ce que le brun pensa.

Ils continuèrent leur tâche, silencieusement. Ce moment de bonheur fugace cessa lorsque l'auberge sembla sortir de sa torpeur. Madame Pomfresh appela sa fille pour de l'aide tandis que les pas lourds de l'oncle Vernon résonnaient à l'étage. Lorsque l'homme ventripotent se dirigea rapidement vers les cuisines pour aboyer les ordres habituels à ses deux employés, Harry, résigné, se dirigea vers l'entrée et releva le lourd rideau de bois, signifiant l'ouverture de l'auberge. La pluie avait cessé depuis seulement quelques minutes, laissant le sol boueux et l'air lourd. Les rares habitués à cette heure matinale arrivèrent et s'installèrent de ci, de là, commandant un thé pour ceux qui commençaient leur journée de labeur, un verre du tord-boyau fait maison pour ceux qui achevaient leur nuit de travail et s'apprêtaient à retourner dans leur misérable logis. Harry allait rapidement des uns aux autres lorsque la voix tonitruante du tenancier résonna dans la salle.

« Potter ! »

Le gamin se retourna vers son oncle, cherchant ce qu'il avait pu commettre comme erreur pour s'attirer de si bonne heure les foudres de l'homme. Le sourire carnassier qu'il vit sur le visage bouffi le fit frissonner.

« Viens par là. »

Harry se faufila agilement entre les tables et alors qu'il rejoignait Vernon près de la petite porte dérobée qui menait aux cuisines de l'auberge, l'homme attrapa violemment le poignet du brun. Il le lui tordit brutalement, faisant grimacer de douleur le jeune garçon avant de susurrer avec perfidie contre son oreille :

« Tu as un invité, Potter. Il est passé par la porte de derrière pour me demander que tu le rejoignes immédiatement dans l'arrière cour. Il est plutôt pressé si tu vois ce que je veux dire. Alors pas d'entourloupes avec lui et sois un gentil garçon pour une fois, ça nous changera. »

La lueur mauvaise qui habitait le regard de son oncle ne disait rien qui vaille au brun. Harry frotta machinalement son poignet libéré et s'engouffra dans le petit escalier menant aux cuisines. Tandis que Madame Pomfresh s'activait pour répondre le plus rapidement possible aux commandes des quelques clients, Winky lui adressa un petit sourire gêné. Il passa la porte de derrière et se retrouva dans la petite cour où s'entassait les ordures abandonnées. Il avait à peine fait deux pas dans la ruelle qu'une masse le plaquait contre le mur de l'auberge.

« C'est moi, fillette. »

Greyback le tenait fermement, une main maintenant ses poignets au dessus de sa tête. Il sentit l'haleine alcoolisé de l'homme puissant et tenta vainement de se dégager.

« Lâche-moi. »

Le rire mauvais de l'homme fit frissonner le garçon tandis que sa main libre partait à la découverte du corps qui luttait contre le sien.

« J'ai une grande nouvelle à célébrer, fillette. »

Sans prêter attention à l'air horrifié du brun, Fenrir se pencha vers l'adolescent, le bloquant complètement contre le mur crasseux. Sa main avait glissé dans le pantalon du garçon et cherchait son sexe qu'il empoigna sans délicatesse. Harry bredouilla faiblement :

« Arrête. Arrête ça…

- Je vais te bourrer tellement, fillette que tu ne te souviendras même plus de cette salope de Westminster. »

Le brun gigota et envoya un coup de genou dans l'entrejambe de Greyback qui vacilla sous l'attaque. Harry en profita pour s'extirper mais il ne fallut qu'une seconde à l'homme pour se ressaisir. Il rattrapa le garçon. Il agrippa la chemise, le retourna et l'assomma d'un violent coup de poing.

« Recommence ça une autre fois et je te promets que je ferai regretter le jour de ta naissance. »

A moitié inconscient, Harry passa sa main salie par la terre humide sur sa joue douloureuse. Fenrir le souleva durement comme s'il ne pesait pas plus qu'une plume et le plaqua à nouveau contre la façade de l'auberge. Il rapprocha son visage de celui du gamin et murmura contre sa bouche :

« Tu as de la chance, beauté, que je sois de très bonne humeur. »

Les yeux verts le fixaient avec une terreur qui le réjouissait encore plus. Fenrir caressa d'une main les cheveux du brun et de l'autre, il défit la ceinture de son vêtement et l'abaissa rapidement. D'un coup de jambe, il fit plier le garçon qui se retrouva à genoux devant lui et força sa bouche. Des larmes de douleur, de colère et de haine glissaient sur le visage du brun tandis que les mains agrippant ses cheveux le poussaient à aller et venir de plus en plus vite. Cela ne dura que quelques instants avant que le corps ne se tende dans un râle et qu'Harry n'échappe enfin à sa poigne. Le brun se recroquevilla contre le mur tandis que Greyback remontait son vêtement hâtivement.

« Tu pourras dire à ton oncle que je le remercie pour sa grande générosité. Je repasserai ce soir, je dois encore m'occuper du boucher. »

Harry resta un long moment à fixer l'endroit où avait disparu Greyback avant de finalement se relever. Comme un automate, il rentra dans l'auberge et toute la matinée, il vaqua à ses corvées habituelles. Il aida Winky à nettoyer les chambres du premier étage, occupées par quelques commis voyageurs, il répondait avec diligence aux exigences des rares clients encore là, il allait et venait des cuisines à la salle, évitant autant que possible son oncle et surtout, il essayait d'oublier que cette pourriture reviendrait forcément tôt ou tard pour exiger ce qu'il considérait être son dû. Le simple souvenir de ses mains rêches et épaisses sur son corps le faisait frissonner, son goût ignoble dans sa bouche lui donnait encore la nausée. Harry réalisa qu'il n'avait jamais haï quelqu'un comme il haïssait cet homme sournois et pervers, pas même Vernon Dursley.

Alors que les habitués affluaient à l'auberge aux environs de midi pour prendre leur pause-déjeuner, ce jour-là, pourtant, il n'en fut rien. La salle demeura étrangement vide. Lorsque la vieille horloge sonna treize heures, Dursley écumait littéralement derrière son comptoir, pestant comme un chien enragé. Harry pensa amèrement qu'il lui ferait payer tôt ou tard le manque à gagner en l'offrant au premier venu pour quelques pièces. Le brun préféra donc ne plus prêter attention aux récriminations de son oncle, du moins jusqu'au passage de Miss Figg. Elle sortait rarement de son refuge mais alors qu'il était posté à l'entrée de l'auberge, guettant l'arrivée improbable d'un client dans la rue presque désertée, il aperçut la vieille femme avançant de son pas claudicant en direction de Dorset Street.

Feignant de ne pas entendre son oncle qui le sommait de revenir immédiatement, il courut jusqu'à la tenancière du Ten Bells et manqua de peu de se faire renverser par une calèche lancée à vive allure.

« Miss Figg…

- Tiens, le p'tiot.

- Bonjour, Madame.

- Ah ! Y a bien que toi pour m'donner du Madame en toute circonstance. »

Le brun rougit alors que la vieille dame tapotait gentiment sa joue, dans un geste affectueux. Il reprit d'un ton légèrement essoufflé :

« Vous ne sauriez pas ce qui se passe, par hasard… Je ne me souviens pas avoir déjà vu l'auberge aussi déserte à cette heure-là, ni Commercial Street d'ailleurs…

- Allons le p'tiot, la vieille Figg sait toujours tout, tu ne l'as pas encore compris depuis tout ce temps… »

Elle s'esclaffa, laissant apparaître un sourire largement édenté mais tellement chaleureux et empli d'humanité. Le brun hocha de la tête, l'invitant muettement à poursuivre.

« Ging' t'a pas dit ?

- Non.

- Ca m'étonne, t'es comme qui dirait son petit amour… »

Alors que la vieille dame le gratifiait d'une petite tape sur l'épaule, Harry se sentit brusquement moins seul, moins triste. Oui, c'était bon de savoir que dans cet enfer, malgré tous les Dursley, tous les Greyback de la terre, il existait des personnes qui se souciaient réellement de lui comme Marie Jane ou Miss Figg.

« Elle est peut-être passée à un moment ou un autre et je l'ai manquée. Je n'ai pas arrêté une seule seconde de toute la matinée, entre les cuisines et les chambres…

- Dis, le p'tiot, je sais bien que j'suis qu'une vieille folle radoteuse mais Dursley t'aurait quand même pas mis au turbin à cette heure-là parce que j'te jure que j'ira' lui causer du pays à ton oncle !

- Non… Non, j'ai aidé Winky pour le nettoyage.

- Tu sais que la vieille Figg, elle devine tout. Tes beaux yeux, i' disent le contraire, et p'is, t'as vu ta jolie p'tite joue, alors pas la peine de me faire des vilaines cachoteries, hein ?

- De toute façon, vous ne pouvez rien faire. C'est Greyback. Il est passé à l'ouverture…

- Ce gros porc te laissera au diable en personne.

- Juste au chef des Old Nichols. Je me demande sérieusement s'il ne va pas finir par lui céder et me vendre définitivement à lui.

- Dis pas de bêtises, le p'tiot. J'suis pas née de la dernière pluie, moi ! Et je t'le dis tout net, t'es trop précieux pour qu'il te cède si facilement. Au contraire, il tient Greyback par les couilles en te gardant. Temps que t'es là, il sait qu'il l'aura à la botte et t'es bien placé pour savoir que Grey vaut mieux l'avoir avec que contre soi… Ton oncle l'a compris aussi, tu peux croire, la vieille Figg. »

Harry se contenta d'un regard vague vers l'auberge puis il reporta ses yeux émeraude sur la silhouette frêle de la tenancière des Ten Bells. Après quelques instants, il lui adressa un sourire doux :

« Oui, peut-être… En tout cas, vous ne m'avez toujours pas dit ce qui se passe.

- Ils ont arrêté ce monstre… »

Le brun se figea tandis que Miss Figg continuait :

« Le meurtrier de Polly et d'Annie. Ginger est venue peu avant midi. Apparemment, c'est un boucher d'Hanbury Street…

- Un boucher ? Greyback a aussi parlé d'un boucher ce matin !

- Pour sûr, Ging', qu'elle m'a dit que les Old Nichols ont fait pas mal de grabuge dans le quartier quand ils ont su que ce Pizer avait été cueilli par les gars de Scotland. Je vais là-bas rejoindre les filles mais avec c'te vieille carcasse… »

La vieille femme n'eut pas le temps de poursuivre que déjà le brun courait vers Dorset Street. Il courut comme un fou, à travers les rues de l'East End jusqu'au petit poste de police du quartier de Whitechapel. Il y avait une foule importante à l'entrée. Sa petite taille fine lui permit de se faufiler assez aisément mais il ne savait à qui parler, à qui hurler la vérité. Il avait du mal à retrouver son souffle après cette course folle dans les rues et cette pression sur sa poitrine le faisait souffrir horriblement. Le monstre n'était certainement pas cet homme, il l'avait dit à Abberline. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas empêché l'arrestation d'un innocent ? Où était le Lord au haut-de-forme ? Pourquoi personne ne prêtait attention aux dires d'une petite pute comme lui ? Il les détestait tous, de toute son âme.

Un violent coup le ramena à la réalité et il se sentit tiré durement sur le côté.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici, Fillette ?

- Lâche-moi ! Lâche-moi immédiatement !

- Ferme-là. »

Le second coup à l'abdomen lui coupa complètement la respiration. Greyback le maintenait férocement contre lui, tordant son bras dans son dos. Il régnait une effervescence étrange, une frénésie irraisonnée au milieu des cris insensés, scandés par la foule lorsqu'une détonation sonore ramena un semblant de calme dans l'entrée.

« OFFICIERS ANDERSON, MALONE ET PERKINS ! FAITES-MOI EVACUER TOUT CE MONDE ! IMMEDIATEMENT !

- A vos ordres, Inspecteur. »

L'inspecteur tenait toujours son arme de service, canon vers le plafond tandis que les trois hommes commencèrent à repousser la foule vers les portes, sans ménagement. Harry n'avait pas bougé, collé contre un recoin du mur. Il était tétanisé, pris dans les serres de Greyback dont il sentait l'haleine alcoolisé contre sa bouche lorsque son regard vert émeraude croisa celui de Frederick Abberline.

« ANDERSON ! »

Aussitôt, le jeune officier se retourna vers son supérieur qui désigna de son arme le brun et l'homme des Old Nichols qui le retenait.

« Emmenez ce gamin dans la cellule vide, je l'interrogerai en second et je vais de ce pas conduire l'autre dans mon bureau. Après tout, ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'on croise le grand chef des Mangemorts, n'est-ce pas ? »

Sous la menace d'Abberline, Greyback relâcha finalement Harry. L'inspecteur ne put manquer le regard lourd de menaces qu'adressa cette pourriture au joli brun, signifiant clairement qu'il attendait son silence absolu sur ce qui venait de se passer à l'instant. Frederick aurait souhaité intervenir clairement pour faire comprendre à cette brute épaisse sa façon de penser mais il devait faire comme si l'adolescent lui importait peu, sinon il risquait d'attiser encore plus l'intérêt du malfrat sur le jeune homme. De voir également le brun se débattre avec rage lorsqu'Anderson l'entraîna vers le couloir du fond, n'aidait en rien à rassurer l'inspecteur. Frederick aurait voulu oublier les yeux verts qui l'accusaient d'une rage difficilement contenue. Comment le lui reprocher ? Il comprenait parfaitement sa réaction : Harry devait être persuadé qu'il était à l'origine de cette arrestation ridicule et de tout ce pitoyable cirque. Le gamin s'était confié à lui, il lui avait fait confiance et maintenant, il devait le haïr plus que tout autre.

L'inspecteur amena manu militari Greyback dans la sordide pièce qui lui avait été dévolue à son arrivée puis il regagna rapidement l'entrée du poste de quartier pour aider Malone et Perkins. La cohue dura encore quelques minutes avant que la foule ne finisse enfin par se disperser dans les rues de Whitechapel. Dès que ce fut chose faite, l'inspecteur se précipita vers le misérable placard qui n'avait de bureau que le nom. La petite salle était sombre et à part une table bringuebalante et deux chaises rempaillées, le regard ne pouvait se porter que sur les murs écaillés et sales. Greyback était adossé à la fenêtre aux persiennes rabattues et attendait son retour, avec un certain amusement qui exaspéra encore davantage Frederick.

« Bien le bonjour, Monsieur l'inspecteur. Pourquoi une si charmante invitation ? »

Frederick ne sut comment il arriva à conserver un semblant de contrôle devant l'homme qui ricanait méchamment.

« Peut-être parce que d'après mes hommes, vous seriez à l'origine de l'invitation de tous ces braves gens que je viens de renvoyer dans leur foyer.

- Faut pas toujours croire ce que l'on entend, savez…

- Et le gamin, que j'ai fait mettre en cellule, qui est-ce ?

- Une pute, la meilleure de Whitechapel si vous voulez mon avis. Pourquoi ses services vous intéressent, M'sieur l'inspecteur ? Je pourrais p't-être vous arranger le coup… M'a à la bonne, le p'tit…

- C'est très généreux de votre part, je vais y réfléchir. En attendant, je crois que vous allez rester avec nous un petit moment, histoire de calmer un peu le coin. Je suis certain que nos cellules auront tout le confort pour vous satisfaire. »

Heureux de voir que l'air arrogant du Mangemort s'était considérablement atténué, Abberline sortit de la pièce, claquant la porte. Il cria :

« ANDERSON… »

Le jeune officier arriva rapidement jusqu'à lui et Frederick le poussa légèrement sur le côté pour lui parler plus en secret :

« Histoire de calmer le quartier, faites-moi transférer cette pourriture. N'importe quelle cellule fera l'affaire, du moment qu'elle ne soit pas dans l'East-End. Vous ferez un rapport que je contresignerais. Motif : trouble de l'ordre public et arrangez-vous pour que le dossier traîne un peu… Disons une petite semaine… Dans la cohue, on l'aura égaré quelque part, c'est dommage mais très compréhensible, d'accord ? »

Le jeune homme hocha de la tête et Frederick lui adressa un 'merci' sincère avant de poursuivre :

« Le gamin ?

- Cellule du fond… Mais, chef…

- Quoi ?

- Je vous préviens, il n'est vraiment pas commode.

- Les clefs ?

- Tenez, chef. »

L'inspecteur se contenta d'un hochement de tête après avoir saisi le trousseau de clefs et il se dirigea sans perdre une seconde vers le fond du couloir. Lorsqu'il arriva aux grilles, le brun se tenait dans un recoin de la cellule, les genoux repliés contre sa poitrine. Il entra dans la cage malodorante et s'approcha doucement d'Harry, il se tenait tout au plus à un mètre de lui.

« Bonjour. »

Le brun releva le visage et il aurait aussi bien pu lui cracher au visage qu'il n'aurait pas ressenti davantage sa haine et sa colère. Ses yeux semblaient capables de tuer.

« Vous êtes encore plus pourri que tous les autres. »

Les mots avaient claqué rudement mais Frederick ne pouvait objectivement lui en tenir rigueur.

« Je ne suis pas à l'origine de cette arrestation, Harry. D'autres gens, haut placés, ont jugé que je manquais de clairvoyance dans cette affaire difficile et plusieurs hommes de Scotland Yard ont été chargés d'une contre-enquête dans Whitechapel. Ils ont interpelé Pizer ce matin sans que j'en sois informé. Je suis arrivé ici, il y a à peine une demi-heure. »

La colère dans les yeux émeraude avait laissé place à de l'incrédulité puis une fatalité qui dérangea profondément Frederick.

« Vous faites confiance à une pute de Whitechapel. Vous manquez évidemment de clairvoyance.

- Ne parle pas ainsi.

- Ce n'est que la vérité, non ?

- Je n'ai pas changé d'avis concernant notre dernière discussion.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que je sais que tu ne m'as pas menti. »

Frederick adressa un sourire au garçon puis lui tendit une main pour l'aider à se relever.

« Je suis désolé.

- Tu n'as pas à l'être Harry.

- Je n'aurais pas dû m'en prendre à vous ainsi. »

Harry baissa les yeux vers le sol, gêné, mais l'inspecteur se rapprocha et serra amicalement son épaule.

« Je ne suis ni en colère, ni déçu. Tu es profondément intègre et c'est pour cela que tu as réagi ainsi, en pensant que je t'avais en quelque sorte trahi. Je comprends parfaitement.

- Merci, chuchota le brun.

- C'est bon, n'en parlons plus, d'accord ? »

Le brun hocha de la tête mais Frederick avait tellement de choses en tête qu'il ne laissa pas le silence s'appesantir entre eux et reprit d'un ton lourd de reproches :

« Qu'est-ce que tu faisais avec le chef des Old Nichols ?

- Rien.

- Au Ten Bells, je me souviens très bien de ce que Marie-Jane avait dit à propos de Greyback. Tu devrais être plus prudent. Il ne cesse de te tourner autour et certainement pas pour ton bien.

- Sans rire, Inspecteur. Je n'ai vraiment pas besoin que vous me précisiez que cette ordure en a après moi, je le sais.

- Alors, pourquoi étais-tu avec lui ?

- Je suis arrivé et il m'a attrapé dans la cohue générale, je n'ai simplement pas réussi à lui échapper.

- Je l'ai fait mettre en cellule, tu devrais être tranquille pendant quelques jours. »

Le regard émeraude était empli de reconnaissance pour l'homme qui poursuivit :

« Maintenant, en ce qui concerne notre enquête, je dois te présenter quelqu'un, un témoin capital qui a grandement fait avancer mes recherches, si tu veux tout savoir. »

Harry fixa Frederick avec incompréhension mais Abberline ne lui laissa pas le temps de poser les questions qui lui venaient immanquablement à l'esprit. L'inspecteur se tourna vers la sortie et lui fit signe de le suivre sans attendre. A droite de la cellule, ils s'engouffrèrent par un petit escalier en colimaçon qui montait au premier étage du petit commissariat de quartier. Ils longèrent un couloir étroit, encombré d'une multitude de cartons, abandonnés ça et là. L'inspecteur amena le joli brun jusqu'à une porte dérobée.

« Je te laisse avec lui. Je viendrais vous chercher dans une heure ou deux. »

Frederick repartit vers l'escalier, laissant le garçon, seul, perdu. Après de longues secondes, Harry se décida et frappa de faibles coups contre la porte fermée. Il n'y eut aucune réponse. Finalement, le brun se décida. La pièce était une sorte de grenier poussiéreux, avec au centre une table et une vieille chaise crasseuse. Ce ne fut qu'après quelques instants qu'il repéra la silhouette de dos qui regardait par la fenêtre noire de suie. Son cœur battait trop fort, trop vite aussi. Il murmura faiblement :

« Rem… Remus… »

L'homme se retourna aussitôt. Il portait une tenue d'officier qui lui seyait particulièrement bien. Ses tempes grisonnantes encadraient à la perfection son visage. Pendant un long moment, aucun des deux ne songea à bouger, à parler. Ils étaient là, l'un devant l'autre, séparés d'une simple table jusqu'à ce que Remus ne se précipite vers lui. Il l'étreignit de toutes ses forces contre lui, de toute son âme et Harry se laissait aller à cette étreinte merveilleuse, ses mains jointes derrière sa nuque.

Lupin le souleva, l'amena jusqu'à la table, comme s'il ne pesait pas plus qu'une plume et il y avait de la dévotion dans ses gestes, du respect et de l'amour alors qu'il parcourait de ses doigts le visage du brun aux yeux d'émeraude.

« Mon Dieu… Que t'est-il arrivé ? »

Harry était bien incapable de répondre tandis que la caresse de l'homme s'attardait sur le bleu formé sur sa joue. Remus explorait avec douceur chaque circonvolution de ce visage angélique, ses pommettes roses, ses lèvres délicates, tandis que de son autre main, il découvrait inexorablement ses hanches, ses reins. Comme répondant à une demande informulée, le garçon ouvrit délicatement ses jambes, permettant à l'homme de se rapprocher encore davantage du corps plus frêle. La perfection résidait dans cette proximité, cette chaleur inédite qui les unissait l'un l'autre.

« Tu m'as tellement manqué, mon ange. »

C'en fut trop pour Harry qui se souleva pour atteindre la bouche de l'homme qu'il aimait plus que tout au monde. Le baiser était presque évanescent, l'effleurement d'un souffle, mais très vite, il y eut plus… Tellement plus… Quelque chose d'impérieux, quelque chose de vital qui les dévorait littéralement, le besoin de savoir que l'autre était tout. Leur langue dansait dans une communion parfaite des sens. Ils savouraient ce temps volé, cette éternité désirée…

« O temps, suspends ton vol ! Et vous, heures propices,

Suspendez votre cours !

Laissez-nous savourer les rapides délices

Des plus beaux de nos jours ! »

Aimer avant que Whitechapel ne les rappelle à leur réalité…

A suivre…

« Une saison en enfer » : recueil de poèmes en prose d'Arthur Rimbaud (1873)

« Un seul être vous manque et tout est dépeuplé » : Lamartine, extrait du poème 'L'isolement' dans les Méditations poétiques. (1820)

« O temps, suspends ton vol ! Et vous, heures propices, suspendez votre cours ! Laissez-nous savourer les rapides délices des plus beaux de nos jours ! » : Lamartine, extrait du poème 'le lac', dans les méditations poétiques. (1820)


	12. Chapter 12 : Dear boss

**Résumé **: Voilà (enfin) la suite de Littérature... Pour rappel, lors du dernier chapitre, une émeute menaçait Whitechapel, organisée par les Old Nichols avec à leur tête Greyback. Cette révolte faisait suite à l'arrestation d'un homme, John Pizer accusé des différents meurtres de l'éventreur. L'inspecteur Frederick Abberline sauve Harry des griffes de Greyback et le conduit vers un mystérieux témoin qu'il souhaite lui présenter – ce témoin n'est autre que Remus, permettant ainsi les retrouvailles des deux hommes. Greyback est éloigné du quartier par Frederick et son adjoint Anderson pour protéger Harry… Que va-t-il désormais advenir dans le quartier de l'East-End ? Où va mener l'enquête de Remus et Frederick ?

J'espère que la suite centrée sur ces deux derniers personnages vous plaira… Un petit message d'encouragement est toujours le bienvenu… A bientôt pour un chapitre de la quête des temps nouveaux, Lilywen.

**Littérature du dix-neuvième siècle**

**Chapitre 12 : Dear Boss…**

_« Cher patron, _

_J'entends toujours dire que la police m'a attrapé, mais ils ne m'auront pas de sitôt. J'ai bien ri quand ils ont fait leurs intéressants en déclarant être sur la bonne piste. Cette histoire de tablier de cuir n'est qu'une vaste blague. J'en ai après les putes et je n'arrêterai pas de les éventrer jusqu'à ce qu'on me boucle. Du beau travail mon dernier boulot. Je n'ai même pas laissé à la fille le temps de couiner. Comment pourrait-il m'attraper maintenant ?_

_J'adore mon travail et je veux recommencer. Vous entendrez bientôt parler de moi et de mes amusants petits jeux. J'ai gardé un peu de liquide rouge dans une bouteille de bière lors de mon dernier boulot afin de pouvoir écrire avec, mais c'est devenu épais comme de la colle et je ne peux pas l'utiliser. L'encre rouge fera l'affaire, je pense. Ha, ha. Au prochain travail, je trancherai les oreilles de la dame et les enverrai aux officiers de la police, histoire de m'amuser un peu. Gardez cette lettre sous le coude jusqu'à ce que je travaille un peu plus, après sortez-la. Mon couteau est si beau et si bien aiguisé que j'ai envie de l'utiliser tout de suite si l'occasion se présente. _

_Bonne chance, cordialement,_

_Jack l'éventreur. _

_Ne m'en voulez pas d'utiliser un surnom._

_PS : Je n'ai pas réussi à porter ça avant de m'être débarrassé de toute l'encre rouge sur les mains. Vraiment pas de chance. Ils disent que je suis maintenant docteur. Ha ha. »_

Tout Londres parlait de cet étrange courrier reçu deux jours avant par la Central News Agency. La veille, le 'Star' avait été le premier journal à titrer sur celui qui était désormais tristement connu sous le nom de 'Jack'… 'Jack l'éventreur'. Remus ne parvenait à démêler le vrai du faux dans cet imbroglio pathétique : véritable plaidoyer écrit par le tueur de Whitechapel ou canular de très mauvais goût, bien plus vraisemblablement…

Il avait aussitôt prié Ted Tonks de le conduire auprès de Frederik à Scotland Yard. Ce dernier, mal à l'aise, lui avait affirmé qu'il avait choisi de n'écarter aucune piste : si ce courrier s'avérait au final véridique, le publier permettrait peut-être enfin d'avoir une piste concernant l'éventreur. Le moindre témoignage, le plus insignifiant indice pourrait peut-être les conduire jusqu'à ce sinistre individu, ne serait-ce que, si par un hasard extraordinaire, quelque connaissance du criminel permettait de l'identifier en reconnaissant l'écriture de l'homme. Malheureusement, l'inspecteur était plus enclin à croire la rumeur d'une odieuse manipulation de Bert, un journaliste en mal de sensationnalisme et qui, pour vendre davantage d'articles sur cette série de meurtres sanglants, avait trouvé intéressant de construire une sorte d'identité au meurtrier : Jack… Jack, ce prénom tournait en boucle dans l'esprit de Remus.

Frederick avait promis de passer au manoir Snape dans la matinée et Remus arpentait déjà depuis de longues minutes la petite bibliothèque-bureau où il avait accueilli la toute première fois l'inspecteur Abberline quand il lui avait remis le fruit de ses recherches sur Whitechapel. Il fut surpris par un léger coup contre la porte qui le sortit momentanément de ses pensées :

« Monsieur Lupin… »

Dobby s'inclina respectueusement, comme pour s'excuser de cette interruption. Il s'approcha de la table basse et déposa le plateau chargé du « Times », de quelques pâtisseries des plus appétissantes et d'une tasse fumante d'où s'exhalait le parfum raffiné du Darjeeling.

« J'ai demandé à Trudy de vous préparer cette petite collation, en attendant l'arrivée de Monsieur Abberline.

- Vous êtes une véritable bénédiction Dobby, sachez-le. »

Le jeune domestique parut légèrement troublé par le compliment et Remus s'en voulut aussitôt. Avec la précipitation des événements et son inquiétude grandissante pour Harry, il s'était montré souvent glacial, de bien triste et mauvaise compagnie. Il avait rabroué le pauvre Dobby à maintes reprises et il réalisait à cet instant qu'il s'était comporté à l'instar de son père, lui qui pourtant détestait cette attitude hautaine, odieuse et méprisante, propre à l'aristocratie londonienne, propre à ce milieu qu'il avait désespérément fui pendant toutes ses années en se réfugiant à Paris.

Il s'installa sur l'un des fauteuils tandis que le domestique refermait discrètement la porte du bureau. Remus prit la tasse qui lui était destinée et souffla précautionneusement sur le liquide brûlant, avant de le déguster. Il reposa finalement la porcelaine fine et s'empara du journal. A nouveau les mêmes titres, les mêmes interrogations concernant l'éventreur. Dieu qu'il détestait attendre… Attendre les bribes d'information concernant l'enquête de Frederick, attendre que Severus lui envoie un message l'informant de son arrivée prochaine à Porsmouth, attendre de retrouver Harry pour l'enlever à son ignoble parenté, à cette vie misérable. Remus souffla profondément et se laissa aller contre le cuir chaud et confortable, la tête en arrière, son regard fixant le très haut plafond blanc du manoir londonien de son ami. Il ferma les yeux et aussitôt, un sourire se dessina dans son esprit, un visage qui ne lui inspirait que douceur et amour, un corps si gracile et fin qui semblait se fondre au sien lorsqu'il l'avait rejoint dans cette misérable petite pièce du poste de quartier de Whitechapel.

Un douloureux pincement au cœur lui étreignit la poitrine : encore combien d'heures, combien de jours avant qu'il ne retrouve son sublime regard d'émeraude. Il se sentait encore tellement bouleversé par leur dernière confrontation et depuis, il ne s'était pas passé une seule nuit sans qu'il ne se réveille en sueur, rêvant d'étreindre passionnément le fils de son ami. Il n'était plus question désormais pour Remus de se mentir encore et encore concernant ses sentiments pour le garçon : il le voulait désespérément, comme il n'avait jamais désiré quiconque. Il s'imaginait aller et venir contre son corps brûlant et le prendre amoureusement, follement jusqu'à en perdre toute raison. Cette image sensuelle le fit se redresser brutalement. Dieu ! Encore combien de semaines à supporter ce supplice…

Un bref coup sur la porte le rappela au présent et presque immédiatement, Dobby se présenta devant lui, s'inclinant sommairement :

« Monsieur Abberline est là.

- Faites-le entrer… Faites-le entrer… »

Remus se leva tandis que le domestique disparaissait dans le couloir. Il ne se passa guère plus d'une minute avant que l'inspecteur ne pénètre dans la bibliothèque et ne s'avance vers lui pour lui tendre une chaleureuse poignée de main.

« Frederick, enfin !

- Bonjour Remus. Comment vous portez-vous ?

- Le mieux qu'il soit, compte tenu des circonstances, je pense.

- Bien, mon ami… Bien…

- Vous avez des nouvelles ? »

L'inspecteur sembla désarçonné une seconde par l'impatience de Remus et son air résigné alerta aussitôt son vis-à-vis :

« Qu'y a-t-il, Frederick ? Est-ce lié à cette lettre ?

- Non, non, même si je n'ai pas voulu écarter la moindre piste dans cette enquête, je reste convaincu comme je vous l'ai dit hier que ce courrier n'ait qu'une manipulation idiote de Bert qui nous éloigne inutilement de la vérité. Je crains cependant de ne vous apporter que de bien inquiétantes informations. »

Même si Remus tenta de ne rien laisser paraître, sa pâleur extrême ne laissa que peu de doutes à l'inspecteur sur le cheminement des pensées du Lord. Le devenir d'Harry Potter était après tout au cœur de toutes leurs conversations depuis l'arrestation de Greyback et Frederick savait pertinemment que ce qu'il s'apprêtait à dire à Remus ne ferait que rendre plus évident les dangers encourus par le jeune homme dans les jours à venir.

« Souhaitez-vous asseoir un moment ?, questionna Remus dans un murmure.

- Je préférerais, effectivement. »

Le ton véritablement soucieux renforça davantage les doutes de Remus qui regagna son fauteuil. Pendant quelques instants, les deux hommes se firent face, sans échanger une seule parole et lorsqu'enfin, l'inspecteur se racla la gorge, Remus s'avança dans son fauteuil, signifiant son attention à la discussion qui allait suivre :

« Je suis désolé… Malgré mes recommandations, on a interféré en hauts lieux pour la libération de Greyback. »

Remus se redressa brusquement :

« Mon dieu ! Et Harry ?

- J'ai immédiatement renforcé la surveillance autour de l'auberge des Dursley et j'ai mis Anderson sur le coup. Je me porte garant pour lui. Il est mon meilleur élément dans cette enquête, à part vous, cela va sans dire.

- Mais comment est-ce possible ? Je veux dire… Je croyais que vous aviez fait en sorte que Greyback ne puisse plus interférer dans la vie d'Harry pour au moins quelques semaines et pourtant…

- Et pourtant, il est libre aujourd'hui. Oui, je sais, Remus, j'étais tout aussi perplexe que vous à ce sujet…

- Vous étiez…

- J'ai mené ma petite enquête auprès d'un de mes amis. Je vous ai déjà parlé de lui, il me semble, Kingsley Shackelbolt. »

Remus se contenta d'acquiescer tandis que Frederick poursuivait son récit :

« Un de ses plus éminents confrères, Lord Slughorn, a été mandaté pour faire libérer dans les plus brefs délais cette ordure. Vous connaissez ?

- De réputation seulement. Mais comment un minable brigand de Whitechapel peut-il s'octroyer les services d'un tel homme ?

- Oh mais il ne le peut pas. Slughorn n'a pour client que de très puissants aristocrates de Westminster, certainement pas un homme de main des Old Nichols. »

L'inspecteur, trop heureux de se retrouver dans son domaine de prédilection, ne put s'empêcher de sourire à Remus avant de demander :

« Eh bien, mon ami, posez-vous la bonne question ? Ce n'est pas, comment ce sinistre sir peut-il s'allouer les services d'un tel homme mais…

- Quelle connaissance de Greyback peut s'offrir les talents d'un Maître comme Lord Slughorn ?

- Exactement, Remus, exactement ! »

Pris par l'excitation, l'inspecteur se releva et commença à arpenter la pièce de long en large :

« Au début, j'étais perdu et puis, j'ai pensé à toutes ces précieuses informations que vous m'avez fourni dans votre dossier.

- C'est-à-dire ?

- Dans vos remarques jointes aux articles, vous avez mentionné un homme mystérieux dont vous auraient parlé plusieurs des prostituées de Whitechapel ainsi que cette tenancière...

- Miss Figg.

- C'est cela. Elles ont toutes évoqué un inconnu qui serait prétendument à la tête de l'organisation des Old Nichols mais dont tout le monde ignore la réelle identité. Au début, j'ai même cru qu'il s'agissait d'une sorte de fantôme, de légende inventée par Greyback pour accroître leur sombre renommée et je n'y avais pas prêté réellement attention quand vous y aviez fait allusion mais maintenant…

- Je m'en souviens parfaitement. Miss Figg, Marie-Jane et les autres filles du quartier l'appellent Voldemort.

- Quel surnom effrayant ! Celui autour de qui plane la mort, au sens littéral, n'est-ce pas ? »

Remus opina de la tête avant de demander avec inquiétude :

« Vous pensez que c'est cet individu obscur, ce Voldemort qui a engagé Lord Slughorn pour libérer Greyback, ce qui impliquerait… »

Comme effrayé par ce qu'il n'osait énoncer complètement, Remus se laissa retomber assez lourdement contre le dossier du fauteuil et ce fut la voix de l'inspecteur qui poursuivit :

« Oui, mon ami, vous en arrivez à la même conclusion que moi. Celui qui dirige les Old Nichols dans l'ombre est très probablement un homme proche des plus hautes sphères de notre couronne, un aristocrate de Westminster.

- Est-il possible… Dieu ! Non…

- Quoi ? A quoi avez-vous pensé, Remus ? La moindre hypothèse n'est jamais à ignorer et je sais pouvoir compter sur votre esprit affuté.

- Je me demandais simplement… Si l'on considère que celui qui donne les ordres à Greyback est un riche aristocrate, capable de s'octroyer les services de Slughorn, serait-il possible qu'il soit également lié à Malefoy ou Mac Nair dont nous savons d'ores et déjà qu'ils fréquentent régulièrement Whitechapel ? Peut-il s'agir d'un autre homme de l'Impero Society ou des établissements de Salazar puisque tout nous ramène toujours à ces deux entreprises ?

- Je n'avais pas songé à cette possibilité mais cette hypothèse est loin d'être à négliger, vous avez parfaitement raison, Remus. A chaque fois que nous progressons dans cet imbroglio, nous nous retrouvons avec les noms des plus grands hommes de Westminster, qui ont en commun d'être reliés aux établissements de Salazar, des personnages de premier plan que tous prétendraient au dessus de tous soupçons, et pourtant, nous savons grâce à Harry qu'il n'en ait rien et que ces individus sont même la lie de notre société tant leurs mœurs sont dévoyés.

- J'ai peur… Tellement peur pour lui.

- J'en ai conscience et je ne cesse de me préoccuper de lui également, sachez-le Remus…

- J'ai parfois l'impression qu'Harry est au milieu d'une immense toile d'araignée, prisonnier de fils invisibles qui l'étranglent progressivement et plus nous enquêtons contre ces hommes, plus nous nous approchons de lui pour le libérer, plus il se retrouve en dangereuse position. Jamais je ne pardonnerais s'il lui arrivait quoi que ce soit.

- Je crains que vous n'ayez raison, malheureusement. Quelque soit notre angle d'approche concernant cette affaire, toutes nos hypothèses nous ramènent toujours à ce quartier malfamé et Harry est le point qui relie tous nos suspects. »

Remus posa ses coudes sur ses genoux et cala son visage fatigué aux creux de ses mains. Il montrait rarement ses doutes et ses faiblesses devant les autres mais au fil de ses rendez-vous avec Frederick, il avait appris à aller au-delà des convenances de son milieu devant l'inspecteur. Il avait appris à lui faire confiance et il n'y avait que trois personnes à qui il aurait pu dire la même chose : Sirius avant son emprisonnement, Severus qui était venu jusqu'à Paris pour l'alerter de la situation et Harry, le jeune homme le plus doux, le plus innocent qui lui ait été donné de rencontrer. C'est alors qu'il sentit la poigne amicale mais ferme de Frederick sur son épaule :

« Vous savez que je ne l'abandonnerai pas à son triste sort. Vous n'êtes plus seul dans cette histoire. »

Remus releva légèrement la tête pour se trouver face à face avec l'inspecteur. Ses yeux ne lui inspiraient qu'une sincère confiance :

« Je sais que vous ne le laisserez pas. Vous avez déjà fait tellement pour lui, plus que la plupart des personnes qui ont croisé son chemin depuis qu'il s'est retrouvé seul à Whitechapel.

- Il est vraiment quelqu'un de bien, et vous aussi, Remus, n'en doutez pas. »

Frederick se redressa et regagna le fauteuil où il avait pris place au début de l'entretien.

« Je voulais également évoquer un autre élément de l'enquête avec vous. »

Comme si cette phrase levait l'instant précédent et les rappelait à leurs obligations, Remus se cala contre le dossier du fauteuil et demanda :

« C'est-à-dire ?

- Je vous ai dit que j'avais découvert l'existence de l'Impero Society, cette société de couverture qui rachète à tout va les immeubles des docks pour une bouchée de pain au profit des Etablissements de Salazar grâce à mon ami, l'avocat Kingsley Shackelbolt, n'est-ce pas ?

- Tout à fait.

- Je lui ai également demandé de se renseigner au sujet de Nott dont vous m'aviez parlé.

- Que vous a-t-il appris ?

- Il a confirmé en grande partie ce que vous m'aviez dit à son propos. Cet homme était apparemment totalement corrompu et n'a eu de cesse de couvrir et défendre les intérêts des Etablissements de Salazar durant toutes ces années ce qui a malheureusement entraîné la chute de la dynastie Potter et la disparition d'Harry dans l'East End. Il faut dire que Nott avait des exigences financières pour le moins dispendieuses, d'où son rôle majeur au sein de l'entreprise et le fait qu'il se soit montré des plus accommodants face aux manigances de ces dirigeants. Il s'est racheté une certaine éthique de vie à la fin de son existence lorsqu'il a avoué à votre ami, Severus, que l'enfant des Potter n'était pas mort et qu'il se trouvait toujours dans Whitechapel. Je sais que votre ami vous avait alerté au sujet de Théodore Nott, l'héritier du cabinet d'avocat de Nott père et c'est de cela que je voulais discuter avec vous ce matin.

- De Théodore Nott ?

- C'est exact. Si Severus vous a sérieusement mis en garde contre lui, je peux vous garantir que Kingsley ne s'est montré guère plus indulgent à son égard, je crois même l'avoir rarement entendu aussi critique et acerbe à l'encontre d'un de ses confrères.

- A ce point ?

- Et je préfère vous épargner certains détails mais Kingsley m'a dépeint ce jeune homme comme un arriviste de la pire engeance, capable d'écraser sa propre famille pour se faire une place auprès des personnes de pouvoir, un gamin sans foi ni loi qui dispose d'une fortune colossale grâce à l'héritage de son père et d'une intelligence remarquable qu'il a malheureusement mise au profit de la seule cause qui vaille la peine à ses yeux, à savoir la sienne. D'après mon ami, il est un proche de Malefoy et de plusieurs hauts dignitaires des Etablissements de Salazar. Il existe même de fortes présomptions selon lesquelles il aurait une relation des plus privilégiées avec le fondateur de l'entreprise, un homme extrêmement mystérieux et discret dont Kingsley ignore quasiment tout : un certain Riddle, Tom Riddle.

- Vous ne m'apprenez rien. Severus m'a longuement parlé de Riddle ainsi que de Théodore Nott lorsqu'il m'a rejoint à Paris.

- Les connaît-il ?

- Riddle a été son mentor pendant de très longues années et il me l'a dépeint comme une personne intelligente, brillante mais aussi comme un être manipulateur, retors et pervers, une sorte de Prince de Machiavel. Il est effectivement très proche de Théodore Nott d'après Severus, à tel point qu'il craignait que ce dernier ne cherche des preuves contre son propre père pour satisfaire aux exigences de son maître à penser.

- Avec le risque évident qu'il ne découvre des rapports établissant l'existence d'Harry, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui, c'est cela. »

Frederick soupira fortement, pinçant le haut de l'arête de son nez pour soulager un mal de tête qu'il sentait poindre.

« Vous pouvez être rassuré sur une chose, Remus. Quelque soit le degré d'avancement des recherches de Théodore Nott, il n'a pas encore découvert le grand secret de son père sinon nous savons vous et moi qu'Harry ne serait déjà plus de ce monde. »

Remus hocha la tête alors qu'on frappait à la porte de la bibliothèque. Il se contenta d'un « Entrez » asséné assez froidement, tant il se sentait perdu et paniqué par la dernière remarque de Frederick. Une seconde après, Dobby pénétrait dans la pièce :

« Je suis navré de vous interrompre, Messieurs, mais vous venez de recevoir un message. »

Aussitôt, le domestique s'approcha de Remus, lui tendant une enveloppe fermée. Presque avec frénésie, il arracha le papier et commença à lire silencieusement le court message :

« Sommes à moins d'une journée de navigation de Porsmouth d'après les dernières indications de Maugrey Fol-Œil. Sirius toujours très affaibli même si son état semble stabilisé. Espérons que ton enquête a progressé de ton côté. Comptons sur toi à notre arrivée. Présence d'un médecin compétent et discret à prévoir dès le débarquement de notre cher malade. Voir éventuellement auprès de Flitwick. Severus. »

Cela faisait des semaines, des mois qu'il avait espéré ce message chaque matin en se levant pour une nouvelle journée d'attente, chaque soir lorsqu'il fermait les yeux pour une autre nuit loin d'Harry et maintenant qu'il le tenait au creux de sa paume, une part de lui ne parvenait pas à réaliser toutes les implications de ces quelques lignes… Ou plutôt tout se résumait en un simple mot qui le faisait frissonner autant de peur que d'impatience : l'espoir… Un immense espoir, un espoir de pouvoir sortir le magnifique brun de cette vie misérable, de pouvoir enfin tenir cette promesse qu'il avait faite au garçon de le sauver de tous les Dursley, les Greyback, les Malefoy de la terre.

« Que se passe-t-il, mon ami ?, demanda Frederick, d'un ton où se mêlait inquiétude et incompréhension.

- Ils sont là. Ils arrivent. Demain.

- Vos amis, Severus Snape et Sirius Black, c'est cela ?

- Oui.

- Alors, nous n'avons plus une minute à perdre, Remus. Rejoignez-les et revenez à Londres aussi vite que possible.

- Dobby, faites demander à Tonks d'atteler la calèche et préparez une malle avec quelques tenues pour moi. Appelez également le docteur Flitwick de la part de Lord Snape.

- Bien Monsieur. Je m'occupe de tout immédiatement. »

L'instant suivant, le fidèle domestique disparaissait en fermant la porte, laissant les deux hommes à nouveau seul à seul. Frederick se leva et adressa un sourire chaleureux à son vis-à-vis :

« Allez-y sans tarder, Remus.

- Veillez sur lui, je vous en conjure.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas davantage. Je ferai tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour le protéger, comme s'il s'agissait de mon propre fils et de toute façon, l'East-End est beaucoup plus calme ces derniers temps.

- Greyback est de retour et il voudra se venger de lui, j'en suis certain.

- Anderson ne bougera pas de Whitechapel.

- L'éventreur va agir de nouveau, j'en ai l'intime conviction. Cette lettre est une provocation pour lui, un défi. »

Un coup contre la porte les détourna une nouvelle fois de leur discussion :

« Monsieur, tout est prêt. La calèche est avancée.

- Merci Dobby pour votre diligence. Frederick… »

Se contentant d'une poignée de main, Remus se dirigea vers l'entrée et se tourna une nouvelle fois :

« Je compte sur vous.

- Et je ne l'abandonnerai pas. »

A Suivre…

Note auteur :

Dear Boss :_ Lettre reçue le 27 septembre 1888 par la Central News Agency, signée Jack The Ripper. De nombreuses hypothèses existent au sujet de ce courrier (canular, tentative pour accentuer le retentissement de l'affaire). Le surnom de Jack The Ripper viendrait d'un des journalistes du Star, Bert. Cette lettre fut reproduite dans les journaux car Scotland Yard espérait que quelqu'un reconnaîtrait l'écriture et pourrait ainsi identifier le tueur. (Traduction de la lettre trouvée sur Wikipedia)_


	13. Chapter 13 : Bienvenue en enfer, fillett

**Résumé **: Enfin la suite des aventures d'Harry et Remus et mine de rien, l'intrigue avance grandement et approche de son dénouement… Si, si, je vous assure… J'espère que ce chapitre vous convaincra même si je vous préviens la situation d'Harry ne va pas aller en s'arrangeant, loin s'en faut ! N'oubliez pas qu'un message d'encouragement est le bienvenu et à bientôt, Lilywen.

**Littérature du dix-neuvième siècle**

**Chapitre 13 : Bienvenue en enfer, fillette…**

Avant que n'arrivent les premiers clients du soir, Harry sortit de l'auberge pour profiter de la douceur presque trop clémente de ce dernier jour de septembre. Adossé au mur sale de l'auberge, il observa un moment les mouvements des passants les filles qui se rendaient à leur travail nocturne, les hommes qui s'en retournaient chez eux, quittant les docks et tentant vainement d'oublier leur vie misérable. Le joli brun ne put s'empêcher de frissonner lorsque soudain, il croisa le regard de Greyback. Cette ordure était donc bel et bien de retour à Whitechapel. Pour une fois, il aurait préféré que la rumeur que lui avait rapportée Miss Figg la veille, ne soit qu'une élucubration de la vieille tenancière et non la réalité.

De l'autre côté de la rue, le chef des Old Nichols affichait un sourire mauvais, tout en chiquant son tabac. Il cracha dans la direction du brun, feignant d'écouter son complice, cet ivrogne de Mondingus qui marmonnait des propos incohérents. Il s'avança dans Commercial Street et même si le brun savait qu'au milieu de l'agitation, Greyback ne tenterait rien de compromettant contre lui, il sentait son cœur battre à un rythme effréné dans sa poitrine alors que l'homme se dirigeait vers lui.

Quand le malfrat se trouva juste devant lui, il prit un malin plaisir à poser sa main droite contre le mur, juste à côté du visage d'Harry et il se pencha de tout son corps, l'emprisonnant physiquement de sa silhouette imposante.

« Alors, petite pute… Comment te portes-tu ? »

Harry releva son visage, ne pouvant cacher son dégoût de le sentir si près de lui :

« Nettement moins bien depuis quelques minutes.

- Tu m'vois désolé, fillette. Pour ma part, je dirais que tu m'as beaucoup manqué ces derniers jours… »

De sa main gauche, Greyback flatta la joue d'Harry et se pencha encore davantage afin de susurrer à son oreille :

« Enfin surtout ta bouche, ma petite pute.

- Jamais cet enfoiré de Dursley ne me cédera à toi, tu devrais tout de même le savoir depuis tout ce temps.

- Mais, c'est qu' t'as pris du caractère pendant mon absence, hein, fillette ? »

Harry comptait bien lui prouver qu'il ne se laisserait plus impressionner par lui, même si intérieurement, il tremblait et rétorqua avec hargne :

« J'en ai toujours eu et tu ne me fais certainement pas peur.

- Vraiment ? »

L'air amusé de Greyback n'échappa pas à Harry. Son rire sonnait étrangement faux aux oreilles du brun et se mua en une sorte de grondement de colère.

« J'ai une p'tite question pour toi, fillette, je voudrais bien savoir ce que t'a dit à cet inspecteur… Cet Abberline pour que je me retrouve au gnouf après c'te histoire de boucher youpin…

- Comme si un inspecteur se préoccupait de ce que peut bien dire un garçon paumé de Whitechapel… Qu'est-ce que tu t'imagines encore ? »

Harry pria pour ne rien laisser paraître de son trouble ou de son inquiétude face aux accusations à peine voilées de Greyback à son encontre mais sans doute, ses yeux le trahirent car l'autre lui adressa un sourire mauvais :

« Ce que j'imagine… Oh, ma petite pute, tu manques vraiment pas de ressources, hein… Une huile de Scotland Yard, rien que ça… Pas que je remette en question tes nombreux talents, je sais à quel point tu sais user des charmes de ta jolie p'tite bouche mais j'aurais parié que cui'là serait guère partant pour te proposer la botte.

- Tu es malade ! Il ne m'a pas touché.

- Allons fillette, pas à moi… »

Le chef des Old Nichols tapota gentiment la joue d'Harry, dans un geste hypocrite d'affection et le brun dut user de toutes ses forces pour ne pas vomir tant il détestait cette proximité malsaine entre eux. Ce fut un toussotement qui fit reculer légèrement Greyback :

« Hmm… Grey ? »

Marie Jane Kelly se tenait à quelques pas d'eux, accompagnée de deux autres filles du quartier : Catherine Eddowes était un sacré bout de bonne femme, elle se tenait là, énergique, ses mains posées fermement sur les hanches. Ses cheveux auburn encadraient un visage marqué par les années d'une vie miséreuse bien que ses yeux noisette traduisent une intelligence vive. Juste derrière elle, Elisabeth Stride qui était surnommée Long Liz par tous les habitués de Whitechapel, la dépassait en taille d'une bonne tête. Harry les reconnut aussitôt pour les avoir croisées nombre de fois chez Miss Figg ces derniers jours.

« Qu'est-ce qu'vous voulez les gueuses ?, demanda hargneusement Greyback, visiblement agacé d'avoir été interrompu dans son tête-à-tête avec Harry.

- Faut qu'on cause avec toi… Pour les piaules…

- Qu'elle a raison Long Liz ! Bien joli de nous chasser du quartier avec tes mangemorts comme si qu'on était des malpropres… Mais la vieille Figg pourra pas loger toutes les filles d'la rue pa'ce que t'as décidé de toutes nous foutre dehors, toi et ton maudit chef… Comment t'as dit qu'il l'appelle déjà, Ging' ?

- Voldemort... Tu parles d'une blague, hein, Grey ? Ca peut plus durer pour nous ! Viens donc qu'on règle ça une bonne fois pour toute et lâche un peu le p'tiot… »

Ce fut sans doute la parole de trop car sans qu'Harry ne puisse l'en empêcher, Greyback avait sorti un grossier couteau d'une poche intérieure de son manteau et le menaçait dangereusement :

« Fous-moi le camp ou je lui tranche le gosier à ta p'tite protégée, Ginger. Compris ? Emmène-les deux autres gueuses avec toi et v'nez plus jamais m'embrouiller avec vos histoires… »

Le regard fou qu'adressa le chef des Old Nichols ne put échapper aux trois filles et Marie-Jane inquiète, recula de plusieurs pas en signe de reddition. Elle fit un signe discret de la tête aux deux autres qui suivirent lentement son mouvement tandis qu'Harry se concentrait sur la large lame au métal froid. Il sentait une étrange sueur glacée le long de son dos alors que le tranchant mal aiguisé du poignard lui éraflait désagréablement la peau.

« C'est bon, Grey. On t'laisse, on demandera à 'Dingus si tu préfères mais fais pas de conneries avec le gosse. »

Marie-Jane lança un dernier regard vers Harry qui le lui rendit. Dès que les trois prostituées s'éloignèrent, la tension qui habitait Greyback sembla s'atténuer. Il écarta légèrement son couteau et joua même avec, faisant glisser nonchalamment la lame sur la joue d'un rouge vif du brun :

« Y a pas moyen… Faut toujours qu'on nous interrompe tous les deux, hein…

- Arrête avec ça, Grey…, s'il te plaît, marmonna Harry d'une voix tremblotante.

- Hé…, ricana Greyback méchamment, c'est qu'tu deviens raisonnable… Supplie-moi encore, ma p'tite pute, ça me botte !

- Grey… S'il…

- C'est quoi, ce bordel ! Où est-ce que… »

Dursley avait vociféré de sa voix de stentor et se tenait à l'entrée de l'auberge. Son air rubicond trahissait sa colère mais dès qu'il vit Greyback, il bafouilla piteusement :

« Greyback… Je cherchais le garçon, je ne savais pas qu'il était avec toi… Tu veux… »

Sa voix se fit presque murmure conspirateur quand il poursuivit :

« Tu veux peut-être que la p'tite Winky prépare une chambre pour toi. »

Greyback répondit d'un rire gras et concupiscent :

« Pas que l'idée me déplaise, Dursley… Mais j'dois m'occuper de q'lques soucis. Je peux toujours repasser demain, hein ?

- Sûr ! Comme tu préfères.

- Ouais, j'vais faire ça. Dès qu'j'ai réglé mes affaires, je profiterai avec joie de ton hospitalité, Dursley… »

Il se pencha vers Harry jusqu'à effleurer son visage et susurra contre sa joue :

« Et de ton petit cul, fillette… »

S'il n'avait été appuyé lourdement contre le mur de l'auberge et plaqué par la silhouette massive de l'autre homme, Harry se serait probablement écroulé, terrassé par cette terreur insidieuse qui lui rongeait les entrailles. Greyback profita de son air totalement ébranlé pour accentuer encore son étreinte malsaine, le faisant presque suffoquer mais le grognement de l'aubergiste, entre agacement et gêne, le convainquit de s'écarter du garçon :

« Alors à demain… L'épuise pas trop au turbin, hein, Dursley ! J'veux qu'la marchandise soit fraîche et de bonne qualité. On s'comprend, n'est-ce pas ? »

Greyback rangea ostensiblement son large couteau dans la poche intérieure de son manteau, faisant ainsi grimacer l'oncle d'Harry qui ne douta pas de la menace à peine voilée que lui adressait le chef des Old Nichols et ainsi, il les laissa tous deux. Après une longue minute d'un silence tendu entre Harry et Dursley, ce dernier gronda méchamment :

« Faudra-t-il toujours que tu apportes le malheur à cette famille, sale gamin !

- Je suis aussi de la famille, mon oncle, riposta hargneusement Harry. »

Le brun esquiva de justesse l'énorme main de sa parenté.

« Winky a besoin de ton aide pour préparer ta chambre pour les clients de ce soir !

- Voyons, mon cher oncle, ironisa Harry, vous oubliez un peu trop vite les recommandations de votre cher ami Greyback à mon sujet.

- Je me moque bien que tu sois en bonne condition pour te faire foutre par Greyback ! Tout Londres pourrait te passer dessus que je ne m'en soucierai pas plus, du moment que tu rapportes un peu d'argent à l'auberge et n'oublie jamais que je t'offre le gîte et le couvert.

- A quel prix !

- Au prix que veulent bien me donner les immoraux qui te baisent !

- Au moins, je peux m'estimer heureux que vous n'ayez pas cette perversion, mon oncle. Une gamine comme Winky suffit largement à satisfaire vos… »

Cette fois, Harry n'eut pas le temps de réagir qu'il fut sonné par le poing féroce du colossal aubergiste. Il se sentit soulever s ans aucun ménagement et se retrouva au pied de l'escalier qui menait aux chambres. A moitié inconscient, il entendit vaguement les vociférations de Dursley qui hurlait à Winky de venir immédiatement. Un instant plus tard, la domestique l'aidait à se relever et le traînait tant bien que mal jusqu'au premier étage.

Ainsi, alors que la nuit tombait progressivement sur Whitechapel, les deux enfants perdus de l'auberge accomplissaient mécaniquement leur tâche, en silence, préparant le lieu où une souffrance indicible enterrait chaque jour davantage Harry. Quand ils eurent achevé le ménage dans la chambre 7, le brun s'avança vers le miroir ébréché, près de la porte. Il observa attentivement son visage, sa joue étaient marquée d'un bleu violacé prononcé, souvenir évident de sa confrontation avec Dursley.

Winky se rapprocha silencieusement de lui et doucement la domestique versa dans la bassine en étain un peu d'eau du broc en porcelaine ébréché, elle mouilla légèrement son mouchoir. Dans un geste quasi maternel, elle tourna le visage du brun vers elle et tapota le tissu sur son visage tuméfié. Le cœur d'Harry se serra douloureusement à l'idée que cette jeune fille souffrait de la même façon que lui, jour après jour, et pourtant l'un comme l'autre continuaient d'avancer dans ce monde par trop cruel et dur ils survivaient, menant leur vie en parallèle, se contentant de quelques regards de compassion ou de moments hors du temps comme celui-ci. Il lui adressa un sourire sincère, lumineux alors que les joues pâles de Winky s'empourpraient d'un délicat rose. Il la trouva simplement belle à cet instant, une sorte d'ange lumineux qui lui apportait son soutien et il murmura :

« Merci… Merci pour tout.

- De rien. Si… Si tu veux, je vais finir toute seule la vérification des autres chambres… »

Alors qu'Harry lui répondait d'un bref hochement de tête, elle s'éclipsa pour accomplir sa tâche, disparaissant par l'étroit et sombre escalier qui menait vers le second étage, le laissant ainsi seul, au seuil de cette maudite chambre. Pendant de longues minutes, il écouta les bruits des clients qui affluaient à l'auberge, le rire gras de son oncle et il se sentit frissonner. Il s'appuya lourdement contre le mur à la peinture à la chaux, écaillée par les années et soupira. Il aurait tant voulu pouvoir se faufiler jusqu'à la chambre 16, celle où il avait appris ce qu'on pouvait ressentir quand on était aimé avec sincérité et passion. Remus lui manquait effroyablement et les souvenirs de leur dernière entrevue dans la petite pièce abandonnée du poste de police de Whitechapel ne cessaient de hanter chaque instant sa mémoire. Ils s'étaient avoués tant dans les murmures étouffés par leurs baisers. Une nouvelle fois, il lui avait juré de le sortir de cet enfer, pourtant, il était encore là. Seul. Malgré ses promesses, Remus ne pouvait rien contre tous les Greyback, tous les Dursley de la terre.

Alors que son oncle hurlait son nom depuis le rez-de-chaussée, il soupira, se résignant à accomplir les exigences sordides de l'aubergiste. Il descendit et s'arrêta brusquement sur la dernière marche, se figeant d'effroi lorsqu'il le vit. Ses yeux sombres le dardaient froidement et un éclair sanglant sembla allumer son regard quand il remarqua la terreur évidente que lui inspirait sa venue. L'homme s'avança vers lui, sa cape noire volant au gré de ses enjambées entre les clients et les tables. Il ôta son haut-de-forme, mimant une légère révérence devant Harry qui demeurait au pied des escaliers, livide. Dans un sourire cruel et ironique, le Lord se pencha encore un peu vers lui et susurra de sorte que seul lui puisse l'entendre :

« Je vois que ma visite vous transporte de joie, jeune homme. Il en est de même pour moi.

- Conduit donc notre hôte dans la chambre 7 ! Qu'est-ce que tu attends, Potter ? », grogna Dursley.

Le visage du lord qu'il suspectait depuis déjà de nombreuses semaines d'être l'auteur de ces crimes ignobles qui endeuillaient Whitechapel changea brusquement, son regard semblant chercher un secret que lui seul pouvait comprendre. Son air froid et impassible laissa place d'abord à une certaine incrédulité, puis à une incompréhension choquée avant que son rictus ne se fasse encore plus haineux. Il répéta sourdement :

« Po… Potter… Vous vous appelez Harry Potter… Vous êtes Harry Potter… »

Effrayé par le ton clairement menaçant, le petit brun sentit instinctivement qu'il devait s'enfuir, tout de suite. Alors qu'il reculait d'un pas pour lui échapper, les mains arachnéennes agrippèrent férocement sa chemise le ramenant violemment vers lui. Son oncle parut curieux de l'emportement soudain du mystérieux visiteur à l'encontre de l'insupportable gamin. Il se dirigea vers eux, pourtant, avant qu'il ne puisse réagir pour faire cesser les simagrées du bâtard de sa belle-sœur, il vit avec consternation que la petite pute lançait un coup de pied vers son client, déstabilisant ainsi le Lord qui tomba à la renverse, lui permettant par la même occasion de s'échapper. Dursley se précipita dans sa direction, espérant lui barrer le chemin mais le gosse disparaissait déjà dans les méandres de Whitechapel.

Harry courrait, courrait sans but, à perdre haleine. Le lord avait semblé fou de rage contre lui… Qui que soit cet inconnu... Il avait lu dans son regard sombre, dans cet éclat sanglant qu'il désirait le voir mort, l'étrangler de ses propres mains. Mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi cette haine si puissante, si dévastatrice ? Avait-il eu vent des accusations qu'il avait portées à son encontre auprès d'Abberline ? Avait-il su qu'il l'avait ouvertement soupçonné d'être cet odieux criminel que la presse surnommait Jack ? Non… Non, c'était définitivement autre chose… De toute façon, il avait confiance dans la clairvoyance de l'inspecteur, il savait que le policier, ami de Remus, n'aurait jamais commis l'imprudence d'en parler inconsidérément, sachant que sa vie était en jeu et puis, quand il avait rejoint le lord dans la salle de l'auberge, il avait vu le même sourire cruel, sadique, il ne lui avait pas semblé différent de toutes les autres fois… Il venait pour le baiser, pour l'humilier quand brusquement… Son oncle l'avait rappelé à l'ordre en hurlant son nom… C'est à ce moment là que son attitude avait radicalement changé… Emporté par une sorte de folie pure, une colère incontrôlable… Son nom… Il avait juste entendu son nom…

A bout de souffle, Harry s'adossa contre un mur dans une impasse sombre et déserte derrière Commercial Street. Il s'assura d'abord que personne ne l'avait poursuivi, prêtant attention aux bruits un peu plus lointains de la ville. Il ferma les yeux, tentant de reprendre une respiration plus normale et se laissa glisser sur le sol de terre, remontant ses jambes contre son torse. La seule certitude qu'il avait à l'instant, c'était qu'il ne pouvait en aucun cas rejoindre l'auberge, peut-être que les filles de Whitechapel pourraient lui offrir un refuge pour cette nuit, au moins jusqu'à ce que son oncle se calme un peu car il ne doutait que l'homme devait être furieux d'avoir perdu sa transaction avec le riche lord. Il resta ainsi, prostré pendant deux ou trois heures, somnolant par moment quand une voix moqueuse le sortit de ses sombres pensées :

« Oh… Mais qui voilà… C'est pas très prudent de se promener tout seul, tard le soir, fillette… Surtout en ce moment… »

Le brun se releva aussitôt et chercha à s'éloigner de Greyback. Malheureusement, il avait réagi bien trop tard, l'autre homme lui tordait le bras et il ne put retenir un gémissement de douleur :

« Lâ… Lâche-moi ! Tu me fais mal…

- Psss… Tu ferais bien mieux de te montrer un peu plus coopératif, ma petite pute parce qu'j'suis ta seule chance désormais ! »

Surpris par les propos de son tortionnaire, Harry murmura avec incrédulité :

« Ma… Ma seule chance… Tu es encore plus malade que je ne le pensais…

- Eh… Eh… Ma foi, c'est pourtant bien ce qu'je crois car maintenant, t'as plus que moi pour t'en sortir… »

Abasourdi, le brun cessa de se débattre contre la prise de Greyback alors que le chef des Old Nichols le poussait inexorablement vers le mur pour le priver de toute possibilité de fuite.

« Mais enfin, de quoi parles-tu ?

- Du grand patron, celui que Ginger et les autres gueuses appellent tout le temps Voldemort…

- Quoi ? Mais, enfin, je ne comprends rien à ce que tu racontes… Qu'est-ce… Qu'est-ce que j'ai à voir avec lui ?

- Oh mais je n'en ai pas la moindre idée, fillette mais toujours est-il qu'il est passé à notre repaire, il y a un petit moment, en début de soirée et devant tous mes gars, il a exigé de te mettre la main dessus et pas pour ton petit cul, tu peux m'croire, il a été très clair, y veut ta peau !

- Il… Il a exigé ma capture… Je ne sais même pas qui il est…

- Eh bien, lui te connaît apparemment et il ne semble pas disposer à te laisser en paix… Et en vie… Tu vois que t'as eu finalement pas mal de chance que je sois celui qui t'a retrouvé en premier, les autres t'auraient déjà saigné à mort… »

Alors qu'Harry paraissait de plus en plus perdu, Greyback se pencha davantage, l'emprisonnant de sa massive silhouette et susurra dans un sourire mauvais :

« Voilà c'que je t'propose… Je te protège, je te garde chez moi où tu ne risqueras plus rien… Enfin du moment que tu saches me prouver toute ton affection… Sinon… Disons que mes gars seraient invités à une p'tite sauterie et je les laisserai en finir avec toi ensuite… »

Alors, il en était là… Terrifié par ce lord, pourchassé par ce Voldemort, menacé par Greyback, vendu par sa famille aux plus offrants, abandonné de tous, toujours… Comme si son monde s'écroulait définitivement, Harry se sentit suffoquer. Il n'avait même plus conscience des larmes brûlantes qui coulaient sur ses joues, plus conscience des mains de plus en plus aventureuses de son assaillant, plus conscience des mouvements de va-et-vient du malfrat qui se soulageait contre son corps de façon répugnante.

Greyabck s'effondra sur lui après quelques minutes quand il reconnut la voix furieuse de Long Liz. La femme se tenait droite, les mains sur les hanches, dans une attitude outrée.

« Te v'là encore après ce pauv'e gosse ! C'est pas Dieu possible… »

Avant même qu'Harry ne réagisse, il vit le visage de l'homme se durcir furieusement et l'instant suivant, Greyback sortait de la poche intérieure de son manteau le même grossier couteau avec lequel il l'avait menacé un peu plus tôt. Le reste de la scène se passa comme un cauchemar se dévoilant dans un ralenti étrange. La lame déchira la gorge d'Elizabeth de long en large et son sang l'éclaboussa. Il allait hurler, de terreur pure mais de sa main libre, Greyback le fit taire et tandis que Long Liz s'écroulait lentement sur le sol terreux de l'impasse, les yeux enragés le sommaient de n'en rien faire. Après de longues minutes d'un silence effrayant, il atténua sa prise et énonça froidement :

« Ils vont tous croire que c'est leur fameux tueur et toi, tu viens avec moi, compris ! »

Harry ne songea même pas à répondre tant il sentait son cœur battre furieusement dans sa poitrine et Greyback l'entraînait déjà dans les bas-fonds de Whitechapel. C'est à peine s'il l'entendit prononcer les mots qui scellaient désormais son destin :

« Bienvenue en enfer, fillette… »

A suivre…

_Note de l'auteur :_

_**Elizabeth Stride, dite « Long Liz »**_

_Mère de deux enfants et divorcée, elle fut retrouvée morte le 30 septembre 1888. Son corps fut découvert dans la cour d'un immeuble abritant des juifs et des Allemands. Elle ne présentait qu'une profonde entaille à la gorge selon le témoignage d'un cocher, le sang en coulait encore lorsqu'il la découvrit._

_Selon certains spécialistes, ce meurtre, qui a été commis très peu de temps avant le suivant et dans un lieu éloigné, ne peut pas être l'œuvre de Jack l'éventreur. Il lui est pourtant attribué. L'arme utilisée, un couteau à lame large et courte et mal aiguisé, est différente de celle utilisée pour les quatre autres victimes, un couteau à lame longue et fine très bien aiguisée. L'assassin aurait donc utilisé le même type d'arme pour les deux premières victimes et aurait changé pour la troisième pour revenir au premier choix pour la quatrième (45 minutes plus tard) et la cinquième. Il est plus probable qu'Elisabeth Stride ait été victime d'un assassin "occasionnel", comme beaucoup de prostituées à l'époque._


End file.
